Te buscaré por mil vidas
by nyokosan.ffc
Summary: Sasusaku - Sakura está a punto de casarse con Itachi Uchiha,el que todas desean, comienza a dudar al cruzarse con un extraño y atractivo hombre en su regreso a tokio llamado Sasuke. Extrañas coincidencias, misteriosos sueños y una pasión imparable la unen a ése joven,¿será posible que sasuke y sakura se conozcan de antes?, ¿podrán dos hermanos luchar por el amor de la misma mujer?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- le dijo mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, el chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, por favor espérame, estoy segura de que éste año que pasaré a solas en otro país me ayudará a saber qué es lo que siento.

Sakura sentía que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose contra el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó nuevamente la ropa y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello y salió de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía era mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse a un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico irritante iba tras ella, justo detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente él merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar de que se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me voy, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro para sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por eso reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura.

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodamente que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te esperaré en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera, él ya no y así podría pensar mejor enqué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca de sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose de no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vió entrar en su habitación supo que tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secó el cabello, que llevaba corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo cayendo de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible a sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos pensando en que esa tela había pasado por su piel tan sólo unos momentos antes…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

Al salir del baño Sakura comprobó que la habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiado arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella.

-Parece un hada- pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, sólo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos y ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella no pudo evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, ahora un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda, acababa de cursar una especialización en Nueva York y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a mi novio.- pensó- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando y en realidad sólo estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- en el fondo le molestaba no poder decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral (por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse).

-Así que ésta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio, al parecer tiene formación académica.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Soy hija única, mis padres son de Narita, yo viviré en tokio con una amiga de la infancia y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a un chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar del tema justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más el puño, tal vez había una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien y más aún conociendo la sensación en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?-

Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte cambió de tema, y de pronto una idea irrumpió en su mente, se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, por cierto, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, soy el menor, mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar pero prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez, se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vió los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano que se extendía ante ella, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, como cuando la sujetó bruscamente en el aeropuerto, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella posaba las manos en sus hombros. Poco a poco subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar el cabello que nacía en la nuca de Sauke, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, sería lo mejor mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que pueden pronunciar los labios, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- dijo Sasuke con voz suave- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro, pero en realidad él la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas afiebradas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke. - se dijo- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes y ponerse la ropa de dormir (una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises de algodón) tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.

-nada mal- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- Dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto, parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que quieras ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, pensó, había logrado volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres ¿sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.

-Digiere eso- pensó sakura- no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo, no lo voy a volver a ver - pensó Sákura- ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce?

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo

\- Está bien, si insistes seré tu cómplice de fechorías…-pensó- Aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-¿Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas y ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar en la esquina de la habitación, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probarlos todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a la chica, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y le metió una en la boca, éste se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, dedujo que Sakura era muy sencilla, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan sólo para seducir a un hombre, además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ése no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno, la quería como todo menos eso.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir las golosinas que habían esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura abrió un frasco de pasta de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, la vista fija en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos estaba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco y antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella le trazó una línea de chocolate desde la nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke se limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?.

Le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano mientras se ensuciaban el uno al otro. Agotados por el juego y satisfechos de dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quieres dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá aclaró- me refiero a la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sitio tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? - No sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverías a…ya sabes.-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-los ojos de Sasuke decían lo contrario pero su voz sonaba firme, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado y sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se acercó a la cama y se quedó de pie esperando la aprobación de Sakura, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado teniendo cuidado de no tocarla, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel oculta bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido éste viaje en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella permaneció inmóvil, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella a su vez levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón a latir a una velocidad inhumana, en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole y escuchó su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos y una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Sasuke le limpió la lágrima con el pulgar, notó que su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que intentemos dormir.

\- Es verdad.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa.- mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…- Sasuke tenía el corazón dolorido, después de tanto tiempo por fin había encontrado una mujer que lograba despertarle emociones y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro otra vez…

-¿Podrías abrazarme sólo por hoy?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke se moría por tenerla en sus brazos pero sentía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, no quería odiarse a sí mismo por dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y la recostó en su pecho, abrazándola fuerte, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él arrullado por el calor de ese pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con las primeras luces del día, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos instantes, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez ya estaba de mal humor cuando choqué contra él.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Lentamente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la enorme cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertarlo.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su libreta, la dejó sobre la almohada y tomó su recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis y media de la mañana, casi tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse y sobre todo porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara regresando a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón,decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta se presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces y volvió a estremecerse por dentro, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de dudas para tomar una decisión de una vez por todas.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios vacíos y el frasco de chocolate abierto sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! pero…¿En dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver el lugar donde Sakura había dormido notó una pequeña nota sobre la almohada y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve agua, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla, en realidad sabía por qué no lo había hecho, pero ahora se arrepentía por completo.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que le robó el corazón en tan sólo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla, aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla, el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente y al tomar el cepillo vió unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la extraña situación que había ocurrido y como excusa alegó que la joven había olvidado algo en la habitación y quería devolvérselo.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos personales de nuestros huéspedes, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- Las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosaspor el enfado que sentía…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Tengo suerte de que la recepcionista sea una tonta, al menos averigüé su apellido, eso podría reducir la búsqueda.

Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en el sector de diseño de una tienda departamental, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas estaría Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí.- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento. Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño, los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al verla.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró hacia adentro.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría a recogerte a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque existe un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de él. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez la amistad de ambos se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente -¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudó a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quién esperaba y se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a Sakura…ya no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia su amiga, aunque le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante éste año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga y en ese instante se dió cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de Ino, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo… estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no se dijo- aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No…no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero sus personalidades no tenían nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre, una botella del mejor Sake y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, una chuleta de cerdo empanada y arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida, ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo era alto y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable, por eso nunca entendí por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba ese sonido, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía y trató de no distraerlo.

-Salieron durante un año, a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron casarse, mi hermano trabajaba como asistente en una empresa y ella era secretaria en una firma de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decirlo y no le creía demasiado porque… ¿cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así?, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo el contacto con las cosas que lo ataban a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día y seamos amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades que había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura… ¿Estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con tono de súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aún estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que era una imagen engañosa, dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo…-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vió.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro de que algo estaba pasando, no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo y lo haría, si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre.

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella la noche anterior, cuando la besó por primera y última vez. Estaba consciente de que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-distraídamente se quitó los zapatos y colgó la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.- ¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó en el sofá junto a Ino y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, eres mi amiga y te quiero pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera, y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.

\- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, sé que algo te pasa, está bien si no quieres contármelo pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana debo levantarme temprano para ir a casa de mis padres, debería acostarme ahora.

-Que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sintió con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio. Al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó - lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes las llaves a Estados unidos, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto aunque no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que de su llegada y asegurarle que iría a visitarla al día siguiente, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo como para poder verla, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella era suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta abierta sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en el cepillo, se preguntó cómo estaría en ese momento, seguramente en compañía de su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó dentro del vestido mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como su dirección o su número de teléfono pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía una vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto y a pesar de conocerla por tan poco tiempo la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en contactarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-dijo con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de decirmelo porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias de esa maldita, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió con una mirada asesina y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho "del problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, puedo estar ahí en menos de media hora.

-Bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, exceptuando la vez en que Itachi lo vió en Nueva york ésta era la primera vez que se veían en tokio desde el día de la boda fallida de Sasuke, desde el día en que le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré ¿quieres que vayamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

Tan mandón como siempre pensó Itachi.

-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, ella no quiere ir porque aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres y por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de regresar a Tokio su madre la llamó para hablar, el corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo había contado antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solo algo cansada, no he tenido mucho tiempo para dormir y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mebuki le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra en un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curvada, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran sólo imágenes borrosas, por lo general se despertaba sobresaltada.

Días más tarde se lo contó a su madre y ésta creyó que tal vez a causa de la sugestión de saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina aunque no lograba ver su rostro, la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que estaba en su habitación se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres y la nota de Sasuke, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche anterior, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vió cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y se encontró a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en éste estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fuí más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando al respecto, Ino no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches y en cuanto a Itachi era obvio que se lo decía para hacerle una broma pero Sakura sabía que en el fondo a su amiga le dolía decir esas cosas porque ella amaba a Itachi.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que todo había sido un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta de que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería a una firma de arquitectos encargada de diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, por lo general proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle? - preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, eso o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj marcó las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO! - dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas que estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado, tenía que hablarle como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro de uno de los elevadores, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que el que habían tomado las chicas iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que hacía unos minutos estaban con Sakura acercarse a un automóvil, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y a punto de perder las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke la sujetó más fuerte todavía.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era lo mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo, ¡deja de engañarte!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, hasta calmarse lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dió una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes de hora y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos en su cuerpo desconocidos hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo y sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un largo día de trabajo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios y pocos minutos más tarde estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofá, se sentó junto a ella mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no ni si quiera sabía cuál era la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad sólo quería mostrártelo y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites como sé que tú me lo darías a mí porque aunque lo niegues ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría… si es por la presión de darme una respuesta no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada. Se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable.

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar, sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, ¿por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía?, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas sólo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dió un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y se quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

La navidad pasó de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que la acosaban.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

El teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, no conocía el número del mensaje, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y al entrar en la cocina su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y a su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas lo sé pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia otro realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que si te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase nunca te guiará por un mal camino y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica eso es lo que pasará porque nada lo podrá evitar y si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados comentando cómo y con quién habían pasado las festividades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaba enfrascada en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-Todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte la tuya, eres la única de las tres con pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ya me parecía que tu cara se puso extraña al verlo el otro día, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera. ¿Por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de él, aunque sólo fuera su nombre… ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itach, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se diera cuenta de que era a él a quien realmente amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para elegir qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, debía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, están organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, ¿podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán?, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entró nuevamente a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí o al menos eso parecía, por lo tanto iría para salir de dudas.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en la que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, me falta poco, ustedes adelántense en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó sin levantar los ojos de la pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglarse la ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo a la discoteca, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile se abría en el centro y una barra de tragos en medio a modo de isla, las luces electrónicas se reflejaban en todos lados llenando el ambiente extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía claro, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la blusa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraron automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera una cualidad natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, justo frente a Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegaron Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba con éste una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó dedicándole una sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que Sasuke siempre había preferido hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acarició suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan sólo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué hacía?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan sólo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío, a un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto.- la tomó del brazo arrastrándola hacia la pista, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer juntos toda la noche podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa en su campaña de conquista de Sakura, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad recordando la converación de esa tarde y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargó toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría y éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más mirando a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

\- Vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la intimidaba, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora sólo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dió algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta tan trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi compañera de piso, se llama Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? – dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

\- Yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Para Sakura los ojos que la miraban eran como una noche estrellada, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no pensaría en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.

\- Tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba veinte minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.

-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, aunqueo por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.- eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó el abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…- guió a su amiga hasta la habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dió la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez la nota de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su ella y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y el matrimonio no significaban ataduras y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo… ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan éstas cosas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regale algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-¿Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura que lo único que le daría serían problemas y además estaba ella misma, también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY Y POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad.

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;)

¿Sasuke hablando tan informal? éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, el cambio no le desagradó para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO A LA HORA QUE ACORDAMOS, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal, al pensar en Sasuke mientras lo hacía se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

Ésta vez la chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito salir de su garganta y perderse entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el contenido, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras ella tendía la ropa recién lavada, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste por fin conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final de la formación, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte cuando uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor y honor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor y sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño normal, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos a algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora volvió a casa, con el rostro algo rojo por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que había varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?"

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?"

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO"

Sakura no cabía en sí de la felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por una persona que no era su novio y que además lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…"

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA."

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites invadió la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke aunque fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente los músculos se fueron relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban tiñéndose de blanco por el paso de los años, recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una hermosa pequeña en brazos y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la chica, ahora una anciana no había terminado con su vida el mismo día en que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él y además, si se suicidaba tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dió un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vió al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola, pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-Hola, Estás hermosa ¿lista para irnos?

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad y tenía la respiración agitada, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el negro de sus ojos y el color pálido de su piel.

Tomó s cosas y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos negando con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, ella, sonrojada ante el gesto metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía Sasuke emanando a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior se habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, si su novio era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, tomó su mano para tranquilizarla y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba y luego comenzó a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella, así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar una mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una, tendría que pensar en un modo de compensárselo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio exquisitamente decorado con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas de cristal y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de ambos y pasaron a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante y sofisticada joven con vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una mujer no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas modernas escaleras con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de la línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños paneles de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella, una sonrisa de niña inocente se extendía por su rostro, y se juró a sí mismo que la vería al despertar por el resto de sus vida…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vió a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos.- dijo sonriendo.

Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron el rostro con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo?, aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco, fue especial…

La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Sé que ya hablamos de esto pero aún así me parece muy extraño, estoy confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando te veo no dejo de sentir algo extraño, como una añoranza.

-Lo sé.- sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿podía tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

\- Es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que tú me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, porque sabía que estabas sufriendo pero yo también lo estaba pasando mal, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fuí cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo y continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías y me volví loco, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por el suelo y armando un alboroto.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos, de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí, un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo alojándose en su rostro, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando sus cartas desde el primer momento pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad en la que había vivido por tanto tiempo, quería seguirla a la luz del amanecer…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegres como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj dio las doce, era año nuevo, El restaurante invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo, con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí, la besó lentamente, sin prisas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar para recordar viejos tiempos…?-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su derecha donde se abría una amplia zona con varias parejas bailando al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "…Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento…".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con el pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más y no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de su lado.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi, la sensación era extraordinaria.

Luego de varios temas volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciándole muslo mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente, notó que llevaba unas medias de seda muy suaves, su mente comenzó a volar.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke sobre su pierna y puso su mano encima. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo, como si se conocieran de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio y luego de aparcar en el estacionamiento Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó febrilmente en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron los abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la habitación y vió su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vió las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario, a la izquierda una biblioteca llena de libros, fotografías y adornos.

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vió la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa aquella noche, ella la había conservado y la tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo, al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, en una esquina de la mesita inocentemente ubicada había una pieza de metal muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en el pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-¿Qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar pero no sé en dónde y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú cuando se los digo, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, parece que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al oírlo, Sasuke provocaba un caos en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.- Acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ambos con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré…-dijo Sakura abriendo el frasco de chocolate, tomó una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacabó un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dió un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido sin poder hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con unas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por un campo cercano, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas. Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido nada parecido pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que nunca vendría, creí que estaba loca, de pronto noté un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes y sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro pero tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, finalmente el impulso fue más fuerte.-Sakura miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

-Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

-Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo porque podría estar embrujado o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuese quería que llegara hasta mí.

Y comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello negro y largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello. También veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía ese extraño objeto y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.-

Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

-Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-¿se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, ésto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importó, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dió cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, se movió para acostarse a su lado nuevamente.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vió nuevamente la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que la hubieras guardado.

-No podía tirarla, en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó.

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa? estás pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que ya sé quién es tu novio y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en la empresa pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

-Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro.

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque pensándolo bien debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera, ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y de lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca, luego si lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.

Sakura se dió cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dió cuenta de que Sakura estaba llegando a su límite y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcó las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había tenido un sueño muy raro, Sasuke estaba en él…¡Sasuke! se dijo despertando de golpe, se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido y abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, los brazos de él sujetando firmemente su cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama, apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados y en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dió un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido. Lentamente abrió los ojos, su mirada era cálida.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.

Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa, ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a pocos minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda con la idea de ir pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco a éstas alturas.

-Tienes razón.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.-

Le dió un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo. Tomó del armario unos jeans azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. También había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura y exponerla de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaríaal saber la noticia la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de la forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos en su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltearse para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.

-Parecemos un matrimonio.- dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dió cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con ella.

-Cielos Sakura estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable. -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.- ¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, ¿nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón, me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.

-Hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, sé que es un poco indiscreto pero es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante, puedes preguntar.

-¿Ustedes ya han tenido intimidad?, imagino que si.

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto al hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido, a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda y protegida, era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me fuí dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y estaba intentando convencerme a mí misma de que con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti, no podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Sé que sonaré egoísta e infantil pero me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie porque eres mía, de nadie más.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- dijo poniéndole las manos alrededor del cuello y pegándose a él.-De todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi hermano.- dijo con ironía- y en los tres años que siguieron a la ruptura no estuve interesado en salir ni conocer a nadie.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí hace poco cuando regresé a Japón, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, y generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos sólo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo supe yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dió la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entró al restaurante donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí! -Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.

Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fuí de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente. Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga, feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que ví en mis sueños, todo encaja y además Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.- tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-de pronto comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.

Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?,¡dimelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!- se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo con ustedes?, es porque además del trabajo conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Que la conozco?, ¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona pero ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -dijo con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo éste tiempo pensando en una venganza estás equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan en el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente sin perder ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi te lo repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer y ella nunca me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que dices o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte?

Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no sólo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado diciéndole que lo amaba, él no se acercó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Veinte minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche en edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si querías construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fuí completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste. Si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Sólo una parte, la imagen bonita de ti Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un sólo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vez el maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse había dado resultado pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre su brazo y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó y miró el reloj, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho y tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vió los mensajes recibidos, habían dos de su madre, uno de Hinata recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de ti salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además ésta noche necesito una amiga.

-Está bien pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí lo sé, gracias…te amo.-dijo en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secarte las lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.- dijo Ino dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos.

Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera, su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura. Dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en su pecho, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras dejándola llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se Sakura se levantó y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-¿Ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se calmen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente, eso me ayudará a pensar, y debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía los domingos pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste el año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?. -Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que pudo decir y fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo, pase lo que pase recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitó la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ese hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dió un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma tan retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél lunes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia, por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer noticias suyas después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.

Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura, date tiempo para procesar las cosas y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga, que se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto, si que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas, parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente pero al verle el semblante notaron que algo malo había sucedido

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas estoy bien, es sólo que anoche dormí bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me di cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido y me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses eso porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar, lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido, es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria que será la más importante necesito hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo si están de acuerdo.

-Estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó y salió de la oficina con los planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio. Sakura se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, Sakura fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al verla acercarse con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella. Casi al mismo tiempo aparecieron las chicas.

-¿Listas?

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar al elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió, Hinata y Rin caminaban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio pero tardaron poco en llegar, el restaurante se encontraba cerca de la tienda departamental, en el décimo piso de un edificio.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, de cabello rubio, ojos de color azul cielo y sonrisa despreocupada.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-dijo Neji-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas mientras Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones y conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Cerca de las nueve decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos, ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.-Rin habló a todos en general pero sin dejar de ver a Neji.

-El gusto es nuestro.- dijo Sasuke con voz seductora por naturaleza-Si les parece las llevaremos a casa, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, yo puedo encargarme de llevar a Sakura.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, se tranquilizó al ver su rostro, relajado y sin signos de mal humor.

-No, ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación, hoy me di cuenta de que ya no importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo por profesionalismo, a pesar de todo se siente muy bien saber que puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-

Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, su humor era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.

-Hablando de eso, se lo conté a mi madre o mejor dicho le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi el día en que se enteró de que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto.

-¿Qué pensará tu madre de mi?, seguramente que soy una chica sin escrúpulos que juega con sus hijos…

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a estar con Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos y que aunque Itachi le cueste superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, después de ti mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara a su casa un día de éstos.

Sakura sintió un gran peso caerse de sus hombros.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Me preguntaba si quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultarnos más creí que sería lo normal que vinieras a mi casa cuando quisieras, sé que dije que esperaría un poco más pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, ¿Realmente ella quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien, vamos.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble aunque había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

\- Mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-se apresuró a contestar Sakura-No queremos molestarte, prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos de eso luego, hasta luego.-

Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, se hubiera arreglado un poco más. Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño -seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.- con una sonrisa sugerente la tomó por la cintura y la giró hacia él. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto pero para ella sí, deja tu abrigo en el sofá ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-sus ojos adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil, pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Los llamaré mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-

Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí? – su rostro se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos.

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.

La voz de Sasuke era suave y sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.

-No necesito una joya para recordarte, lo hago a cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Con un largo beso de despedida la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta de salida, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón Sasuke es atractivo, pero además de eso es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-su rostro se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó para ayudarla.

-Estará bien no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio, ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dió para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa- hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales a pesar de conocerse hace tan poco tiempo…quiero tener los míos algún día.- soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco, estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien maravilloso.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SÓLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE."

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIÉN TE AMO…"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encendía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?- dijo Hinata entrando con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, la acción pasará a estar en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día traiga a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-dijo Sakura entre risas-Le diré a Sasuke que lo traiga algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que afecte mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable.

-Si tú lo dices…

Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para ir a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los días anteriores, ahora vestía jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura en la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-dijo con un susurro, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola, tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas.

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…

La tompo de la mano y la llevó detrás de unos grandes paneles de madera que estaban alejados de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.

La tomó por la cintura y la besó lenta pero apasionadamente.

-Yo también quería verte, te he extrañado toda la mañana, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-

Pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke para tocar ese cabello que le encantaba

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarla…creo que es usted la que lo está haciendo con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…- su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en el estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya o nos despedirán a ambos.- dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y encendido beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, cuando el reloj por fin marcó las seis en punto las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso el teléfono celular para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando a la entrada, al cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vió la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a caminar hacia Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma después de todo lo que habían compartido?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke detrás, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercó a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto a su cuerpo.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, los paramédicos lo aseguraron con cuidado en la camilla y procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas que ella a duras penas pudo contestar, su mente estaba congelada, detrás suyo el conductor del automóvil no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura… ¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?- la voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo embistió en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-el llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida llegaré en seguida…

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fuí un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo detrás de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada del quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro, esperó a que dejara de hablar por teléfono. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio.

Ino apareció poco después corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo siento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-

Le dedicó una sonrisa para darle ánimos, pero en su interior estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino, yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche que sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana podría reunir el coraje para admitir su cobardía y se hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke pero sólo podían entrar familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron antes de terminar.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.

Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.

-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacarlo a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti y aún así por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, no, no era la indicada para hacerlo.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien, se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban ubicadas dentro de pequeños cubículos para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, tenía la cabeza y el pecho vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debía dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado de esa manera.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo, me reconforta saber que estás más calmado.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dió un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vió a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarles que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- la sensación de alivio invadió la habitación, el doctor continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en el cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando favorablemente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han fueron para saber personalmente, sumamente preocupados y se pusieron a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle más exámenes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en los ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por el esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el automóvil en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentió vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se levantó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y la tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en estos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera encontró a Mikoto junto a su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura, el doctor nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de que haya daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturó, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y le tomó lamano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así poder tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba la relación de ambos, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, saldremos adelante sin importar los daños que tenga, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?- sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos…- Itachi se rascó la frente en señal de confusión.

-Te lo contaré afuera, primero aprovecha estos minutos a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está adentro con Sasuke, demorará un poco.

-Bien.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fijamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó en secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía ser cierto.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años sabiendo que le arruiné la vida, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que tuvimos de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí así que me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme y no me guardaba rencor, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más todo esto se habría evitado.

-Luego de eso él te vio en la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.

Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.

-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos sean felices, sé que tú serás capaz de amarlo y cuidarlo mejor que yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentió peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día en que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me perdones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las extrañas coincidencias, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-le dijo con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar en el futuro cercano y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara.

Lo habían transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.

De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.

-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas.

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al final del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más.

Al caminar en su dirección la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperó al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras y sin dejar de sonreír entró en la habitación, Itachi estaba desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar en la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones.

La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y lo besó en la frente, el brillo se intensificó haciendo que Itachi se protegiera los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en el aire. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos dándole la señal, la alegría lo invadió.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida y sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura, despierta, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.

-Mira hacia tu derecha.

La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke! -dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…

-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando notó que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos especiales y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, tome de a pequeños sorbos.- dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco del vaso que le acercó a los labios.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo.

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban afuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me indicó con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y la haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia, eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la vi todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de ti nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, fue incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-dijo extendiendo su mano.-recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.

La acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.

-¿A sí?, ¿qué te dijo? –disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo pero si no fuera así tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche en que despertaste.

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dió en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera, no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo lo busqué y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa melancólica.

\- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que te cuide durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y con Itachi mejor no intentar, ni si quiera puede cuidar él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.

La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante y Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto que los miraba sonriendo.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos así, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, después de todo lo que has pasado.

Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura no me habías dicho nada.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si es necesario.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola del brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.- dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal y sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego del movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama y notó algo en la mesita de noche, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello, el día que desperté en el hotel estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-dijo éste con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo.-dijo pegándose a ella y la abrazandola por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta tela.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-dijo con una sonrisa irónica.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-En ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, había tenido razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzó rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke y el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y con el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dió vacaciones adelantadas para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro habían dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo, quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Al ver éste anillo cada día podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

La chica estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti, pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda del día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas blancas de madera debajo del árbol, adornadas con flores que se dividían dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido, lo que significaba que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…caminando sobre la alfombra blanca del brazo de su padre, con una suave música de fondo llenando el ambiente, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda y su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro marido con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto" ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible y la besó.

En lugar de aplausos se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y ambos se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de ver a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura. Cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-No puedo creer que te has casado.- dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.

Ambas se abrazaron.

-Ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.- dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad, en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…- le dedicó a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire saludándolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-dijo con una sonrisa enigmática.

Una hora y media más tarde Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel y la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdos para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Es una hermosa vista señora Uchiha.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir, ¿te gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura hundiéndola nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita que sacudió el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir, el de la comida, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre pero no sólo de comida…-dijo con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Sakura se acercó al mini bar y sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate.

-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…- dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	17. Chapter 17

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	19. Chapter 19

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	20. Chapter 20

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	21. Chapter 21

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	22. Chapter 22

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	23. Chapter 23

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


	24. Chapter 24

Sakura y Sasuke.

Te buscaré por mil vidas.

Capítulo 1

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, faltaba poco para el amanecer y no podía contener su emoción, volvería a su hogar luego de pasar un año entero en aquél país extranjero tan diferente para ella, no podía negar que Nueva York era una ciudad muy atractiva, llena de oportunidades, sin embargo el encanto de su amado Tokio no podía compararse con nada.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido de lana gris, pantimedias gruesas y unas abrigadas botas, esa mañana hacía frío, las nevadas ya habían comenzado. Ordenó su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde su compañera de apartamento la estaba esperando para desayunar juntas por última vez, Ten Ten había sido su familia durante ese tiempo y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

-Buenos días Sakura, te he preparado una sorpresa por ser éste nuestro desayuno de despedida.- una lágrima amenazó con escaparse de los ojos verdes de Sákura, cómo iba a extrañar sus charlas hasta la madrugada…

-¡TenTen, gracias!, no tenías que haber preparado todo esto sólo por mí –

-No seas tonta, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi querida amiga.- Le contestó TenTen mientras ponía los platos en la mesa sonriendo aunque sin mirarla a los ojos, en parte para ocultar su tristeza, ella también tenía el corazón apretado por la separación de ambas.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la mañana, era hora de partir, Sákura fue por su equipaje y al dejarlo en la puerta ambas amigas no pudieron evitar llorar y abrazarse, habían sido amigas, confidentes, hermanas, todo en tan sólo un año, apoyándose mutuamente en un país extraño.

-No llores, tonta o harás que mi maquillaje sea un desastre.- le reprochó Sakura entre risas tomando su equipaje.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti amiga, todavía me queda un año más aquí, pero prometo que volveremos a vernos cuando vuelva a Japón. Mantente en contacto.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, mejor me voy antes de perder mi vuelo, el clima parece bastante difícil hoy con la nevada, es mejor que salga con algo de tiempo por si acaso. Nos veremos pronto.-

Sakura tomó su equipaje y partió hacia el vestíbulo del edificio, donde un taxi ya la esperaba en la acera, listo para llevarla al aeropuerto.

Veinte minutos más tarde el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto john F Kennedy, la chica se dispuso a hacer el papeleo para su vuelo programado para las 11:15 horas, tenía tiempo de sobra así que se acomodó en una cálida cafetería del aeropuerto, pidió un chocolate caliente y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para ver los diseños de ropa que había preparado, estaba a punto de entrar a una de las mejores empresas de indumentaria en Tokio gracias a la especialización que había cursado en Estados Unidos.

Estaba algo nerviosa, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, sobre todo porque vería nuevamente a su novio Itachi, un chico guapo, cinco años mayor que ella, era diseñador gráfico y director en una empresa de publicidad, cuando lo vio por primera vez fue en una mañana de invierno, Sakura iba retrasada para su clase en la universidad cuando resbaló en el hielo de la acera, chico la sostuvo justo a tiempo para detener su caída, todavía recordaba esas manos blancas de dedos largos sujetando sus brazos y sobre todo sus ojos…esos ojos azabache que la paralizaron, con sus jeans rotos a la altura de la rodilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.

-Lo siento.-Balbuceó la chica.- Iba apurada y no presté atención al hielo de la acera…-Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos al máximo no sólo por la vergüenza, sino también por la impresión de esa mirada penetrante.

A Itachi le fascinó esa belleza de ojos verde agua que lo miraba desde el piso, con suaves cabellos rosa cayéndole en la frente, sería una buena distracción para sus últimos episodios de aburrimiento y haciendo un esfuerzo mental por volver a la realidad la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, o puedes lastimarte…-Los ojos de Itachi la miraron de arriba a abajo, de forma poco educada, qué importaba, lo que tenía ante sus ojos valía la pena, una delicia delgada y frágil de piel pálida y ojos verdes, vestida por completo en colores pasteles, parecía un rayo de luz en ese día oscuro de invierno.

-Sí, prometo tener más cuidado, siento mucho haberte molestado, mejor me voy o llegaré tarde a mis clases.-Dijo Sakura tratando de acomodar sus libros y su bolso nuevamente, se inclinó hacia Itachi en forma de saludo y salió a toda velocidad.

Itachi no le respondió.

-Qué chico tan raro…sus ojos eran muy intimidantes.- pensó Sakura, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, tenía solo cinco minutos para llegar a su clase, sin saber que a la distancia un chico de jeans rotos y ojos más negros que la noche la seguía, decidido a no dejar ir un botín como aquél…una conquista rara y especial para su colección.

Capítulo 2

Sakura volvió a la realidad, miró el reloj, faltaba sólo media hora para la salida de su vuelo, se había perdido en sus recuerdos demasiado tiempo, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la puerta de embarque pensando en Itachi, no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado casi dos años desde que se conocieran.

Todavía recordaba el susto que se llevó al verlo parado en la entrada de la universidad cuando ella salía de clases, esperándola, un completo desconocido…le dió miedo pero a la vez intriga y se sintió halagada de que un chico tan atractivo deseara esperar por ella tras haberla visto sólo una vez.

-Hola.-Le dijo Itachi.-Tenía miedo de que no llegaras viva al final del día y decidí ayudarte para que no te vuelvas a caer.- su apariencia de chico malo contrastaba con sus ojos, cálidos y amistosos.- ¿Tienes hambre?, conozco un sitio muy bueno cerca de aquí y si quieres podríamos comer algo allí.

-H-hola…eh, ¿hambre?- Sakura no sabía que hacer, ¡era un extraño!, pero uno muy atractivo.- un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que estudio aquí? – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño

-Te seguí…- le dijo el chico y una enorme sonrisa de "sé que hice algo malo y no lo lamento" cruzó su rostro, causando que Sakura comenzara a reírse.

Y desde ese día Itachi Uchiha ya no se despegó de su lado, al inicio Sakura no podía entender que alguien como él se interesara en ella, seguramente Itachi sólo buscaba algo pasajero, pero para su sorpresa con el tiempo él comenzó a cambiar y a demostrar más seriedad en sus sentimientos. La amistad fue cambiando hasta que finalmente una tarde de marzo le dijo que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida con ella…

Itachi Uchiha…uno de los chicos más codiciados por su atractivo, además, con el tiempo descubrió que él había hecho varios trabajos de publicidad para empresas muy afamadas de Japón y su reputación estaba expandiéndose a otros países rápidamente.

Sákura no supo responder a su propuesta, aún no podía decir que lo amara, aunque sentía cierta atracción física y con el paso de los meses había ido aprendiendo a estar cómoda en su compañía, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué, para ser sincera ni ella misma lo entendía, un chico que lo tenía todo, estaba loca por dudar, pero aun así no estaba lista para aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que decidieron continuar como novios por un tiempo más, luego Sakura recibió repentinamente la oportunidad de viajar a Estados unidos por un año para especializarse.

-A la vuelta de mi viaje prometo darte una respuesta Itachi, no mereces seguir esperando, así que si puedes esperar este tiempo prometo que haré todo de mi parte para darte una respuesta.

Sakura estaba segura que el viaje la ayudaría a pensar, extrañarlo seguramente la haría darse cuenta de si lo que sentía era amor o cariño, pero fuera lo que fuera de algo estaba segura, Itachi era un buen hombre y no merecía seguir esperando, ella había sido testigo del cambio que tuvo al conocerla, cuando sus amigas supieron que salía con él no cabían en sí de la emoción, al parecer la única que vivía en una burbuja era ella al no conocerlo.

Itachi le contó que al principio solo se sintió atraído, pero luego fue dándose cuenta de que con ella podía ser quien realmente era… sin necesidad de tener que hablar todo el tiempo de su éxito…que por lo general era lo que atraía a las chicas como abejas a la miel.

Y ahora ella finalmente lo extrañaba, pensaba en él, esperaba los horarios en que se conectaban por internet, "esto debe ser amor" se dijo una tarde sentada en el parque sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes.

Lo cierto era que Sakura Haruno no se había enamorado en su vida, tenía veinticinco años y había conocido a varios chicos pero ninguno había despertado nada fuerte en su corazón, si bien con Itachi se sentía más cómoda que con los anteriores, no era una pasión de esas que consumen todo a su paso, aunque confiaba en que con el tiempo su relación cambiara, a fin de cuentas, no todo podía ser pasión en la vida, así que le diría que sí a su propuesta de matrmonio al llegar a Tokio.

En esos pensamientos iba perdida, cuando de pronto chocó con algo que la hizo caer de espaldas, golpeándose el suelo, unas manos fuertes la tomaron por los brazos y la levantaron de forma brusca, al mirar hacia arriba y ver quién la estaba sosteniendo sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía ser que el destino estuviera jugando con ella de esa forma, metiéndola dos veces en la misma situación, primero con Itachi y ahora con un chico igual de extraño, que la miraba con unos ojos tan negros como la noche, pero a diferencia de Itachi, éstos eran gélidos y demostraban enojo e impaciencia.

-¡Mira por dónde vas!- Le dijo en tono brusco.

El chico con el que había chocado era…sorprendente, no había otra palabra para definirlo, sumamente atractivo, de piel clara, cabello negro, levemente despeinado y un traje negro de un corte excelente pensó sakura.

-L-lo s-siento.-Musitó Sakura, sin saber qué decir, lo cierto era que aquél chico enojado tenía razón, debía tener más cuidado de ver por dónde iba.-No quise golpearlo, yo, no lo vi, por favor perdóneme…

El chico la miró con impaciencia, como si el solo verla le molestara y se dio la vuelta para mostrar su documentación a la funcionaria del aeropuerto y poder abordar el avión.

-Qué ojos tan…- Sasuke no supo definir la palabra, eran como un lago de agua verde y clara, una mirada cristalina, totalmente inocente, sintió como si hubiera visto dentro de él, y la sensación no le gustó, tal vez por eso la levantó de forma tan brusca, el pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso lo ponía incómodo.

Sakura estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo al tener que permanecer en la fila justamente detrás de él sabiendo el bochorno que había causado, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa más que esperar su turno para abordar el avión, con suerte su asiento estaría alejado del suyo, o tal vez él viajara en primera clase y no en turista como ella, al menos así no tendrían que cruzarse nuevamente…

-No sé por qué me preocupo tanto, fue solo un accidente, aunque uno demasiado familiar.- un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.-Ésto no presagia nada bueno…cada vez que lo siento pasa algo, espero que el vuelo sea tranquilo…

Sakura miró su boleto y buscó su asiento, teniendo sumo cuidado de no chocar con nadie esa vez, lo encontró al cabo de pocos segundos situado en una fila en medio del avión.

-Lástima, no me tocó ventanilla, bueno- se dijo.- al menos estoy al lado del pasillo.

Ya un poco más tranquila (olvidado el incidente del chico malhumorado) se enfrascó en su música mientras sacaba un lápiz y su cuaderno de notas para trabajar un poco mientras la azafata del avión le entregaba el almuerzo.

Las horas de vuelo comenzaron a hacerse notar y algunas personas se quedaron dormidas, Sakura se quitó sus anteojos y miró su cuaderno, tenía algunas buenas ideas para desarrollar cuando llegara a Tokio y exponer en su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose algo cansada, guardó su sus cosas y puso una música más tranquila en su reproductor, eso le ayudaría a relajarse un poco, aún quedaban varias horas de vuelo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, mecida por la suave música instrumental.

Capitulo 3

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz artificial le lastimaba la vista, debió haberse dormido profundamente por la forma en que estaba sentada, ladeada y con el cabello revuelto, sus auriculares caídos en el pecho.

-Ya debe ser de noche.- Se dijo mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera, ese que Itachi le regalara en su último cumpleaños, con el dibujo de una flor de cerezo de fondo. Instintivamente buscó a la distancia una ventanilla para mirar el color del cielo y comprobar efectivamente que se había oscurecido, al girar su rostro hacia la ventanilla más cercana casi se muere del impacto, el chico arrogante de esa mañana la estaba mirando fijamente, con esos ojos negros que no dejaban traslucir sentimiento ni intención alguna, estaba sentado justo al lado de la ventana, a su misma altura.

-Esto es demasiado, no puede ser que el destino me esté haciendo esto.-pensó exasperada mientras giraba el rostro hacia adelante, avergonzada una vez más, era extraño que hubiera conocido a un chico tan parecido a Itachi de una forma tan similar, ¿sería un presagio de algo?, pero sobre todo sus ojos, la energía que despedía su presencia, podía sentirla a metros de distancia, una sensación extraña se alojó en su estómago, que en nada tenía que ver con el hambre.

-Debo estirar las piernas, si sigo sentada aquí con la mirada de ese chico encima creo que voy a explotar.-Rápidamente se alisó el vestido de lana que llevaba puesto y caminó lentamente hasta el baño, estaba ocupado, se alegró de no tener que volver tan rápido a su asiento…

Al entrar en el baño se miró en el espejo, estaba hecha un desastre, sacó de su bolso de mano un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar los nudos que se le habían formado en la nuca con un poco de rudeza, normalmente cuidaba de su cabello pero necesitaba liberar algo de tensión, se refrescó la cara y se retocó el poco maquillaje que tenía puesto, se alisó el vestido de lana y se acomodó los pendientes y el collar. Se colocó un poco de perfume en las muñecas y el cuello salió y de nuevo al pasillo un poco más tranquila.

En el camino logró encontrar una azafata, a la que le pidió algo de agua y siguió su camino hacia su asiento, decidida a que ese chico no la afectara, ¿quién se creía que era para mirarla de esa forma?, pero ya le demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer el poder de la indiferencia, se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras iba acercándose a su asiento pudo ver el cabello negro y despeinado de ese arrogante, algo se revolvió en su estómago, pero no hizo caso de ello, seguramente serían todas las emociones acumuladas más el cansancio del viaje…

Se sentó nuevamente en su asiento sin si quiera mirar a la ventanilla del avión, pero sentía esa mirada sobre ella, cada vez más intensa, el escalofrío se intensificó en la base de su espalda, sin saber por qué… trató una vez más de dibujar en su cuaderno nuevos diseños pero fue inútil, lo único que sus dedos lograban trazar eran un par de ojos oscuros, se dijo que eran los de Itachi, pero en el fondo sabía que no eran sus ojos, eran otros que en esos momentos no la perdían de vista.

El vuelo finalmente estaba llegando a su fin, luego de más de doce horas, por fin se libraría de ese chico irritante, no dejaría que siguiera afectándola, como si de una broma del destino se tratara en ese momento él se levantó de su asiento y pasó a su lado, dejando su fragancia suspendida en el aire.

-¡Sakura, qué demonios te pasa!- se abofeteó mentalmente.- ¡No lo conoces!, ¿cómo puede afectarte tanto incluso su olor?- La voz malvada de su mente acudió a escena- A Itachi tampoco lo conocías y sin embargo saliste con él…-

-¡YA BASTA!- Se gritó internamente, tratando de terminar la pelea entre las voces de su interior, a su manera las dos tenían razón, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer alguien como él justo ahora, un completo desconocido que le despertaba sensaciones que ni si quiera Itachi en dos años logró hacer surgir en ella?, ¿Sería tal vez un aviso del destino de que Itachi no era el indicado, de que tal vez existiera otra persona que pudiera despertarle sentimientos más fuertes?

Mientras Sakura debatía con ella misma el chico volvió a pasar a su lado para volver a su asiento, con ese perfume tan particular, como una confirmación silenciosa de sus pensamientos. –Estoy enloqueciendo.- se dijo con un suspiro de resignación.

Sasuke no entendía qué demonios le estaba pasando, no había podido dejar de mirar a esa molesta chica en casi todo el vuelo, ese pelo rosa atraía sus ojos como por obra de magnetismo, al verla dormirse pudo observarla mejor, sin riesgos de que ella lo descubriera, se levantó de su asiento y se paró en el pasillo, justo frente a ella, aparentando usar su teléfono celular, cuando lo que en realidad hacía mirar a la pequeña chica que tenía en frente, con la cabeza ladeada y el cabello cubriendo parte su cara, su vestido de lana gris tenía un cuello ancho, por lo que podía ver parte de la piel blanca y suave de su pecho, en su rostro se dibujaba la tensión, seguramente estaría teniendo un sueño agitado, tenía un pequeño pliegue entre sus ojos cuando fruncía el ceño, le provocaba querer pasar el dedo para suavizarlo…

-Demonios, qué me está pasando…debo estar loco, ni si quiera la conozco.-Se dijo con incredulidad.

El vuelo tuvo muchos problemas para aterrizar, el avión debió esperar en el aire por varios minutos debido a los fuertes vientos, justo cuando estaban a punto de desviarse un aeropuerto más seguro el viento dió una pequeña tregua, permitiendo el aterrizaje, pero siendo el último autorizado por esa noche.

Sakura se maldijo por llevar un vestido, el frío era infernal en diciembre, se ajustó su abrigo todo lo que pudo junto con su bufanda y tomó sus cosas, Los nervios volvieron a alojarse en su estómago cuando sintió que el chico de irritante iba tras ella, justo, detrás… casi podía sentir su calor irradiándola, su mirada se le clavaba en la nuca.

Cuando entraron al aeropuerto, retiró su equipaje y activó su móvil, un mensaje apareció inmediatamente en la pantalla.

"SAKURA, AMOR, HAY UNA ALERTA METEOROLÓGICA POR TORMENTA DE NIEVE, NO SE PUEDE CONDUCIR POR LAS CARRETERAS Y TODOS LOS SERVICIOS ESTÁN DETENIDOS, A PESAR DE TODO IRÉ A BUSCARTE, CUENTA CONMIGO…ITACHI"

Sákura se asustó al leer el mensaje, sabía que Itachi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ir por ella… se apresuró a llamarlo.

-Hola Itachi, ya llegué al aeropuerto, dime que estás bien y no has cometido ninguna locura por favor…

-Hola amor, estoy bien, pero detenido a mitad de camino al aeropuerto, no puedo llegar por la tormenta, pero lo haré como sea, no te preocupes.

-Itachi escúchame, no vengas, vuelve a tu casa, yo iré a uno de los hoteles que hay cerca del aeropuerto, no cometas ninguna tontería, te repito, ¡NO VENGAS!, SI LO HACES NO ME ENCONTRARÁS AQUÍ PORQUE YA ESTARÉ EN UN HOTEL Y NO SABRÁS EN CUÁL HASTA MAÑANA…

A pesar de su aparente imagen de fragilidad Sakura podía tener un fuerte carácter a veces, algunos segundos más tarde escuchó un breve suspiro en la línea… Itachi finalmente se rindió.

-Está bien, trataré de volver a casa, prométeme que me llamarás apenas encuentres una habitación, es sólo que… tenía ganas de verte, luego de tanto tiempo…-Su voz se fue apagando, desilusionada… ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo? - Se maldijo internamente…definitivamente el merecía una chica mejor.

-Te llamaré apenas esté instalada, no te preocupes, es sólo por una noche, hemos estado separados tantos meses que unas horas no harán diferencia, mañana temprano seguro podremos vernos.

-Te amo Sakura…

-Si…te- te quiero también Itachi…

Demonios, ¿Por qué luego de tanto tiempo saliendo con él no podía decirle que lo amaba? Algo abatida tomó su equipaje y se perdió despacio entre la gente que se movía apresurada a su alrededor.

Capítulo 4

La ventisca del exterior era tremenda, no se lograba ver prácticamente nada, las personas estaban apiñadas a la entrada del aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un taxi, luego de varios minutos de ir y venir decidió alejarse del resguardo de la explanada y caminar con su equipaje algunos metros por la calle, tal vez si se adelantaba un poco podría atrapar uno antes de que llegara al aeropuerto, haber llegado en época navideña y en ese clima había causado como siempre un desborde de turistas, tal vez ni si quiera encontrara una habitación, bueno, ya vería, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver al aeropuerto y dormir un poco allí…

Algunos minutos después, cuando ya estaba a punto de volver sobre sus pasos a causa del frío extremo que le congelaba la cara y las manos logró divisar un taxi y lo detuvo en seguida.

-Buenas noches, ¿podría llevarme al hotel más cercano?

-Por supuesto señorita, el más cercano está a medio kilómetro aproximadamente, de todas formas creo que no podríamos ir más lejos con este clima…

-Está bien, solo lléveme lo más pronto posible.

Algunos minutos más tarde Sakura finalmente llegó ante un imponente edificio con un letrero iluminado al frente en el que se leía Hotel Haneda, muy cerca de la terminal número dos del aeropuerto, pagó su viaje rápidamente y se acercó a la entrada, solamente con el calor del vestíbulo ya se sentía mejor, no le importaría tener que pasar allí la noche si no hubieran habitaciones disponibles.

-Buenas noches, sea bienvenida, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? -Una joven y eficiente recepcionista con un impecable uniforme la miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador.

-Buenas noches, quisiera alojamiento por esta noche, en una habitación lo más sencilla posible.

-Muy bien, permítame verificar en nuestro sistema…-La joven demoró unos segundos, antes de informarle.-Lo sentimos pero por culpa de la tormenta todas nuestras plazas están ocupadas, debido a que los servicios de transporte no funcionarán por esta noche.

Sakura comenzó a pensar qué hacer, no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir esa noche, estaba a punto de preguntar si podía al menos pasar la noche en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando la recepcionista seguramente viendo la angustia de ésta continuó tecleando rápidamente en el ordenador.

-Señorita, aguarde, en el sistema aparece una habitación disponible, no es de las más económicas pero si lo desea podemos alojarla allí esta noche.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, me ha salvado, aquí tiene mi documentación y mi tarjeta de crédito.

La eficiente joven de recepción realizó los trámites correspondientes y rápidamente le entregó una tarjeta magnética para poder ingresar a la habitación.

-Si gusta pasar por uno de los ascensores que están al final del vestíbulo podrá llegar, habitación 690, en el sexto piso.

-Gracias.- Musitó Sakura, ya no tenía mucha más energía por ese día, sólo deseaba una larga ducha caliente y meterse a la cama lo más pronto posible. Mientras esperaba el ascensor decidió llamar a Itachi, seguro que estaría preocupado.

-Itachi, soy Sakura, sólo quería que supieras que con algo de dificultad logré encontrar alojamiento en el hotel Haneda, cerca del aeropuerto.

-¡Sakura!, qué alivio, en ese caso estaré allí mañana temprano, cerca de las 9 ¿está bien?, descansa, te extraño.

-Sí, lo haré, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no entendía cómo podía haber cambiado tanto su forma de hablarle a Itachi, la decisión de aceptar su propuesta de compromiso, tan segura en un inicio estaba debilitándose nuevamente, y lo que más la enojaba era que todo se debía al impacto de haber visto a ese odioso chico en el aeropuerto, al que ni si quiera conocía y con quien casi no había cruzado más que unas bruscas palabras. Todavía tenía grabado en la mente el olor de su perfume, eso la enfurecía aún más, un completo desconocido desajustando su mundo en sólo unas pocas horas, y al que no volvería a ver en la vida...seguramente las horas de insomnio y cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada, luego de dormir un poco seguramente volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

La habitación 690 estaba al final del pasillo, lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y deslizó la tarjeta magnética, la puerta se abrió lentamente, luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para que su cansado cerebro lo pudiera procesar… un aroma familiar invadía la habitación, se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y un escalofrío bajó por su espalda alojándose en la boca del estómago, sobre la cama había una chaqueta negra y en el suelo una maleta…

-¿Pero qué...?- Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su rostro instintivamente volteó hacia la fuente de movimiento, desde una puerta situada a su derecha, un chico en jeans azul oscuro y sin camiseta salió del baño privado secándose el negro y despeinado cabello, mirándola intrigado…

-Sakura deseó morirse en ese momento y que el suelo la tragara, no sólo había entrado a una habitación que ya estaba ocupada, sino que además, quien la ocupaba era "Él", el chico odioso del aeropuerto.

\- No, no, no.- se repetía una y otra vez, con los ojos abiertos de pánico.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo…

De pronto sus fuerzas flaquearon por la falta de comida, cansancio y susto y su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo.

Sasuke la alcanzó en un rápido movimiento para atraparla antes de que se golpeara y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- Sasuke la miraba fijamente con esos ojos completamente negros, sin luz, aunque esta vez preocupado y confundido…no se hubiera imaginado en la vida que esa chica entraría a su habitación, no creyó volver a verla nunca más…pero el destino era caprichoso a veces, se dijo, ahora sí tenía un buen pretexto para observar ese rostro suave y delicado, aunque ésta vez los ojos que lo hechizaron estaban entreabiertos y algo desorientados, a pesar se esforzaba por mirar su rostro fijamente no pudo evitar notar sus largas y atractivas piernas.

-Sí, estoy bien, lo siento una vez más…parece que ésta es una situación familiar…gracias por atraparme de nuevo…

-Disculpa la pregunta, no quiero ser grosero pero ¿cómo entraste aquí?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?

Sakura pasó de estar medio desmayada a hervir de rabia en un segundo…

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para que tenga que seguirte?!, ¿piensas que soy una cualquiera?, ¡PUES ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO!, la recepcionista del hotel me dijo que ésta habitación estaba vacía y me la rentó por la noche, aquí tengo la tarjeta magnética y la factura que lo demuestran… no te preocupes, en seguida me iré, no me importa si tengo que dormir en el vestíbulo…

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, no podía quedarse un minuto más allí, el aroma de ese chico ya la estaba enloqueciendo y a eso se sumaba que no tenía camiseta, su cuerpo era esbelto y firme…no, no podía pensar en eso ahora, tenía que irse ya.

Sasuke la tomó por el brazo en forma brusca y ambos quedaron a centímetros de distancia, sus miradas encendidas, llamas verdes contra roca negra.

-Espera, no quise ofenderte, eso sólo que fue demasiada coincidencia, y me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿qué querías que pensara?, no pienso que seas ningún tipo de chica, ni si quiera te conozco, no te vayas, espera un segundo.

Rápidamente tomó una camiseta de su maleta y se la puso, estar con esa chica en esa forma no le ayudaba a pensar…

Sákura lo miraba sin poder moverse, notó los músculos de su espalda fibrosa contraerse al levantar los brazos para deslizarse la camiseta…el tirón en su estómago no pasó desapercibido.

-Analicemos la situación, estamos en medio de un temporal, no hay transportes disponibles hasta la mañana, sumando que es época navideña y es probable que no hayan más habitaciones disponibles en tres hoteles a la redonda, la única posibilidad es que la recepcionista se haya equivocado de habitación y la tuya sea otra…solo nos queda averiguar qué sucedió, tú solo siéntate, averiguaré lo que pasa.

Sakura debía admitir que aquél extraño tenía razón, cielos, era bastante analítico en situaciones límite, de todas formas no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le indicó, sus fuerzas ya no resistían más, se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a esperar.

Sasuke entró en su elemento, analizar las cosas fríamente era parte de su trabajo como arquitecto, al menos de esa forma podía tomar más control de sí mismo, esa chica por alguna razón lo desestabilizaba. Fue hasta la mesita de noche y marcó el número de la recepción en el teléfono, mientras hablaba con el personal del hotel Sakura se levantó y con gestos le indicó que iría al baño, él la miró brevemente y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Dentro del baño la situación era peor todavía, si con eso pretendía alejarse un poco de ese extraño hombre había conseguido lo contrario, seguramente acababa de bañarse y su olor estaba por todas partes, Sakura se refrescó y se miró al espejo, trató de arreglar un poco su cabello y su ropa, aunque con un vuelo de más de doce horas encima no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ella misma. Miró la tina con cara de dolor, ella también necesitaba un baño…pero en estas circunstancias ya ni si quiera sabía dónde pasaría la noche.

Al darse la vuelta vio colgada detrás de la puerta su camisa, en un impulso irrefrenable se acercó, y como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado acercó sus dedos lentamente al cuello y la descolgó, la miró por unos instantes, sintió su textura en las manos, y se la llevó al rostro sentir su fragancia, el aroma era más concentrado que el del aire del baño, por alguna razón que no comprendía la hacía sentir segura, como si recordara algo que aún no había vivido, luego de unos segundos volvió a colocarla en donde estaba y salió nuevamente a la habitación, resignada a enfrentarse a esos ojos negros.

-El personal del hotel está viniendo hacia aquí en este momento.-Le informó Sasuke.- al parecer hubo un error en el sistema de reserva y nos rentaron ésta habitación a ambos…cuando lleguen nos dirán qué podemos hacer.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y suspiró…su cuerpo no resistía más, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

-Está bien, veremos qué nos dicen…

Al cabo de diez minutos el gerente del hotel en persona y la administrativa que atendió a Sakura se presentaron en la habitación, sumamente apenados e inclinándose repetidas veces en forma de disculpa.

-Lamentamos muchísimo éste inconveniente, nuestro sistema ha tenido un error imperdonable y por error reservó la habitación a dos personas diferentes.-Dijo el gerente.-Actualmente no tenemos ni una sola habitación disponible, estamos a tope, pero si la señorita desea aguardar podemos intentar trasladarla con todos los costos cubiertos a otro hotel apenas logremos encontrar una habitación.-Se inclinó nuevamente, era muy humillante para él como gerente no poder ofrecer otra solución, pero la tormenta en curso no permitía nada mejor.

Antes de que sakura aceptara el ofrecimiento del gerente Sasuke se adelantó y le quitó la palabra.

-Desde luego comprendemos la situación, ésta tormenta está siendo difícil para todos, e imagino que la amable recepcionista solo intentó buscar la mejor solución para la señorita. Pero siendo realistas no creo que sea posible encontrar una habitación disponible en varias horas, sin mencionar que prácticamente no se puede transitar en las carreteras por la nieve, hay un alto riesgo de que ocurra un accidente, si la señorita está de acuerdo- Dijo mirando a sakura- puedo quedarme en el vestíbulo del hotel y dejar que ella descanse aquí esta noche.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿era éste el mismo chico que hacía unas horas la había tratado tan bruscamente en el aeropuerto en Nueva York?

-No, por favor, no se hagan problema por mí, el joven reservó antes la habitación, la que se quedará en recepción seré yo…

-Ni pensarlo.- dijo Sasuke con tono decidido.- en ese caso, si tú estás de acuerdo podría dormir en el sofá y no pondríamos en más problemas al personal del hotel.

Sakura lo pensó un momento, luego respondió.- La joven de recepción fue muy amable conmigo al intentar todo lo que pudo por encontrarme alojamiento. Y sólo es por esta noche.-Realmente le caía bien la joven funcionaria, no quería que la regañaran por su culpa.

-Entonces está decidido señor gerente, puede despreocuparse, nos acomodaremos de la mejor forma posible aquí la señorita y yo esta noche, no hay muchas más opciones con la situación actual, además ambos venimos de un viaje de catorce horas, e imagino que ella estará tan cansada como yo, ¿tú que dices?.- Preguntó Sasuke mirando a sakura

-Por mí está bien.- Realmente no estaba nada convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba alternativa, ¿eso era como traicionar a Itachi?,no , desde luego que no, sólo se acomodaría en el sofá y dormiría hasta la mañana, se iría temprano antes de que él despertara.

El gerente del hotel y su asistente estaban muy apenados y sonrojados, dejar que una señorita como aquella y un joven como aquél sin conocerse tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos no era lo que ellos quisieran, pero dado que estaban de acuerdo no quedaba otra alternativa, y siendo sinceros, les quitaban un peso de encima, esa noche sería larga con el hotel a tope.

-Bien.- dijo el gerente- en ese caso los dejaremos para que puedan acomodarse y descansar, traeremos ropa de cama para acondicionar el sofá, les pedimos disculpas por las molestias y les devolveremos el dinero que pagaron por la habitación, todos los servicios del hotel quedarán a su disposición por el tiempo que estén con nosotros en forma gratuita para compensar nuestro error.- Y con una breve reverencia se marcharon de la habitación.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos, esa noche sí que sería rara se dijo Sakura, al cabo de quince minutos los empleados del hotel habían acondicionado el sofá lo más cómodo que les fue posible, con las mejores almohadas y ropa de cama y se retiraron.

-Supongo que estarás cansada, si gustas puedes darte un baño, y tal vez podríamos cenar algo en el restaurant del hotel, por la forma en que entraste a la habitación se nota que no has comido nada en bastante tiempo…- le dijo Sasuke de forma seria.

Sakura estuvo a punto de replicar, ¿quién se creía que era para decirle a ella lo que tenía que hacer?, pero finalmente accedió, realmente necesitaba bañarse, y aunque le molestara debía admitir que el joven tenía razón, el hambre estaba empezando a molestarle en el estómago.

-Está bien…por cierto, soy Sakura.

-Saske…-se limitó a decir él.- Mientras tú tomas un baño me cambiaré y te en el restaurant para darte más espacio.

-Está bien…gracias.- sinceramente ella no supo cómo responder a aquello, que él se cambiara al otro lado de la puerta mientras ella estaba desnuda en el baño…tanta intimidad de repente, cuando a la mañana ni se conocían…el tirón en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

Sakura puso su maleta sobre la cama y antes de sacar algunas prendas prestó atención a la ropa que Sasuke sacó del armario, por lo que pudo ver combinaría sus jeans azules con una chaqueta de raya diplomática gris oscuro y una camiseta del mismo tono

-Éste chico sabe vestirse bien…- pensó sakura, no podía evitar notarlo, era más fuerte que ella, dada su profesión. Sacó solamente su ropa interior y se dirigió al baño, seguramente cuando saliera él ya no estaría la habitación y podría pensar qué ponerse, con él allí mirándola era imposible…

Pero olvidó cerrar la maleta y algunas de sus cosas quedaron a la vista, mientras Sasuke se cambiaba no dejaba de mirar la maleta, como si su contenido pudiera revelarle algo más de aquella extraña chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la maleta y asegurándose de escuchar el sonido del agua caer rozó con los dedos la prenda que había quedado más cerca a sus manos, tomó esa pequeña camiseta blanca de tirantes, con un suave encaje en el borde del escote, de esas que se llevan debajo de la ropa y la miró detenidamente, no pudo evitar olerla, era como estar en el cielo, diablos, no podía hacer eso, tocar las cosas de una chica que no conocía, pero hacía tres años que no sentía el perfume de una mujer.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente cuando su prometida canceló el matrimonio tan sólo unas horas antes de la ceremonia, al confesarle que no podía casarse porque se había enamorado de su hermano, y aunque por error, por estar ebrios habían pasado la noche juntos, no podía hacerle eso, le explicó que no podía casarse con él sabiendo que tenía ese secreto en su interior.

Recordó el dolor que sintió al oírlo, él hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, la amaba más allá de sus fuerzas, enterarse de eso no solo hizo que se encerrara en sí mismo, sino que arruinó la relación con su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Por eso había pasado todo ese tiempo viviendo en los Estados Unidos, sin contacto con su familia para alejarse de su hermano, el maldito que le arruinó la vida cuando, un año atrás decidió retomar el contacto con él, luego de saber que su madre había enfermado de cáncer, la relación mejoró poco a poco y ahora por fin estaba listo para poder verlo nuevamente a la cara y tratar de retomar la vida familiar.

El olor de Sakura le despertaba lo que ninguna otra chica pudo en esos años de aislamiento, y no fue por falta de oportunidades, Sasuke era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de la firma de arquitectos para la que trabajaba, las propuestas amorosas no le faltaron…pero odiaba a las mujeres, se odiaba a sí mismo, odiaba a su hermano…su corazón estaba completamente muerto, y ahora sólo con ésta suave fragancia sentía algo diferente…lo notó en el avión, lamentándose no saber más cosas de esa chica, por eso cuando la vio entrar en su habitación, tenía que pensar en algo para no dejarla marchar, saber algo de ella se había convertido en una misión de vida o muerte…por eso se alegró internamente cuando el plan de exponer argumentos sólidos dio resultado.

Dejó la pequeña camiseta doblada cuidadosamente en la maleta, pensando cómo se sentiría tocar la piel que llevaría debajo, se cambió rápidamente y salió de la habitación antes de cometer una locura.

Capítulo 5

El agua caliente realmente hizo maravillas con el ánimo de Sakura, se sentía más fuerte incluso para enfrentarse a ese tal Sasuke toda una noche, mientras escuchaba música pop en su reproductor de mp3 se secaba el cabello, que llevaba a corto a la altura del cuello con un suave flequillo que caía de lado, dándole a su rostro un aire sofisticado, sin dudas ella sabía sacar el mejor partido posible de sus rasgos, su trabajo dependía de su imagen.

Luego de peinarse y ponerse la ropa interior se envolvió en la amplia y esponjosa toalla que había dejado a un lado de la tina, la toalla que Sasuke había usado todavía estaba allí, en un pequeña banqueta, la tomó en sus manos, pensando que esa tela había pasado por su piel…los escalofríos se intensificaron y la dejó donde estaba de un golpe, como si el contacto le hubiera quemado las manos…no podía permitirse pensar así de alguien cuando le daría aceptaría casarse con Itachi al día siguiente, estaba loca…

La habitación estaba vacía, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra, buscó entre la poca ropa que aún no estaba demasiada arrugada y encontró un vestido corto de encaje azul marino a la altura del muslo, tenía una falda suelta que se ceñía a la cintura, con una suave transparencia en el escote y las mangas tres cuarto, el escote era completamente cerrado delante pero dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto, dando un suave equilibrio a su figura, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló lo mínimo, como era su lema de "menos es más", la simpleza era su mayor adorno, se colocó dos pequeños cristales como aretes y una cadena fina de plata con otra pequeña piedra haciendo juego. Colocó lo necesario en un pequeño bolso de cóctel y salió decidida al restaurante del hotel.

Sasuke la esperaba en una mesa algo apartada, sintió su presencia antes de verla entrar, no podía entender ese tipo de conexión entre personas que apenas conocían sus nombres.

Verla caminar hacia él fue como ver una visión, el suave pelo rosa cayendo a los lados de su cara, y su mirada luminosa, como dos esmeraldas, ese vestido azul parecía hecho para ella, un hada de la noche pensó…con sus largas y delgadas piernas, solo le faltaban alas, y sintió que con ella volvía a sentirse en casa, se maldijo a si mismo sin entender por qué pensaba esas idioteces, una persona como él, que rige su vida en cálculos no está hecha para esas poesías…

Se puso de pie en cuanto Sakura llegó a su lado, algo avergonzada. Le retiró una silla para que pudiera sentarse frente a él, la iluminación del lugar era suave, con unos pequeños faroles de vidrio emitiendo una débil luz en las mesas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, bastante.- Los ojos de Sakura miraban hacia abajo, y un rubor se extendió por su rostro.

-Ojalá me mirara para saber qué piensa.- se dijo Sasuke. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al camarero, que trajo las cartas del menú, pidieron sus platos ya no les quedó más remedio que mirarse a la cara, aunque Sasuke estaba esperando ese momento para descubrir algo más sobre ella, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad, la forma en que sabía que ella lo miraría, como si pudiera ver dentro de él…

Sakura finalmente levantó la vista y el verde de sus ojos inundó la mente de Sasuke…

-Gracias por solucionar las cosas hace un rato, realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para moverme a otro sitio…

-De nada, creí que sería lo mejor con el clima que hay afuera, además, es una forma de disculparme por la forma brusca en que te traté en el aeropuerto antes de despegar de Nueva york, y por creer que me habías seguido al hotel, normalmente no suelo ser así.

-Así que se dio cuenta- pensó Sakura, bueno, al menos reconoce que se comportó como un idiota…

-Disculpa aceptada entonces.- y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se sacudiera por dentro.-Y bien, supongo que debemos charlar de algo ¿verdad?.

-Sí, creo que eso suele hacerse durante las cenas, en especial cuando conoces a alguien que rentó tu misma habitación de hotel y con quien tienes que aguantar hasta el amanecer…-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y esos ojos negros, un poco más brillantes.

Ambos rieron de la broma, rompiendo por fin un poco más el hielo, Sakura le contó que era diseñadora de moda y acababa de volver de Nueva York, luego de cursar una especialización y comenzaría a trabajar en una importante tienda departamental como parte del grupo de diseño.

-Es increíble cómo se parece a Itachi.- pensó Sakura.- Tal vez eso es lo que me está perturbando, y en realidad estoy extrañando a mi querido Itachi.- aunque no sabía por qué, aún no podía decir su "amado" Itachi…

Sasuke le contó que había terminado sus estudios como arquitecto en los Estados unidos y había comenzado a trabajar allí, en una prestigiosa firma, pero había decidido volver a Japón por una propuesta laboral…por ningún motivo agregaría que tardó tres años en recuperarse de la decepción amorosa que sufrió poco antes de casarse.

-Así que esta chica no es tan tonta como creí en un principio.- Pensó Sasuke, por cada respuesta que ella le daba él tenía otras tres preguntas, no lograba saciar su curiosidad.

Hablaron de los lugares que conocían en Nueva York, las ofertas laborales, los lugares donde habían vivido hasta que Sasuke no pudo eludir más los deseos que lo consumían por dentro de hacerle la pregunta del millón.

-¿Cómo es tu familia?, ¿Has dejado a alguien especial en los Estados Unidos, o tal vez aquí?

-Bueno, pues, soy hija única, mis padres no viven en Tokio, son de Narita, yo viviré aquí por trabajo, con una amiga de la infancia, y sí, tengo un novio que me espera aquí, trabaja en los medios de comunicación, y salimos desde hace dos años.

-Por supuesto.-Se dijo Sasuke, una chica como ella de seguro tendría novio…

-¿Y qué planes tienen ahora que has vuelto?- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado entrometido pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Acaso estaba albergando alguna esperanza de conquistarla? Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

-En realidad…él está esperando por mi respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio cuando regrese de mi viaje…-Un rubor se extendió por el rostro de Sakura, ¿por qué le estaba contando todo eso a ese chico que apenas conocía?

-¿Y qué le dirás?- La voz de Sasuke era suave, y perfectamente controlada, pero su mano por el contrario estaba cerrada en un apretado puño debajo de la mesa…

-Bueno, pensaba aceptar pero…-Sakura cada vez se ruborizaba más, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso justo en ese momento, ni ella misma sabía la respuesta…

-¿Pero…?- Sasuke apretó aún más su puño, tal vez tenía una esperanza…sabía que era un maldito por pensar en robar la novia de alguien, y más sabiendo cómo se siente en carne propia, pero ya que había decidido enloquecer iría hasta el final.

En ese momento llegó el mozo con los platos y los colocó frente a cada uno, un asistente abrió una botella de vino y sirvió las copas.

-Salvada por la campana.- Pensó Sakura, que hasta ese momento no había notado que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Mmm… esto huele delicioso, no puedo creer el hambre que tengo.- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y comenzó a comer de inmediato, tal vez así lograra cambiar el tema de la conversación.

-Cuéntame de ti Sasuke, ¿Cómo es tu familia?- Lo había nombrado por primera vez en voz alta, le supo a dulce en la boca…

Sasuke funció levemente el seño, su oportunidad de saber sobre la decisión de Sakura estaba perdida por el momento, decidido a no tentar la suerte decidió cambiar de tema, y de pronto se imaginó a Sakura llamándolo por su nombre todos los días…

-Tengo un hermano mayor que vive en Tokio, y mis padres son de una ciudad cercana, volví porque que además de la propuesta laboral de la que te hablé mi madre ha estado mal de salud últimamente, no quiero que mi hermano cargue solo con todo, yo también viviré aquí en la capital.

-¿Con tu hermano?

-No.- Dijo Sasuke bruscamente, dándose cuenta al instante suavizó el tono.- quiero decir, mi hermano tiene su vida organizada, y yo tengo mis propias costumbres, así que prefiero vivir solo, a propósito, ¿qué edad tienes Sakura?

-Tengo veinticinco años.- Sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su nombre en los labios de ese chico, no sabía que esas seis letras podían sonar tan seductoras…

-Yo tengo veintiséis, y mi hermano ha cumplido treinta años hace poco.

-La misma edad que Itachi pensó Sakura.-se lo iba a contar cuando prefirió morderse la lengua, eso podría hacer que Sasuke le preguntara nuevamente por la respuesta a la propuesta de matrimonio.

Luego del postre Sasuke decidió tentar la suerte por última vez en la noche. Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-¿Estás demasiado cansada como para bailar una canción antes de dormir?-sabía que era demasiado osado, no la culparía si no aceptaba, después de todo ella tenía novio y estaba por comprometerse.-

Sakura miró unos segundos esa mano pálida de dedos largos, sabía que no debía, era como probar del fruto prohibido, al mirar hacia arriba vio los ojos de Sasuke llenos de una intensidad extraña, con un magnetismo aplastante.

-Sí, creo que puedo bailar una canción antes de dormir.-Dijo en un susurro, tomando la mano de Sasuke para levantarse, ese contacto no fue como los anteriores, cuando la sujetaba bruscamente por los brazos, esas mismas manos capaces de ser rudas también podían ser livianas como una caricia…

Sasuke la condujo hasta la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas se movían al ritmo de una suave música, al llegar al centro bajó el rostro para mirarla, los ojos de Sakura estaban más cristalinos que el agua, la sujetó suavemente por la cintura, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a los hombros de éste,

Poco a poco Sasuke subió una de sus manos a la mitad de la espalda de la chica, allí donde el encaje no llegaba a cubrir y sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse al contacto con sus dedos, le gustó saber que él también provocaba cosas en ella.

Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada más, solo podía mirar esos ojos, oscuros como dos piedras de Onix, su cabello azabache parecía tan sedoso, por un momento se sintió tentada a tocar su nuca con las manos, no habían más que cinco centímetros de distancia… pero era una locura, mejor mantener las cosas a raya…

Se mecieron al ritmo de la música perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo mirándose, sin decir nada, no era necesario…el corazón de Sakura estaba hablando con el de Sasuke, silenciosamente…con palabras más fuertes que las que la boca puede pronunciar, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

De pronto el hechizo se rompió cuando Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más en pie por el cansancio, las ojeras se le estaban acentuando, aunque ella intentó continuar, Sasuke decidió llevarla nuevamente a la mesa para recoger su bolso y subir a la habitación.

-Lo siento- Dijo Sakura, los ojos se le cerraban.-ya no puedo más por hoy.

-Descuida.- Le dijo Sasuke, suavemente.- vamos a descansar, el vuelo ha sido largo para ambos.

Si alguien los hubiera visto caminar juntos hacia los elevadores no hubiera tenido duda de que eran una feliz pareja disfrutando de su estancia en el hotel, Sasuke sujetando a Sakura por la cintura y ella recostada en su hombro.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke la sostenía porque ella ya no podía mantenerse en pie, le hizo gracia pensar que la realidad fuera tan diferente de lo que alguien desde afuera podría suponer.

Al llegar a la habitación Sakura se dirigió a su maleta y sacó algunas prendas.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya no aguanto estos zapatos, me están matando.

-Está bien. Yo lo haré después.

Sakura se miró al espejo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos.

-No puede ser por Sasuke.- se dijo.- debe ser el sueño… y comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje. Luego de lavarse los dientes se colocó su ropa de dormir, una ligera camiseta blanca de tirantes con encaje en el escote y unas mallas grises, tomó su vestido y se dirigió a guardarlos en la maleta.

Sasuke al ver esa camiseta no pudo evitar una sonrisa, la misma que él se había preguntado cómo le quedaría, notó que no llevaba sostén y se le hizo agua la boca.-nada mal.- pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Sakura al ver la sonrisa enigmática de Sasuke.

-No, simplemente me resulta graciosa ésta situación, comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creo que al menos podemos terminar como amigos.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dijo Sakura.-parece que el destino está un poco caprichoso en que nos encontremos, me gusta la idea de ser amigos.- y le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante.

Sasuke se cegó con la luz de Sakura, mataría por ver esa sonrisa al despertar cada mañana…

-Tú duerme en la cama, estarás más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

-¡No, Sasuke!, yo debería dormir allí, a fin de cuentas tú ya tenías la habitación antes…

-No se hace esas cosas con las damas, ¿qué hay del famoso sueño reparador de las chicas? Dudo que puedas ver a tu novio con unas ojeras enormes mañana luego de haber dormido en el sofá.- Jaque mate, dijo Sasuke, logró volver de forma casual al tema de su novio…se había prometido dejarla en paz pero no podía.

-¿Usar la vanidad de una chica es un golpe bajo para salirte con lo que quieres sabes?-le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa irónica-

-Soy famoso por eso…por salirme siempre con lo que quiero.-Sasuke sonreía de lado…la misma sonrisa de Itachi…

-¿Sabes qué? No voy a contradecirte más por hoy, estoy demasiado cansada, mi novio es igual de terco que tú y ya estoy acostumbrada a saber qué batallas pelear y cuáles no.-Digiere eso, pensó sakura, no entraré en tu pequeño juego.- Y se metió debajo de la manta blanca de plumas, cielos, debía admitir que Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba una cama.

Al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke llevaba camiseta y pantalón de algodón negros, se dirigió al sofá para dormir, wow qué sexy quedaba con ese aspecto sombrío, todo piel pálida y tela negra.

-Al diablo.- pensó Sákura, no lo voy a volver a ver, ¿qué importa si pienso así de él por ésta noche?, y además, del pensamiento a la acción hay una gran diferencia.

-Oye Sasuke…

-Humm…-Sasuke estaba acomodando las mantas.-

\- ¿Y si comemos algo dulce de lo que hay en la habitación?-

Sasuke levantó la cabeza por encima del sofá y vió a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa y cara de niño que quiere robar galletas de la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, está bien, si ella quería él sería su cómplice de fechorías…aunque si se lo pidiera sería mucho más que eso.

-Recién te estabas durmiendo mientras caminabas , ¿ahora quieres comer chocolate?, mujeres, no hay quien las entienda…- con una sonrisa de derrota se dirigió hacia un pequeño bar, tomó todos los chocolates y cosas dulces que encontró y los dejó sobre la cama, se sentó del otro lado, dejando los chocolates entre ellos.

-Quiero probar todos…-La alegría de Sakura era contagiosa, le hacía querer ir hacia la luz con ella y seguirla hasta el fin de sus días pensó Sasuke…

-Entonces hagámoslo.- el juego de palabras no le pasó desapercibido a Sakura, que se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una mirada vacilante y comenzó a abrir un frasco de almendras bañadas en chocolate, probó una y se sintió en el cielo…

-Prueba éstas Sasuke, son geniales…-y metió una en la bocade Sasuke, que se puso rígido ante el contacto de los dedos de Sakura con sus labios, ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que esos gestos provocaban en él?, Sakura era muy sencilla dedujo, demasiado inocente para hacer ese tipo de gestos tan solo para seducir a un hombre, y además había dejado en claro que tenía novio, tal vez sí estaba tomando en serio la idea de que se transformaran en amigos, ese no sería el mejor desenlace para él, pero confiaba en poder revertirlo en el momento más oportuno.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que no importaba cómo, Sakura sería suya…por el resto de la vida, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero lo supo en el momento que bailaron en el restaurante del hotel, su corazón ya le había avisado que el de ella le pertenecía. Estaba loco por creer eso, lo sabía, pero era una certeza más grande que el saber que el sol sale cada día.

Comenzaron a abrir todas las golosinas que había esparcidas en la cama, riéndose hasta de las cosas más pequeñas, Sakura, abrió un pote de crema de chocolate, metió los dedos y se los llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos, saboreando, se notaba que estaba disfrutando al máximo de todo aquello…Sasuke la miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, los ojos fijos en sus labios, imaginando el sabor que tendrían, en esos pensamientos se encontraba sin darse cuenta de que Sakura volvía a meter los dedos en el frasco, antes de que pudiera esquivarla ella trazó una línea de chocolate desde su nariz hasta el mentón y reía a carcajadas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Sasuke de limpió la cara con los dedos mientras saboreaba el chocolate.

-Así que quieres guerra ¿eh?, le quitó el frasco de las manos con un rápido movimiento y le llenó la cara con chocolate, las carcajadas de Sakura llenaban la habitación como campanitas movidas por el viento de verano.

Ya agotados por el juego y satisfechos de tanto dulce se lavaron la cara y recogieron los envoltorios.

-Sasuke…este… ¿quisieras dormir en la cama?-ante la mirada desafiante de éste, listo para otra disputa por el sofá, ella aclaró.- me refiero en la otra mitad…me sentiría culpable de saber que vas a dormir toda la noche en ese sofá tan duro.

-Sakura ¿estás segura? -Sasuke no sabía si se había ganado la lotería o estaba soñando.

-Sí, creo que confío lo suficiente en ti como para saber que no te atreverás a…ya sabes…-Sakura se ruborizó y no dijo más.

-No haré nada que no quieras.-le dijo Sasuke mirándola directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojó nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces ven, tratemos de descansar un poco, ya no quedan demasiadas horas para que amanezca…- Súbitamente se sintió triste, saber que ese momento con Sasuke terminaría… y que ese pequeño universo de cuatro paredes donde sólo estaban ellos dos, sin pasado, sin historia desaparecería.

Sasuke se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama, miró fijamente a Sakura, esperando su aprobación, ésta a su vez le indicó con la mirada que podía acercarse y apartó la manta de plumas para hacerle espacio. Él se acomodó a su lado, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a ella, la tensión en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse, saber que estaba a tan sólo una pequeña distancia de la suavidad de su piel bajo esa fina camiseta, los dedos le picaban, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no ir más lejos. Tan sólo se acostó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Sakura, ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pensaba en el día de hoy, en lo largo y complicado que ha sido este viaje…en todo sentido…me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas…y también en que quisiera que no terminara.

-Lo sé.-La voz de Sasuke adquirió un tono grave y bajo, muy suave, lentamente fue acercando una mano al rostro de Sakura, para dejarle claras sus intenciones, ella solo lo miraba con sus grandes ojos, como viendo dentro de él…

Sasuke acarició con los nudillos el rostro que tenía frente a él, apartando un fino mechón de cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de Sakura, lentamente se fue acercando, ya rotas todas las barreras, no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de aquella delgada chica de pelo rosa, ella levantó el rostro y cerró los ojos, esperando…Sasuke rosó suavemente sus labios y sintió la dulzura de su boca, mezcla de chocolate y Sakura, era como saborear el paraíso.

Sakura se estremeció, su pecho comenzó a arder y el corazón le latía a una velocidad inhumana, cuando de pronto en su mente apareció el rostro de Itachi, sonriéndole, y su voz por teléfono diciéndole que la amaba…no, no podía hacerle esto…lentamente se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

-Sasuke yo…lo siento, no…-las palabras habían abandonado su cerebro.-

-No, la culpa es mía, por favor, perdóname, no debí hacerlo, tú ya me aclaraste que tienes novio y tal vez se comprometan…pero…no pude evitarlo…tenía que probar tus labios al menos una vez antes de no verte nunca más…

La confesión de Sasuke le rompió el corazón, sintió como si no fuera la primera vez que él se alejaba de ella, y esa añoranza la invadió con una fuerza abrumadora.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, una melancolía que nunca había sentido antes se adueñó de ella…como si ya se hubiera separado de él, en otro tiempo, en otra vida…

-Hey, no llores.- Le dijo Sasuke limpiando la lágrima de sakura con su pulgar, su rostro era muy suave cuando lloraba.- Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, esto no debió pasar desde un principio…creo que es mejor que durmamos.

-Si.- Dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y tratando de recuperar la sonrisa, mañana será un día complicado para ambos ¿no crees?

-Sí…tienes razón, sobre todo porque sé que ya no te veré…-dijo Sasuke, tenía el corazón dolorido, había encontrado una mujer que le despertaba emociones nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo y ésta no le pertenecía…qué cruel jugada del destino, crear ese embrollo para luego dejarlo vacío por dentro nuevamente…

-Al menos esta noche, ¿podrías solo abrazarme?-Dijo Sakura, en forma desesperada, ya no tenía cómo callar a su corazón, estaba gritando demasiado alto.

-¿Estás segura?- Sasuke moría por tenerla en sus brazos, pero sabía que Sakura era un ser muy sensible, lo sentía, y no quería odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, al dividir sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-Sí, es lo que quiero, al menos ésta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero dormirme sola…

Sasuke la trajo hacia sí y recostó el rostro de Sakura en su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla, con miedo de que desapareciera y terminara convirtiéndose tan sólo en un hermoso sueño del que despertaría a la mañana siguiente, solo en su cama.

Las luces se apagaron y ambos, exhaustos, quedaron sumergidos en un profundo sueño, Sakura relajada con el aroma de la piel de Sasuke y él, arrullado por el calor de su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Capítulo 6

Sakura despertó con el amanecer en la ventana, estaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior, recostada en los brazos firmes de Sasuke, se quedó mirando su pálido rostro por unos momentos, indefenso mientras dormía, sus rasgos suavizados, no como en Nueva York cuando chocó contra él.

-tal vez le pasó algo en ese momento y ya estaba de mal humor.-pensó, el chico que la abrazaba ya no tenía nada que ver con ese otro tan irritante que la miraba en el avión.

Suavemente se fue zafando de su abrazo y salió de la cama, sacó una foto mental de su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro en la cama blanca, el contraste era impactante, realmente era muy atractivo, incluso cuando dormía…lástima que ya no volvería a verlo, ella había decidido asumir una responsabilidad con Itachi y eso es lo que haría, él la había esperado por dos años, no merecía un desprecio tan grande de su parte.

Tomó unos jeans de su maleta y un jersey de lana y se apresuró a vestirse en el baño, cepilló su cabello con el cepillo de Sasuke, había dejado el suyo en la maleta y no quería despertar a Sasuke.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes se observó por última vez en el espejo, ya no quedaba nada de la Sakura de al noche anterior, la chica que la miraba desde el otro lado estaba pálida, los ojos decaídos y vidriosos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

Rápidamente garabateó unas líneas en una hoja de su cuaderno, la dejó junto a la mesa de noche y tomó su maleta…no recordaba que hacer algo le hubiera costado tanto en la vida como en ese momento, dejándolo solo allí, en sus sueños.

-Adiós Sasuke…

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás y salió de la habitación con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que conocerlo justo cuando había decidido comprometerse con Itachi?, ¿por qué la vida era tan caprichosa?

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que Itachi la pasara a buscar, eran las seis de la mañana, tres horas antes de lo que habían acordado, pero no quería quedarse más tiempo en el hotel, no quería que Sasuke despertara y la encontrara allí, sería aún más difícil despedirse, y sobre todo, porque temía que su voluntad flaqueara y terminara volviendo a aquella habitación y se quedara para siempre allí, en esa burbuja mágica.

Salió al frío aire de la mañana, al parecer la tormenta había disminuido, el día estaba tan frío y gris como su corazón…decidió ir por sus propios medios a la casa de Ino, ya llamaría a Itachi en el camino para que se encontraran en algún café, necesitaba verlo más que nunca, recordarlo, saber si su negra mirada y su media sonrisa le provocaban lo mismo que las de Sasuke, desgraciadamente ahora tenía algo con qué compararlo…siempre había querido saber qué se sentía al experimentar la pasión, pero finalmente cuando ésta presentó decidió hacerlo de la peor manera y con la persona equivocada, recordó los labios de Sasuke, tibios y dulces, volvió a estremecerse por dentro, no podía pensar en eso ahora, debía ver cuanto antes a Itachi y salir de las dudas, no podía tenerlo a él en más dudas y tampoco a ella misma.

Sasuke despertó una hora más tarde, y en efecto, el pánico se apoderó de su mente, siempre supo que todo había sido un sueño, una fantasía, la chica del avión nunca había estado allí, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de su pecho…se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, vio la habitación y notó los envoltorios y frascos de chocolates abiertos sobre el mini bar, ¡había sido real! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba ella?, al voltear a ver al lugar donde Sakura había pasado la noche notó una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de noche y la tomó desesperado, como un moribundo en el desierto que de pronto ve un oasis, tal vez le hubiera dejado un número de contacto…qué idiota fue, se dijo, ¿cómo no pensó en obtener más información de su vida allí en Tokio… ahora tal vez nunca podría encontrarla.

Abrió la nota rápidamente.

"GRACIAS POR TODO, FUE UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL, NO TE OLVIDARÉ…"

Unas pocas palabras eran todo lo que le quedaba de la chica que robó su corazón en tan solo veinticuatro horas…

Desilusionado se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a darse una ducha, necesitaba aclarar las ideas, establecer un plan para encontrarla…aunque Tokio fuera enorme, él volvería a verla…el corazón le decía que en ésta vida no se volverían a separar…

Se afeitó la cara rápidamente, y al tomar el cepillo para peinarse vio unas cuantas hebras de fino cabello rosa enredadas en él, Sakura había usado algunas de sus cosas, eso lo alegró un poco, era otra prueba más de que ella había estado con él, quitó con cuidado los cabellos y los depositó en un pequeño sobre de papel, los guardaría como un tesoro.

Mientras se vestía recordó que Sakura también se había registrado en el hotel al momento de ingresar, ellos debían tener su número de teléfono y dirección… no había tiempo que perder.

En recepción una joven empleada, distinta de la chica de la noche anterior le informó que los datos de los huéspedes eran confidenciales, Sasuke le explicó varias veces la situación extraña que se había dado, y que necesitaba devolverle algo que la señorita había olvidado.

-Lo siento señor, pero es contra las reglas brindarle datos, puede dejar el objeto aquí si lo desea y nosotros contactaremos a la señorita Haruno…- El las facciones de Sasuke se volvieron filosas, tal era su enfado por no poder lograr su cometido…la joven palideció bajo su mirada.

-Está bien, de todas formas no tiene importancia.- le espetó y salió molesto rumbo a la calle.-Al menos tengo su apellido.- se dijo.- eso podría reducir en algo la búsqueda. Mientras caminaba su mente recibió un flechazo, ¡su trabajo! , ¡Ella le dijo que trabajaría en una tienda departamental, en el sector de diseño, el único problema era que habían muchas tiendas de ese tipo, debería averiguar en cuál de ellas podría estar Sakura…

-No te librarás tan fácil de mí…- la decisión tiñó sus ojos negros, que se volvieron de piedra ante la resolución, él se lo había dicho, acostumbraba siempre a salirse con la suya…y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

Sakura llegó finalmente al apartamento que compartiría con Ino, su mejor amiga de la infancia, en el distrito de Bunkyo cerca de las zonas universitarias, golpeó la puerta, aún no tenía las llaves del apartamento, Ino le abrió en un estado lamentable, seguramente la despertó a mitad de su sueño. Los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par al ver que Sakura estaba frente a ella.

-¡Sakura, qué alegría!-la tomó en un abrazo apretado y la arrastró dentro del apartamento.-Has llegado más temprano de lo que creí, Itachi me dijo que iría por ti al hotel a las nueve, ¿por qué no aprovechaste a descansar un poco más?

-Es que…no tenía sueño, ya sabes, el cambio de horario y esas cosas…-¿cómo contarle a Ino todo lo que le había pasado?, hubiera creído que estaba loca, y tal vez la hubiera juzgado, ella siempre había defendido mucho a Itachi en todo, a veces sentía que Ino tenía intenciones ocultas con él, pero sobre todo…¿por qué no la ponía celosa pensar que su amiga pudiera interesarse en su novio?

-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!, llamando a la tierra, estás en las nubes niña, ¿me escuchas?, te estoy diciendo que si quieres desayunar…

-Eh, si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas cosas… te ayudaré a preparar todo luego de llamar a Itachi para decirle que estoy en casa, seguro pasará por aquí a recogerme para pasar el día juntos.

-Tú sí que tienes suerte Sakura, siempre te lo digo, un chico como él, atractivo, talentoso, exitoso y tan amable, no entiendo por qué no has formalizado la relación, él sólo tiene ojos para ti.

El tono de Ino se parecía poco al de una amiga, más bien se era el de alguien que desea lo que es de otro y no puede tenerlo…

-Es que…no lo sé Ino, a veces siento que no estoy preparada para dar un paso tan importante, por eso es que aún no he querido conocer a sus padres, quiero que cuando eso suceda Itachi les presente a su futura esposa, no a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida…

-Mira que eres tonta Sakura, si fuera tú te aseguro que ese chico no se me escapaba…

-¿Y tú Ino, has encontrado a alguien?-Le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía dos tazas con café humeante sobre la mesa…

Ino se sonrojó, algo extraño en ella, demoró en responder.

-Sí, he encontrado un chico, pero al parecer lo nuestro no puede ser, él está comprometido…-Sus ojos celestes se apagaron levemente…

-Sí, sé a lo que te refieres…-Le dijo Sakura pensando en voz alta.

-¿Tú?, ¿Acaso estás enamorada de alguien comprometido?, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, anticipando la noticia bomba, ¿sería posible que no aceptara a Itachi?

-¡NO!, este…quiero decir, que entiendo lo que estás diciendo, debe ser una situación muy difícil no poder estar con alguien porque exista un compromiso de por medio…-Sakura se ocultó rápidamente detrás de su taza de café para no mostrar el violento rubor que la asaltó en las mejillas.-

-Una chica como tú Ino, con ese cuerpo, ese cabello rubio tan hermoso, tus ojos azules, y sobre todo lo hermosa que eres por dentro, llena de vida… me cuesta creer que no exista nadie especial capaz de valorarte como tú lo mereces.

-Bueno, ya ves cómo son las cosas, quienes tienen no valoran y quienes valoran no tienen…- Claramente fue una indirecta más hacia el tema de la propuesta de Itachi.

Continuaron hablando del viaje, su estadía en los Estados unidos, la vida de Ino en tokio, ésta le mencionó que algunas veces salió de copas con Itachi y otros amigos, y que éste no miró a ninguna chica en ningún momento, así que podía estar segura de la fidelidad de Itachi hacia ella. Sakura no entendía por qué con Ino los temas siempre terminaban en Itachi…tal vez su amistad se hubiera fortalecido en el año que ella estuvo fuera del país.

De pronto el timbre sonó y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar Ino ya estaba en la puerta, mirando por el pequeño visor y arreglándose el cabello en el espejo vertical que había colgado a un costado.

-¡Sakura es Itachi!- le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Abriendo la puerta lo saludó alegremente,-¡Buenos días Itachi!, mira a quién tengo por aquí…

El joven ni si quiera reparó en la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente, sus ojos buscaron con la mirada a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ese rubor que él tanto adoraba, y esos ojos verdes por los que sería capaz de bajar al mismo infierno.

-¡Sákura, por fin llegas, ya no podía esperar para verte! Te he extrañado demasiado.- y sacándola de su asiento la levantó en el aire, haciéndola volar a su alrededor, tal era la fuerza de Itachi con su metro noventa de altura. Era un gigante levantando una pequeña mariposa.

La risa de Sakura fue contagiosa.-¡Ya bájame Itachi!, ¿qué va a pensar Ino?- la aludida seguía parada a un lado de la puerta, viendo la escena de lejos, deseando en el fondo de su corazón ser ella a quien él levantara en volandas, lo había amado desde el primer día que lo vio con sus jeans gastados en la puerta de la universidad cuando su bicicleta se averió y él amablemente la ayudo a repararla, para luego enterarse de que estaba esperando por alguien que estudiaba allí, Ino se quedó unos instantes en la acera de enfrente tratando de ver disimuladamente a quien esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que era a su mejor amiga Sakura…y no tuvo valor para luchar por él, por el cariño que tenía hacia ella, pero le molestaba mucho la indiferencia que últimamente Sakura mostraba hacia él, a fin de cuentas ¿qué sentido tiene salir con alguien por dos años si no vas en serio?, si realmente no lo amaba sería mejor liberarlo para que él pueda encontrar la persona adecuada, que obviamente trataría de ser ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oye tú, ¿ya ni si quiera me saludas?, que buen amigo eres…-Le dijo Ino con un deje de resentimiento.

-Itachi, como despertando de un sueño, sin soltar a Sakura le dedicó su habitual y alegre sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, mil perdones Ino, pero la emoción de ver a Sakura me invadió, no te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo algo.- sacando de su bolsillo le entregó a Ino una pequeña caja con sus chocolates favoritos-¿Qué hubiera sido de mí durante este año sin la ayuda de mi amiga Ino?, creo que no hubiera soportado…Sakura, realmente tienes una amiga de oro.

-Lo sé…-Sakura miró con cariño a su amiga, y en ese instante se dio cuenta por completo de los sentimientos de su amiga, ésta miraba la caja de chocolates como si fuera el regalo más especial del mundo…Ino estaba perdida por Itachi…la vida era realmente rara a veces, valoraba que su amiga no hubiera intentado nada con él en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en Tokio, eso demostraba que ante todo ella ponía la amistad de ambas en primer lugar y la amó más por eso, pero tampoco podía soportar ser el motivo de su sufrimiento…la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, desde que partió de los Estados Unidos habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar…esa noche, antes de acostarse trataría de pensar en el asunto.

-Sakura.- Itachi atrajo su atención- Sé que tal vez estás cansada del viaje pero, ¿quieres ir a pasear un rato? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

-Sí, yo también, sólo déjame arreglarme un poco.

Sakura tomó su maleta y se dirigió a su antigua habitación con Ino detrás, Itachi se sentó en el sofá a mirar televisión, ya era como de la familia en esa casa.

-Sakura…yo te ayudaré a desarmar el equipaje luego, no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a pasar tiempo con Itachi, las toallas están donde siempre, ¿necesitas algo más?

Su amiga estaba tratando de ser hospitalaria, pero Sakura la conocía mejor que a ella misma, esos ojos azules eran como un libro abierto para ella.

-Ino, ¿acaso tú…?- Sakura dudaba si hacer esa pregunta ¿quería saber si Ino sentía algo por Itachi?-todavía no- se dijo, aún tengo que saber lo que siento yo primero…

-¿Acaso…qué?- Preguntó Ino, desconcertada ante el silencio de Sakura.

-No …no es nada, te iba a preguntar si acaso tú…me podías prestar un secador de pelo, es que olvidé el mío en Nueva York…

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo pediste antes? En seguida lo traigo…-Y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo su vida?, creyó que su regreso a Tokio pondría en orden muchas cosas, se casaría, tendría un buen trabajo y una vida tranquila, tal vez con el tiempo vendrían los hijos y su vida pasaría sin sobresaltos. Pero había pasado todo lo contrario…su vida se había puesto de cabeza desde que salió de Nueva York y no sabía cómo hacer frente a todas sus dudas, ahora ya ni si quiera podía sincerarse con Ino, su mejor amiga, ésta también estaba implicada en el problema…su amiga estaba enamorada de su novio y ella…ella amaba a otro.

Capítulo 7

Media hora más tarde Sakura estaba lista para salir con Itachi, éste la esperaba sentado en el sofá, casi acostado en él, totalmente despreocupado… en eso era tan diferente de Sasuke… sus aspectos eran muy parecidos, pero su personalidad no tenía nada que ver.

Salieron a la fría mañana de sábado, Sakura enfundada en un grueso abrigo, la ventisca había cesado pero el frío no daba tregua. La navidad llegaría en tan sólo una semana y las personas abundaban en las calles, buscando sus regalos de navidad, ellos no eran la excepción.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial en el centro de Tokio, uno de los más grandes, Itachi le pidió opiniones para elegir los regalos que le daría a su familia, para Mikoto, su madre, compraron un bolso de piel, para Fugaku su padre una botella del mejor Sake, y para su hermano…¿qué regalarle a su hermano?

-Sakura, creo que no te he hablado mucho de él desde que nos conocemos ¿verdad?

-Es cierto, cada vez que te pregunté cosas de él siempre cambiaste el tema ¿por qué lo hacías?- A Sakura le daba mucha curiosidad esa parte de la vida de Itachi, podía intuir a que algo grave había pasado entre los hermanos para haberse distanciado tres años y no mantener contacto, eso era lo único que él le había dicho…ésta era su oportunidad de conocer más sobre esa historia tan misteriosa…

-Ven, vayamos a comer algo antes de seguir con las compras, ya es mediodía, y de paso podré contarte con más tranquilidad.

Se acercaron a la plaza de comidas y compraron tonkatsu, que consistía en una chuleta de cerdo empanada, acompañada de arroz, era su primer almuerzo en Japón, realmente había extrañado el sabor de la comida. Acomodaron las compras en una silla y se sentaron uno frente al otro para comer.

-Verás.- Le dijo Itachi con la boca llena de comida.- Ese chico no cambiaría más, era la imagen de la despreocupación, con Sakura no seguía ningún tipo de regla social, era más divertido que con el resto de las personas, al verlo comer le dieron ganas de reír, pero no quiso interrumpirlo, por fin estaba hablando.

-Mi hermano y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, éramos los mejores amigos, siempre lo protegí de todo y de todos, aunque nunca necesitó de mucha ayuda, a pesar de que tiene cuatro años menos que yo siempre fue muy alto, y se defendía muy bien, tanto que a veces lo confundían a él con el ser el hermano mayor, siempre fue mucho más serio y responsable que yo, por eso no entiendo por qué quería seguir mis pasos en todo, eso me hacía sentir importante, que mi hermanito quisiera ser como yo, y me impulsaba a sacar mejores calificaciones, a comportarme mejor, ese tipo de cosas…

Los ojos de Itachi ya no la miraban a ella, estaban perdidos en la distancia, viendo recuerdos muy antiguos.

-Al cumplir los veintiún años mi hermano me superaba en casi todo, tenía mejores calificaciones en su carrera de las que yo lograba, pero no me importaba, nuestra relación era excelente y solíamos salir juntos de fiesta con amigos en común, la vida no podía haberme dado un amigo que me entendiera tanto como él y no es por alardear, pero juntos atraíamos a muchas chicas, nada serio, pero era muy divertido, gracias a eso varios de nuestros amigos encontraron pareja… era como hacer un servicio al bien de la comunidad, tú me entiendes.-Y comenzó a reírse recordando quién sabe qué situaciones…- Sakura adoraba esa risa, la hacía sentir cálida por dentro.

-Fue en una de esas fiestas donde Sasuke conoció kikyo, una chica muy bonita, estudiante de contabilidad, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, creo que fue amor a primera vista…-El tono de Itachi pasó a ser serio, poco a poco estaba llegando a la parte difícil, Sakura lo sabía, y trataba de no distraer la atención del chico de ojos negros que miraba al pasado.

-Salieron durante un año, y a pesar de que ambos aún estaban estudiando en sus respectivas carreras se querían tanto que decidieron comprometerse y casarse, mi hermano trabaja como asistente en una empresa, y ella era secretaria en una oficina de abogados. Creo que nunca lo vi tan feliz como en ésa época, para que lo entiendas, mi hermano siempre fue muy cerrado, a pesar de salir a divertirse conmigo, siempre guardó parte de su interior escondido en el fondo, creo que ese misterio lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas, es una persona muy seria, demasiado a veces para la edad que tiene, y verlo de esa forma con Kikyo, tan despreocupado y feliz, me llenaba el alma de felicidad.

Eligieron la fecha para casarse, sería en verano, todo estaba preparado, y ese día poco antes de la ceremonia Kikyo habló con mi hermano en privado y le dijo que no podía casarse con él…porque…porque…-A Itachi le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contar esa historia, debía de dolerle mucho.-le dijo que estaba enamorada de otro hombre…

Sakura tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era como si estuviera viendo la historia frente a sus ojos, se imaginaba un chico parecido a itachi, de cabello negro, devastado y con el corazón roto frente al amor de su vida, el corazón se le estrujó y soltó un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Itachi continuó hablando en tono grave y bajo, olvidada ya toda su jovialidad…

-Mi hermano no pudo soportarlo, hubiera dado la vida por Kikyo, se sintió traicionado por la vida y sumamente humillado, un chico tan popular como él, que había rechazado a tantas mujeres en busca de la indicada, tienes que entender que nunca se aprovechó de ninguna chica, cuando todos nuestros amigos sólo pensaban en ir de copas y pasar momentos divertidos él planeaba cómo construiría su vida, y por eso no buscaba relaciones pasajeras, siempre me dijo que el día que saliera con alguien, esa mujer sería su esposa para toda la vida, yo solía tomarle el pelo por decir eso y no le creía demasiado porque… cómo alguien tan joven podía pensar así, pero era cierto… y cuando ella lo dejó, ese mismo día tomó sus cosas y partió a Estados Unidos, se fue por tres años y cortó todo contacto con lo que lo ataba a Japón, incluso con su familia…

Itachi sentía un peso en el corazón, había omitido la peor parte, aquella donde el maldito responsable de la desgracia de su hermano era él mismo, acostándose con su futura cuñada…no había sido nada planeado, solo se emborracharon y cuando recobraron la consciencia estaban en su apartamento completamente desnudos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber roto el futuro de su hermano y a pesar de que había pensado en todo lo que podría hacer para reparar su error nada estaba ni cerca de poder compensarlo.

-Hace algunos meses le diagnosticaron cáncer a nuestra madre, mi padre la cuida en el pueblo donde ellos viven, pero mi hermano creyó que sería bueno que tuviera a su familia unida para estar más tranquila, en el fondo sabe que ella sufre desde que él se fue, por ser el menor siempre fue su favorito. Así que poco a poco retomamos el contacto y volvió hace poco para instalarse en Japón nuevamente…

Sakura no podía creer las coincidencias, una de las razones por las que Sasuke también había vuelto era su madre… ¿es que nunca dejaba de pensar en él? Estaba harta de que su mente la traicionara.

-Itachi, lo siento mucho, entiendo por qué nunca me has contado nada al respecto, debe haber sido muy doloroso para tu familia ver sufrir a tu hermano y sobre todo para ti, que lo quieres tanto. ¿Y durante el tiempo que se fue nunca intentaste hacerlo volver o al menos visitarlo?

-Sí, lo intenté mil veces pero nunca contestó mis correos ni mis llamadas, cuando fui a visitarte a Nueva York hace meses lo vi, él vivía en la misma ciudad, así que le conté de mamá y decidió hacer los preparativos para volver a vivir aquí, no creo que esté contento, desde lo ocurrido no ha tenido contacto con nadie de los que fueron a la boda aquél día…creo que la humillación fue lo peor. Pero se nota que ama a nuestra madre, si fue capaz de enfrentar todo de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo creo, debe ser una persona muy especial tu hermano… espero poder conocerlo algún día, ojalá podamos ser amigos.

-Seguro que sí, desde que llegó estoy más animado, realmente lo he extrañado…pero te conté todo eso por dos razones, la primera, porque quiero que me ayudes a elegir un regalo de navidad para él, y segundo porque quiero que no haya secretos entre nosotros, si tal vez…llegáramos a compartir una vida en común. Dime sakura, sé que éste no es el momento más apropiado ni el más romántico para preguntarte pero… ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura sintió que la sangre se iba de su rostro y de pronto sintió un frío en el pecho, sabía que éste momento llegaría en cualquier momento.

-Itachi yo...lo he pensado y en Nueva York creí haber tomado una decisión pero estando aquí en Tokio…no lo sé, me siento diferente, creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo…No mucho más, solo dame, unos días, por favor.

Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado, cuando estaba en Nueva York y hablaban por internet podía sentir que ella lo extrañaba, pero hoy…no, mejor dicho, desde que habló con ella la noche anterior por teléfono la notó más fría, vacilante, nerviosa por algo, sus ojos eran demasiado transparentes como para ocultarlo.

\- Ya esperé un año, creo que puedo hacer lo que me estás pidiendo…pero, por favor, no demores demasiado, yo te amo Sakura, sé que antes de conocerte hice muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento y que al principio sólo te conquisté por pura diversión, pero luego me di cuenta de que tú eres la mujer con la que deseo compartir mi vida y la única a la que quiero pertenecer.

Sakura no había escuchado antes una declaración de amor como aquella, y menos en medio de un centro comercial, deseó amar a Itachi con toda su alma en ese momento, sentir con él lo mismo que había sentido en tan sólo una noche con Sasuke, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía.

\- tal vez con un poco más de tiempo pueda ordenar las ideas.- se dijo, algunos días para acostumbrarse a estar con itachi y borrar poco a poco el recuerdo de Sasuke, el compromiso que ella sentía hacia su novio era muy grande, él había estado a su lado durante dos años, de los cuales uno estuvieron completamente separados uno a cada lado del mundo y él la esperó pese a todo, fiel a sus sentimientos, un chico tan atractivo y lleno de posibilidades como él había hecho muchos sacrificios sólo por la esperanza de estar con ella.

No era una mujer tonta, sabía que Itachi había tenido muchas relaciones antes de conocerlo, y seguramente estaría acostumbrado a tener una vida sexual bastante activa, pero al conocerla a ella y comenzar a salir la respetó en todo sentido, Sakura aún era virgen, sabía que era algo raro teniendo ya veinticinco años y dos años de noviazgo, pero sentía que tenía que esperar, no sabía por qué, pero algo la impulsaba -tal vez sea que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.-solía pensar, pero la realidad era que no había sentido una pasión tan abrazadora que la hiciera desear lo contrario, hasta la noche anterior…

-Sakura…¿estás bien?- Itachi miraba a Sakura fijamente.- Tienes el rostro muy pálido.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es sólo que…aceptar tu propuesta, me asusta un poco, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no sé si seré capaz de ser la esposa que tú deseas, y sobre todo la que tú te mereces.

Itachi tomó las manos de Sakura, demasiado pequeñas entre las suyas, notó que estaban muy frías y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú eres lo que quiero y necesito, tal como eres…además, el hecho de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio no significa que nos casaremos al día siguiente, podemos hacerlo cuando tú te sientas lista, significaría que puedo decirle al mundo que serás mi esposa, y podré presentarte a mis padres.

Ella lo miró con aprensión, deseaba tanto poder creer en sus palabras…creer que la vida sería tan fácil y apretando las manos que sostenían la suya dijo con una súplica:

-Sólo unos días…lo prometo.

Continuaron con las compras algunas horas más y volvieron al apartamento de Sakura, había comenzado a nevar y las luces navideñas en las calles teñían todo de una magia especial.

Itachi se acercó con ella a la entrada del edificio, colocó las bolsas en el suelo y acarició la mejilla de Sakura, su piel era tan suave, aun estando helada por el viento, verla así, una vez más, tan pequeña en comparación con él, hacía que quisiera protegerla, como si fuera una escultura de porcelana, pero sabía que dentro había una mujer fuerte.

-Voy a dejarte aquí hoy, sé que estás cansada, gracias por haber salido conmigo a pesar de todo….-los ojos de Itachi eran como un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas, esos ojos fueron los que la hechizaron la primera vez que lo vio.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con dulzura, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche, pero no era su Sakura, aquella que visitó en Nueva York hacía seis meses…no, definitivamente algo no estaba bien, Itachi estaba casi seguro de que ella aceptaría el compromiso con él al llegar, y éstas frías actitudes suyas lo desconcertaban, ¿es que acaso había alguien más?, no podía ser, lo habría sabido, y además confiaba en Sakura ciegamente.

Estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando…no sabía qué, pero era cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo, y lo haría…si llegara a existir algún maldito que quisiera robar lo que era suyo como que se llamaba Itachi Uchiha que lo haría pagar con sangre…

Capítulo 8

Sakura no pudo devolver ese beso como hubiera querido, al cerrar los ojos sólo podía ver el rostro de Sasuke frente a ella en la noche que la besó por primera y última vez. Sabía que Itachi no era tonto, estaba jugando con fuego, él era una persona sumamente dulce con ella pero sabía lo implacable que podría ser si sentía que amenazaban lo que era suyo. Rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Itachi.

-Que descanses amor…-Se acercó a ella una vez más y le dio un beso breve en la frente.-Nos vemos

Ella entró rápidamente y lo saludó a través del vidrió de la puerta de entrada mientras él se alejaba lentamente, con su pelo largo atado en una coleta y sus jeans gastados, realmente era un hombre increíble, cualquiera mataría por estar con él, sin embargo ella…

Ino estaba enfrascada en una lectura, arropada en el sofá, al ver llegar a Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y compramos regalos de navidad para su familia.-dijo distraídamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y colgaba la chaqueta.

-¿Regalos para su familia? -Ino abrió los ojos al máximo.-¿eso quiere decir que aceptaste su propuesta y conocerás a sus padres en navidad?

-¡NO INO!, relájate.-le dijo entre risas al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.- simplemente me pidió ayuda para elegir algunas cosas, aunque hoy me preguntó qué había decidido…

Se sentó junto a su amiga en el sofá y se sirvió un poco del té que había sobre la pequeña mesita que había delante.

-¿Y qué le contestaste?.-La ansiedad de Ino era palpable.

-Le dije que tengo miedo de no poder ser lo que él merece, le pedí algunos días para darle una respuesta segura.- Ino la miraba fijamente, no tuvo idea de qué estaría pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Sakura, mira, eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero…lo que estás haciendo no está bien. Tienes que darle una respuesta, hace dos años que salen, él no merece ésta espera…y si no lo quieres entonces…-Los ojos de Ino de pronto se oscurecieron, Sakura supo en ese momento cuál era el deseo del corazón de su querida amiga.- Si no lo quieres entonces no lo tengas encadenado a ti…quiero decir, que él también merecería en ese caso encontrar a alguien que lo ame. Te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años y éramos compañeras en el jardín de niños, y sé que algo te pasa…está bien si no quieres contármelo, pero al menos sé sincera contigo misma, porque de ésta decisión no depende sólo tu vida, la de itachi también lo hace.

-Y la tuya.-quiso decir decir Sakura, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Te prometo que intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para todos.-dijo soltando un suspiro.- me iré a mi habitación, realmente estoy cansada y mañana comienzo en la nueva empresa, debería acostarme temprano.

-Sí, que descanses.-Ino miró a Sakura hasta que se perdió de vista por el pasillo, definitivamente algo pasaba con su amiga…y le preocupaba no saber cómo ayudarla.

Sakura entró a su habitación, todo estaba tal como ella lo había dejado hacía un año, pero su maleta aún estaba sobre la cama, se sintió aún más cansada sólo de pensar en que aún debía ordenar sus cosas, con un suspiro de resignación comenzó a sacar las prendas una por una y a acomodarlas en el armario.

Al llegar a su vestido azul la melancolía la invadió…extrañó los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor en la pista de baile, aquellos dedos suaves que habían rozado su espalda y la seguridad que sentía con él mientras la guiaba en los pasos de baile, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y la limpió rápidamente, no tenía sentido llorar por aquello, sabía bien que él era ahora sólo un recuerdo, una persona más perdida en la inmensidad de Tokio, al tomar el vestido por los hombros para doblarlo adecuadamente un pequeño papel cayó al suelo.

-Qué extraño.- pensó Sakura- lo levantó del suelo y lo abrió…no podía ser cierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

En el pequeño papel había escrito solamente un número de teléfono móvil…no era su letra, la hubiera reconocido…ése era…el teléfono de Sasuke.

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento en el distrito de shinjuku, uno de los lugares con más vida de Tokio, todo olía a nuevo. Le habían enviado días antes a Estados unidos las llaves, era una persona realmente previsora, odiaba dar rodeos innecesarios, por eso había hecho todos los arreglos de antemano.

El apartamento estaba situado en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio, cerca de la zona comercial, tenía una bonita vista, con unos grandes ventanales que daban al este, desde allí podría ver el amanecer, sabía que sólo por eso el alquiler era más alto, pero no importaba, podía permitírselo, el sueldo que había acordado en la empresa era muy bueno, pero en compensación las responsabilidades no serían pocas.

Dió una recorrida rápida por el lugar y dejó la maleta en su habitación, luego de cambiarse a una ropa a una más cómoda decidió hacer unas llamadas, primero a su madre para avisarle que llegó a Tokio y prometerle ir a visitarla al día siguiente por ser domingo, a partir del Lunes ya estaría demasiado ocupado en sus primeros días de trabajo para poder verla al menos esa semana, pero a su madre no le importaba, con saber que su niño estaba más cerca de ella fue suficiente, su voz irradiaba felicidad.

Al colgar el teléfono su mirada volvió a la maleta que seguía sobre la cama, de ella sobresalía la punta de un pequeño sobre de papel, Sasuke lo tomó lentamente entre sus dedos y sacó su contenido, eran los cabellos de Sakura que ésa mañana había encontrado enredados en su cepillo, se preguntó cómo estará ella en ese momento, seguramente estaría con su novio, eso lo enfureció, en el fondo sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo, ¿acaso estaría ella pensando en él también?

¿Habría encontrado Sakura a esas alturas la pequeña nota que le dejó en su maleta mientras ella dormía profundamente? Se maldecía mentalmente por no haber intentado saber más cosas de ella, como dónde viviría en Tokio o tal vez averiguar su número de teléfono, pero a la vez no deseaba hacerlo, porque eso hubiera significado presionarla demasiado, seguramente ella ya tenía su vida planeada junto a su novio cuando Sasuke apareció para poner todo patas arriba y dividir sus sentimientos, lo sabía bien, y estaba seguro de que eso le debería estar causando sufrimiento.

Sasuke quería estar con Sakura más que nada en el mundo, pero no a costa de su dolor, a ese punto la amaba lo suficiente como para querer protegerla de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, pero lo cierto era que si ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, no era la única, él se sentía igual, fue por eso que su lado egoísta salió a la luz esa noche y le hizo dejar su número anotado entre sus cosas.

Quería quedarse con ella a toda costa, pero su orgullo le decía que Sakura debía ir con él por elección propia y no por la fuerza, de modo que le dejó su número para que ella lo llamara, él no podría encontrarla y por lo tanto no podría interferir en su vida, pero ella tendría la posibilidad de elegir…

Miró su reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, en un acto de inercia abrió el refrigerador, era obvio que estaría vacío, resignado se puso a escribir una lista de compras con los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer la despensa.

Sonó su celular, era Naruto, el único amigo con el que tuvo contacto mientras estuvo en Nueva York, Mikoto su madre lo había llamado para avisarle que Sasuke estaba en la ciudad y él no dudó en llamarlo.

-¡Hola idiota!, bienvenido a la ciudad, ¿por qué demonios no me avisaste que llegabas?-Sasuke alejó el móvil de su oído inmediatamente, Naruto seguía tan insoportable como siempre.-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo también me alegro de escucharte imbécil, no te avisé porque acabo de entrar a mi apartamento, por lo que veo las noticias vuelan.-Le dice Sasuke con tono agrio.

-Tu madre acaba de llamarme para avisarme, porque por lo visto mi amigo está demasiado ocupado para hacerlo…oye, ¿quieres hacer algo ésta tarde? Podemos ir a un café y charlar un rato, ponernos al día, ya sabes…no seas el imbécil de siempre y acepta…-

-Naruto está tentando su suerte-pensó Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos a las tres en punto en mi apartamento, te enviaré la dirección.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin despedirse, sonriendo sombríamente, Naruto odiaba que le hicieran eso.

De pronto recordó un día en el que Naruto había viajado a Estados Unidos para visitarlo, a pesar de la distancia su amistad era muy cercana, desde la secundaria y por eso cada vez que se veían le daba noticias de los conocidos que había dejado en Tokio, ese día estaban sentados en un bar, tomando una cerveza cuando él intentó hablarle de Kikyo, Sasuke lo interrumpió al instante y dió por terminado el tema, por nada del mundo quería noticias suyas, bastante malo era recordarla cada día, Naruto sólo se atrevió a decir (a pesar de la reacción de Sasuke) que ella también lo estaba pasando muy mal.

-Seguramente no lo está pasando peor que yo.-Le respondió Sasuke con una mirada asesina, y de esa forma Naruto comprendió que no debería tocar ese tema nunca más si quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana realizando las compras, al llegar sólo se preparó un sándwich, no estaba de ánimos para nada más elaborado. Naruto llegó a la hora acordada y pasaron el resto de la tarde en una cafetería cercana contándose sus respectivas novedades y planes, al anochecer se despidieron como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, con Naruto era muy fácil olvidarse por un rato de los problemas, o mejor dicho de "el problema" de color rosa que invadía su mente.

De regreso al apartamento llamó a Itachi, sabía que el reencuentro sería algo tenso pero tarde o temprano habría de suceder, mejor salir de eso de una vez.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, qué bueno escucharte, no sabía que eras tú, aún no tengo tu número registrado, ¿ya estás instalado?

-Sí, estaba preguntándome si quieres pasar un rato por el apartamento.- No supo qué más decirle…

-Eh, si claro, me encantaría.- Itachi notó la incomodidad de su hermano en la línea, no podía menos que entenderlo…eso lo entristecía, por su culpa el lazo que los unía estaba roto, y aunque lo repararan no volvería nunca a ser el mismo.-En éste momento acabo de dejar a mi novia en su casa, está bastante cerca de la tuya en realidad, puedo estar ahí en unos veinte minutos a pie.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la llegada de su hermano. Al entrar éste al apartamento la tensión comenzó a sentirse, era la primera vez que se veían desde el día de la boda interrumpida de Sasuke, desde el día en que él le partió la cara de un golpe a su hermano mayor cegado por la rabia y había juntado sus cosas para irse del país.

-Bonito lugar elegiste Sasuke, la vista es buena…

-Gracias, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, estoy bien.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Sasuke encendió la radio para llenar el ambiente, no le estaba resultando fácil ver a su hermano y revivir los recuerdos.

Hablaron sobre la situación de su madre, Itachi le contó que se había deteriorado en los últimos meses debido los tratamientos invasivos que se estaba realizando antes de la operación, le habían encontrado un tumor maligno en el estómago y los médicos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducirlo para luego extirparlo.

-Desde que supo que tú volverías se ha sentido mucho mejor, tiene más color en el rostro, me llamó hoy por la tarde diciendo que tú irías a verla mañana, yo también lo haré, así que ¿por qué no vamos juntos?

-Sí, me parece bien, te veo a las ocho en la estación del tren.

-Tan mandón como siempre.-pensó Itachi.-Supongo que irás a pasar la Navidad a casa con mamá y papá la próxima semana.

-Sí, tú también ¿verdad?-respondió Sasuke en tono monocorde.- ¿Llevarás a tu novia contigo?

-No, aún no hemos formalizado, si de mí dependiera ya hasta me habría casado, pero ella aún no está lista, dice que no quiere conocer a mis padres hasta que llegue el momento de comprometernos, es muy seria con esas cosas.- Itachi sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.- se parece más a ti que a mí en esas cosas, deberías conocerla un día.

-No me molestaría, te diré cuando tenga algún día libre.-a Sasuke realmente no le interesaba conocer a la novia de su hermano, pero trataba de mantener la conversación en un tono cordial.-Sí que te tiene atrapado, nunca creí escucharte decir la frase "si de mí dependiera ya me habría casado".

-Ya ves cómo son las cosas hermanito, apareció una chica capaz de atraparme por completo, ella es increíble…-Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que las relaciones amorosas no eran el mejor tema de conversación para el primer encuentro con su hermano, teniendo en cuenta el pasado así que cambió rápidamente de tema.

-Oye, me alegro de que hayas vuelto…

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de estar aquí.- Lo cierto era que no se alegraba en lo más mínimo, su vuelta no le había traído más que problemas desde que se subió al avión, pero no quería ser descortés y tampoco sentía la confianza suficiente para contarle sus problemas a Itachi, tal vez algún día, pero no hoy…

-Bueno, creo que mejor me voy, seguramente todavía estarás adaptándote al lugar y tengas cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la terminal del tren.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Sasuke acompañó a Itachi hasta la puerta, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa y se despidió con un gesto de la mano desde el ascensor.

El domingo transcurrió con alegría en casa de la familia Haruno, Sakura estaba feliz de poder abrazar a sus padres, por la tarde llegaron algunos de sus amigos más cercanos para saludarla, realmente necesitaba todo aquello, sentirse protegida, en el calor de su hogar, volver a sus raíces para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Poco antes de irse su madre la llamó para hablar con ella, su corazón de madre le decía que a Sakura le sucedía algo, tal vez pudiera relacionarse a la propuesta de matrimonio que su novio le había hecho, ella se lo contó antes de partir a su viaje y sabía que al volver debía darle una respuesta al joven.

-Estoy bien, solamente algo cansada por el viaje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar y mañana comienzo en mi nuevo trabajo, gracias por preocuparte.-le dijo su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su madre le dio un abrazo y la dejó sola en su habitación, Sakura comenzó a mirar sus cosas, todo estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, de pronto algo llamó su atención, colgada de una cinta negra desde un estante de su biblioteca había una pieza de hierro rectangular, con los bordes redondeados y algo curva, con orificios a lo largo, se notaba que era antigua, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió algo especial, como cada vez que la tocaba, la había encontrado un día envuelta en varias capas de tela sucia y amarillenta dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras iba de paseo al campo con sus amigas en vacaciones de verano, aún después de tanto tiempo no lograba entender por qué sintió el impulso de acercarse al árbol y revisar en su interior, sus amigas miraron ese pedazo de hierro algo oxidado con asco, y le dijeron que lo tirara pero ella lo guardó, algo le impedía deshacerse de ese pedazo de basura.

Algún tiempo después descubrió con uno de los ancianos del pueblo, que había sido herrero en sus años de juventud, que esa era la pieza de una armadura samurái, y por el estado y tipo de metal debía tener como mínimo doscientos años, Sakura sentía una atracción especial por esa cosa, poco tiempo después comenzó a tener sueños extraños, veía la escena desde los ojos de una joven de cabello castaño que limpiaba una armadura samurái roja a la luz de una vela en medio de la noche, al principio eran solo imágenes borrosas, y se despertaba sobresaltada, se lo contó a su madre y ésta, creyendo que tal vez estaba sugestionada por saber que era una pieza samurái había imaginado la historia inconscientemente…Sakura no estaba segura pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran simples sueños, a veces veía entrar en escena una figura masculina, aunque no lograba ver su rostro, y la invadía un sentimiento de amor sobrecogedor, sabía que ese hombre la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos Sakura despertaba desorientada, en su habitación.

Capítulo 9

El día amaneció gris, como es lo usual por esas fechas, Sakura despertó de un vívido sueño, de los que hacía años que no tenía, donde se veía a sí misma limpiando una armadura samurái y el mismo hombre que entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba, solo que ésta vez había sentido sus besos y su cálida respiración en el cuello, al abrir los ojos y ver que no había sido real se llevó una mano al lugar donde hacía unos momentos él la había besado.

-Fue tan real…-se dijo algo desconcertada.

El reloj marcó las seis de la mañana, lo apagó antes de que sonara, hoy comenzaba su primer día de trabajo en Han Company, una gran tienda departamental de lujo ubicada en la zona de Ginza, centro comercial de la moda de Tokio, la tienda se dedicaba principalmente a vender las marcas de ropa más famosas, pero ese año estaban planeando sacar al mercado su propia línea de indumentaria y accesorios, por lo que Sakura estaba nerviosa, la responsabilidad era grande, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, ya había dejado su ropa lista la noche anterior.

Al vestirse sus ojos varias veces se desviaron hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba la pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres la noche anterior y la nota de Sasuke con su teléfono, ¿qué debía hacer?, una parte de ella estaba desesperada por llamarlo, pero la otra mitad sabía que hacerlo sería como abrir la caja de pandora, volvería a poner su mundo de cabeza, estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por pensar únicamente en Itachi…pero esos ojos negros de mirada aplastante se filtraban una y otra vez, haciendo que el rostro de su novio comenzara a cambiar lentamente hasta transformarse en el de Sasuke…besándola en el cuarto de hotel.

Ino estaba lista en la cocina, comenzando a preparar el desayuno, Sakura se acomodó a su lado para ayudarla y recordó la noche del domingo, al llegar de casa de sus padres la vio cocinando al lado de Itachi mientras éste le daba de probar algo en la boca, lo cierto era que no se veían mal juntos, parecía que se complementaban muy bien…eso la desanimó, aunque ella era su novia no era capaz de generar ese clima con él. Tal vez aunque no llamara a Sasuke debería dejar a Itachi de todas formas para que encontrara alguien que lo hiciera feliz…

Al servir el café en las tazas levantó el rostro y vió a Ino mirándola fijamente.

-Sakura, tú no eres así, algo está pasando, no me mientas.

La despampanante rubia se paró frente a Sakura en modo protector.

-No es nada Ino, no te preocupes, son sólo los nervios del primer día de trabajo.- Le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

-Es por Itachi ¿verdad?, esto de la propuesta te tiene mal realmente, mira, si no estás segura es preferible que no la aceptes a que estés en este estado lamentable.- Ino la miró fijo a los ojos y luego soltó un suspiro.-Está bien, no tienes que contármelo si no quieres, pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias, lo sé.-Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y rodeó la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, quería tanto desahogarse con alguien, pero justo en aquellos momentos Ino era la persona menos indicada para ello.

-Sabes…- Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaban a la mesa para desayunar.-Anoche volví a tener uno de aquellos sueños extraños, ¿recuerdas? Aquellos del samurái.

-Cielos Sakura, estás peor de lo que creía, el estrés te está matando, hasta volviste a soñar con aquellas tonterías…-Ino la miraba sorprendida mientras mordía una tostada.

-No lo sé Ino, son sueños tan vívidos, los colores son muy nítidos y aunque no soy yo físicamente, lo veo como si lo estuviera viviendo, anoche fui más lejos que las otras veces…¿recuerdas que siempre despertaba cuando la joven veía a su marido?

-Sí, es cierto…-El tono de Ino había dejado de ser incrédulo, estaba escuchando con atención-¿Qué viste ahora?

-Bueno, ésta vez…-Sakura se ruborizó al recordarlo.-El hombre entra, la toma entre sus brazos y la besa en el cuello, hasta sentí su respiración…fue muy real.

Ino soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sakura, no seas tonta! -le dijo entre risas.- Es obvio que tu mente está continuando la historia, estás bajo mucha presión, tal vez…ya sabes, pasar una noche de verdad con Itachi te ayude.-Ino sabía que Sakura todavía era virgen y no podía entenderlo, teniendo un novio como el que tenía, tan perfecto.

Sakura se levantó para lavar su taza, no seguiría hablando de ese tema con Ino, sobre el sueño y sobre su relación con Itachi, ella no la entendía con respecto lo que veía por las noches, y en cuanto a Itachi, es obvio que se lo decía por hacerle una broma pero en el fondo le dolía porque ella también lo amaba, y no quería hacer sufrir de esa forma a su amiga.

A las ocho en punto ambas salieron juntas a sus respectivos trabajos, Ino a la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba junto a Itachi y Sakura hacia la tienda departamental.

Realmente no pudo quejarse de su primer día de trabajo, sus compañeros la habían tratado de forma muy amable, (especialmente los hombres) y el grupo de trabajo del cual formaba parte con otras dos diseñadoras había funcionado muy bien desde el primer momento, Sakura les mostró algunos de sus bocetos para la colección primavera-verano y ambas chicas quedaron muy interesadas en sus ideas, seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Sasuke se miraba al espejo mientras se afeitaba la barba y se preguntaba por qué aún no lo había llamado todavía, ya habían pasado dos días y Sakura no había entrado en contacto, sabía que debía respetarla y posiblemente darle tiempo para pensar, pero la espera se estaba haciendo difícil, cada mañana veía esas hebras de cabello rosa que había puesto en un frasco de vidrio sobre su mesa de noche y la recordaba caminando hacia él con su vestido azul, como un hada… cada vez se convencía más de que lo que había vivido no era más que un sueño…si Sakura no lo llamaba pronto seguramente terminaría por ceder a la tentación y comenzaría a buscarla de alguna forma, no le importaba tener que contratar un detective si con eso podía verla una vez más…

Al llegar al estudio de arquitectos la recepcionista se sonrojó violentamente al verlo, realmente no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones por parte de las mujeres, no se daban cuenta que era sólo un rostro…por dentro tal vez no les gustaría lo que podrían encontrar, un hombre vacío.

Pertenecería un equipo de cinco arquitectos encargados diferentes obras a lo largo y ancho de Japón, que por lo general contaba con proyectos muy prestigiosos, Sasuke había sido recomendado por uno de los arquitectos, que a su vez era el hijo menor del dueño de la empresa, un buen amigo y ex compañero suyo de la universidad de Nueva York, su sentido de la simplicidad y facilidad para captar las ideas de los clientes hacían de Sasuke un excelente profesional.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?.- preguntó la recepcionista entre susurros, estaba a punto de hiperventilar, Sasuke tuvo ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Estoy buscando al señor Neji Hyuga, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el nuevo miembro del equipo de arquitectos.

-P-por supuesto, acompáñeme por aquí.-La joven caminó nerviosamente delante de Sasuke, debía de tener alrededor de dieciocho años, tal vez por eso era tan impresionable, o los otros miembros del equipo eran demasiado viejos.

-¡Sasuke, bienvenido a la empresa!, estábamos esperándote - Neji lo recibió con un apretón de manos.-Realmente estamos felices de tenerte con nosotros, tienes una reputación excelente en América.

-Gracias Neji, yo también estoy feliz de volver a Tokio, conozco la reputación de Construcciones Hyuga, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por estar a la altura.

-Y así será Sasuke, no tengo dudas, si me acompañas puedo enseñarte los proyectos en los que estamos trabajando y mostrarte cuál te asignaremos a ti para comenzar…

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente, le habían asignado un proyecto liviano para comenzar a aclimatarse al ambiente de la empresa, sería la remodelación de una de las tiendas departamentales de lujo más grandes de Tokio, Han Company, los planos del edificio ya estaban sobre el escritorio de su nueva oficina y junto con Neji comenzaron a discutir al respecto, éste le informó cuál era el deseo del cliente, el estilo que buscaba lograr con la remodelación, querían mejorar las instalaciones para resaltar y ampliar el sector de indumentaria, que es el que más ganancias estaba dando desde hacía dos años, además de renovar dos sectores más en los pisos inferiores para mejorar la exhibición de los demás productos.

Sasuke comenzó de inmediato a realizar una presentación que podría enseñar a los directivos de la tienda sobre el final de la semana. Al menos en el trabajo se sentía tranquilo, eso era algo que él podía controlar por completo, al contrario de su vida amorosa, que se movía como barco sin timón.

Hacia mediodía hizo que la asistente de recepción se pusiera en contacto con la tienda departamental para concretar una reunión, la misma sería el viernes de esa semana, a las cinco de la tarde.

Sakura no podía creer que había logrado sobrevivir a su primera semana en su nuevo empleo, realmente lo había pasado bien trabajando con sus compañeras Hinata y Rin, las ideas de las tres se complementaban a la perfección y en tan sólo una semana habían diseñado más de treinta modelos diferentes para la próxima colección.

El señor Hatake, jefe de personal la llamó a su despacho esa mañana para informarle que los directivos estaban ampliamente conformes con su desempeño y esperaban que pudiera continuar de la misma manera.

Ese viernes pintaba ser un buen comienzo del fin de semana, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan optimista…ah sí, hasta el viernes de la semana pasada, antes de abordar un maldito avión a Japón, tal vez esa noche se fuera a tomar algo con Ino, necesitaba divertirse un poco y dejar de pensar al menos por un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿te gustaría salir con nosotras ésta noche?, para festejar tu primera semana en la empresa, he oído del señor Hatake que están muy contentos contigo, es un gran motivo para celebrar.-Rin le sonreía alegremente desde el otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, era una chica muy agradable, con su cabello de un suave color café y piel pálida.

-¡Sí, ven con nosotras, será divertido! -Hinata la animó.-vendrán las chicas de recepción y también algunos chicos de contabilidad, aunque sabemos que ya tienes novio…a propósito, ha pasado una semana y con tanto trabajo no nos has contado nada de él.

-Trabaja en el negocio de la comunicación, salimos hace dos años más o menos, es muy alegre y le encantan las fiestas, tal vez lo invite a salir con nosotras un día de estos.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa breve, lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de profundizar mucho en ese tema, si les decía que su novio era Itachi Uchiha seguramente tendrían la misma reacción que Ino el día que se enteró…

El reloj dio las cinco y media de la tarde, faltaba sólo media hora para ser libre y disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana cuando Rin entró rápidamente, acalorada y ansiosa por soltar el chisme.

-Oigan chicas, a que no saben qué…parece que hace un rato ha venido el nuevo arquitecto de Construcciones Hyuga, lo vi cuando tuve que entrar a la sala de juntas para llevarle los diseños que preparamos a los directivos de la tienda.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Preguntó una despreocupada Hinata mirando su reloj.-No es la primera vez que trabajamos con ellos, ¿qué tiene de especial éste?

-¿QUÉ TIENE DE ESPECIAL?, ¡PUES TODO!.- dijo Rin y comienzó a abanicarse nerviosamente con la mano.- Es diferente de todos los arquitectos que han venido, más bien parece modelo de publicidad, es joven, delgado, con un traje de corte impecable, un cabello fantástico y su rostro…¿cómo decirles?, ¡es tan atractivo!, debemos salir a la recepción antes de que se vaya para que lo vean, ahí me entenderán…-Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su lugar.-Me gustaría saber si al menos tiene novia…aunque es casi seguro que sí, esos chicos por lo general nunca están libes…-Su cara de dolor hizo reír a sus compañeras.

Siguieron deliberando acerca del misterioso arquitecto hasta que dieron las seis en punto de la tarde, tomaron sus abrigos y sus bolsos y se dispusieron a salir de su oficina, que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la sala de juntas.

Realmente era divertida aquella situación, pensó Sakura, normalmente nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas, pero le alegraba divertirse un rato y hacer cosas acordes a su edad al menos una vez para variar.

Iban las tres juntas cuchicheando entre ellas cuando de pronto pasaron frente a la sala de juntas, estaba vacía, ya se habían ido todos. Rin estaba desolada, hubiera querido ver a ese dios griego al menos una vez más. Al cruzar el vestíbulo Sakura soltó una risa despreocupada al escuchar un comentario inteligente de Rin cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura alta que estaba de espaldas hablando con el señor Hatake.

Sasuke oyó una risa que le recordó campanitas movidas por el viento y su corazón se detuvo…lentamente se dió vuelta y vió a tres chicas caminar hacia ellos, rumbo a los elevadores, sus ojos verdes le hurgaron en el alma de nuevo…no podía ser…era Sakura.

Capítulo 10

La vió caminar hacia él nuevamente, como si fuera un hada, con un ceñido vestido morado oscuro y un abrigo negro, estuvo a punto de raptarla en ese mismo momento y desaparecer del mundo con ella.

Vió cómo la joven lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara de un tono ceniciento, seguramente la sorpresa era igual de grande para ella, las chicas les hicieron una leve reverencia a él y al señor Hatake y continuaron caminando.

Sasuke escuchó claramente cuando una de las chicas, de cabello café le preguntó a Sakura si lo conocía y ella susurró un breve "no" mientras caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Una furia salvaje invadió su cuerpo, su parte racional le decía que tal vez la chica estaba asustada por verlo tan inesperadamente, pero su corazón estaba rabioso porque ella lo había negado al decir que no lo conocía. Tenía que hablar con ella como fuera. Las jóvenes habían desaparecido dentro del ascensor, se despidió del señor Hatake y trató de seguirlas pero no sabía por qué sitio saldrían, como si el señor Hatake hubiera oído su silenciosa pregunta le informó que ése ascensor iba directamente al estacionamiento, si quería salir por la entrada principal debía tomar el de al lado.

Sasuke le agradeció y le dijo que saldría por el estacionamiento, había dejado su coche allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el ascensor apareció nuevamente y sin tiempo que perder marcó el botón para descender, podía reconocer en el aire su perfume mezclado con los otros, su olfato captaría el aroma de Sakura a kilómetros de distancia si fuera necesario.

Al salir al estacionamiento vió a las chicas que iban con ella acercarse a un automóvil cercano, se acercó con cuidado para no ser notado y vió que Sakura no iba con ellas, escuchó parte de su conversación.

-Qué extraño, hasta hace unos momentos Sakura estaba animada por salir a divertirse con nosotras, no sé qué le habrá pasado para cambiar de opinión repentinamente…no me creo lo del dolor de cabeza.

Esa chica sí que sabía cómo escabullirse, pensó Sasuke y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida más cercana, seguramente no estaría lejos, pero si llegaba a la calle ya no la encontraría entre el océano de gente.

Comenzó a correr y justo cuando creía haber perdido las esperanzas vió una figura negra de pelo rosa en un rincón algo apartado buscando algo en su bolso, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó por detrás, la tomó del brazo y la giró hacia él, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron a abrir de par en par, trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Sasuke no la soltó.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no me conocías?- Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida e infantil pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, hervía de rabia.

-¿Y qué querías que dijera Sasuke?, que eres un chico con el que dormí hace una semana en un cuarto de hotel? -Sakura estaba a punto de desplomarse, las piernas no la sostenían.

-Podrías haber dicho simplemente que compartimos un vuelo y ya.- La voz de Sasuke era fría y dura como el acero. Le había dolido el comentario de Sakura en lo más hondo, como si no hubiera significado nada para ella.-

Sakura lo miró sin decir nada por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, finalmente respondió soltando un suspiro.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que si decía que te conocía existía el inconveniente de tener que seguir en contacto contigo, y realmente no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes?, ¿No sabes si me amas a mí o a tu novio?, ¿O sólo estás tratando de ocultarte a ti misma lo que sientes?

-¡No importa lo que sienta Sasuke, entiéndelo! - su voz era una súplica desesperada, llena de dolor, Sasuke se maldijo por estar presionándola de esa forma, llevándola al límite, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sus instintos lo dominaban por completo.

Con la mano libre Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la nuca y le dió un beso desesperado, febril, que la estremeció por completo.

Sakura saboreó los labios de Sasuke, cargados de desesperación y angustia, conocía ese sabor porque era el mismo que sus labios le estaban transmitiendo a él. Pero no podía hacer eso, estaba mal, estaba engañando a Itachi.

Intentó separarse de Sasuke, dándole un empujón en el pecho, éste se alejó unos centímetros sin dejar de sujetarla.

-Puede que a ti no te importe lo que sientas, pero tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo Sakura, ¡deja de mentirte a ti misma!, ¿acaso sientes lo mismo cuando lo besas a él?-La voz de Sasuke era grave y rabiosa.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Sakura mientras quitaba la mano de Sasuke de su brazo.

-Sasuke…no me hagas esto, por favor, ya no sé lo que quiero de mí misma, no sé qué voy a hacer, pero, no puedo romper la relación que tengo con mi novio, eso lo destrozaría.

-Y piensas destrozarte a tí misma en el proceso y de paso a mí también ¿verdad?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?, ¿vivir toda tu vida infeliz, al lado de un hombre que no amas, y pensando qué habría sido de tu vida si no hubieras dejado escapar a quien realmente amabas? Porque cuando lo hagas será muy tarde.

-Ya basta Sasuke…no hagas esto.-Sakura comenzó a llorar desesperadamente y corrió hacia la salida del estacionamiento perdiéndose entre la gente que caminaba totalmente ajena al dolor que ambos sentían.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿cómo podía ser que otra vez el destino los volviera a cruzar?, de toda la gente que vivía en Tokio era él a quien habían mandado a la tienda, definitivamente los dioses estaban empecinados en arruinar su vida. Sakura lloraba mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, poco a poco se fue calmando lo suficiente como para volver a su casa. El teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso.

-Sakura, amor, ¿ya estás en camino?, estoy en tu casa esperándote para que podamos cenar juntos y tal vez ver una película, a no ser que quieras salir a festejar tu primera semana de trabajo.

-I-Itachi, yo…estoy de camino, pero no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfriado o algo, prefiero quedarme en casa y dormir, si no te molesta.-No era capaz de seguir hablando, necesitaba llegar a su cama y esconderse bajo las mantas para dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto rara, ¿has estado llorando?, dime si alguien te ha hecho algo porque te juro que…

-No, Itachi, escúchame, estoy bien, solo resfriada, llegaré a casa en veinte minutos, nos vemos ahí, adiós.

De camino en el metro trató de arreglar su maquillaje pero era imposible, al menos pudo limpiar las manchas negras debajo de los ojos, éstos estaban hinchados y su nariz estaba roja, la verdad era que sí parecía un resfriado, al menos esa excusa le bastaría por esa noche.

Al llegar al apartamento Itachi salió de la cocina para recibirla y la envolvió en un abrazo.- sus brazos son tan cálidos.- pensó Sakura.- tan fuertes, capaces de protegerme de cualquier cosa…menos de mí misma.-

-Amor, dime qué te pasa, no puedes esconderlo, te conozco y sé que ésta chica gris que volvió a Tokio no eres tú.-Los ojos de Itachi desbordaban preocupación.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, solo algo enferma ¿Ino no está?

-No, ha salido con unos compañeros de trabajo, me dio una copia de las llaves para que pudiera venir a verte cuando quisiera, salí antes del trabajo y pensé en preparar una cena para los dos o hacer lo que tú quieras, pero creo que no te encuentras muy bien, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar medicinas?

-No, solo necesito dormir un poco esta noche, eso es todo, tal vez el cansancio y el clima me han afectado.

-Siendo sincero, no creo que sea buena idea salir con esos vestidos tan cortos con el frío que está haciendo últimamente...-Itachi miró sus piernas sugerentemente, la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso suave y dulce.

Sakura deseó que eso le bastara para ser feliz, realmente lo tenía todo, y no era capaz de aceptar lo que la vida le daba. Le gustaban los besos de Itachi, la tranquilizaban y sus labios eran suaves, sabía que siempre se había contenido con ella para respetarla, pero los besos de Sasuke…tenían un lado salvaje y oscuro, que la llevaban a explorar senderos desconocidos en su cuerpo hasta ese momento, la hacían desear…más.

Itachi volvió a sentirla fría entre sus brazos, como si su mente no estuviera allí con él, había hablado con Ino para que les dejara el apartamento libre y hacer una cena especial para ambos, le mostraría el anillo de compromiso que había elegido para ella hacía tanto tiempo, tal vez eso y el hecho de estar en un lugar más íntimo, sin nadie alrededor la tranquilizara, quizás realmente estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de formar una familia y no hubiera otro motivo del que preocuparse, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura, y explicarle que el hecho de que formaran una vida juntos no cambiaría nada y que no supondría ataduras ya que él le daría toda la libertad y espacio que ella necesitara para ser feliz.

Sakura no estaba para diálogos en ese momento, pero no quería ser descortés con Itachi, se había tomado el trabajo de preparar aquella cena para ambos y lucía muy alegre como siempre, no tenía por qué sufrir el mal humor y tristeza que ella sentía.

-Itachi, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto por mí, seguramente estás cansado luego de un día de trabajo largo…

-Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti…-Los ojos de Itachi eran luminosos como la vía láctea en mitad de la noche.

Una punzada de culpa cruzó la mente de Sakura, acababa de besar a otro hombre, todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios en los de ella, y al poco estaba besando a su novio…

-Esto está mal, debe parar ya.-pensó decidida.-Mañana mismo hablaré con Sasuke y le diré…no, le exigiré que me deje en paz, aunque eso signifique más dolor.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la conversación era demasiado ligera para el gusto de Itachi, no lograba interesar a Sakura con nada, tal vez sí era verdad que estaba algo enferma.

-Será mejor no demorar más esto, así podré dejarla descansar.-pensó.

Luego de lavar los platos Itachi la tomó de las manos y la llevó al sofáy se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con decisión.

-Oh, no, por favor Itachi, no hables del compromiso justo ahora…-Pensó Sakura, comenzando a sentir un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura…sé que tal vez éste no es el momento adecuado y no te sientes bien pero solo quería darte algo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.-Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no, por favor, ahora no….

Itachi abrió la pequeña caja y le mostró un anillo exquisito, en oro rosa, con una piedra del mismo color, rodeada de pequeños diamantes blancos, parecía una delicada flor.

-Creí que sería apropiado para ti.-Itachi parecía apenado y vulnerable, le estaba entregando su corazón en esa pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, Sakura intentó contener las lágrimas, pero éstas nuevamente comenzaron a salir descontroladamente.

Itachi no esperó aquella reacción, no entendía si era felicidad o tristeza, tan cambiada estaba su Sakura que ya no sabía ni si quiera la emoción que cruzaba su rostro, cuando antes era capaz de leer todo en esos ojos de cristal verde.

-No tienes que ponértelo Sakura, en realidad solo quería mostrártelo, y dártelo para que puedas pensar mejor, además también quiero que sepas, que si decides formar tu vida junto a mí, no significarán ataduras para ti, quiero que seas libre y feliz, de la forma en la que te conocí, te daré todo el espacio que necesites, como sé que tú me lo darías a mí, porque aunque lo niegues, ésta no eres tú Sakura, desde que volviste estás extraña, más fría, si es por la presión de darme una respuesta…no tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando tú quieras, no quiero verte sufrir…

Itachi la abrazó y acarició su cabello, amaba tanto a esa mujer que si se lo pidiera sería capaz de caminar de rodillas por ella, el orgulloso hombre de mundo que mostraba a los demás no existía en ese momento, sólo era un chico locamente enamorado, necesitaba que Sakura fuera suya no importaba qué, así tuviera que esperar mil años…

Sakura derramaba lágrimas silenciosas en los brazos de Itachi mientras sostenía en su mano la caja con el anillo, incapaz de hablar ¿qué iba a hacer con su vida?, en esos momentos no podía pensar en nada…

-Bueno, creo que mejor te dejo tranquila para que descanses, te amo Sakura, recuerda eso, haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…podríamos ser felices.-Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla a la cara y besarla, su rostro estaba húmedo y tibio por las lágrimas, y pudo sentir la angustia y la duda en los labios de su amada.

Itachi se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás, realmente había abierto su corazón por completo a la única persona que podía lastimarlo, se sentía vulnerable…

Sakura lo contempló marcharse desde donde estaba el sofá, totalmente inmóvil, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él bajó la vista y vió el anillo, con algo de temor lo sacó de la caja y lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la más cercana al corazón y no supo qué pensar…sólo podía llorar, de pronto sintió como si la joya le pesara toneladas, por qué…por qué no podía quererlo como él se merecía, era un hombre maravilloso, se odiaba a sí misma por estar lastimándolo de ésta forma, a él, que sólo había vivido para ella en los últimos dos años y que había renunciado a tantas cosas solo para conquistarla.

Se quitó el anillo, lo puso nuevamente en su estuche y marchó con él a la habitación, se dio un baño rápido y se acostó a dormir inmediatamente. Colocó el estuche junto a la pequeña nota con el teléfono de Sasuke.-qué ironía.- pensó soltando un suspiro, apagó la luz de su lámpara y quedó automáticamente dormida.

Capítulo 11

Las navidades pasaron de forma apacible, Sakura viajó a Narita a ver a sus padres, la posada que ellos dirigían estaba colmada, el trabajo abundaba y ayudar a sus padres en esas tareas la distrajo un poco de los problemas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Aún no sabía por qué pero en su maleta de viaje había llevado el anillo de itachi y el número de Sasuke, antes de ir a dormir luego de la cena de nochebuena miró ambas cosas, y tomó una decisión sin razonarlo demasiado, porque si lo pensaba mejor no lo haría.

Tomó su teléfono celular y tecléo unas breves palabras…listo, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser.

Sasuke estaba en casa de sus padres, algo callado, mirando cómo su padre y su hermano competían con un video juego y lanzaban gritos y risas, ellos eran muy parecidos, en cambio él era más similar a su madre, con un carácter más reservado, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, él era su favorito.

Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo, era un mensaje, no conocía el número, tal vez fuera de alguien del trabajo, al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"DÉJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR NO ME BUSQUES, ES LO MEJOR PARA AMBOS. SAKURA"

Sakura le había enviado un mensaje…no lo podía creer, aunque fuera para rechazarlo no podía evitar sentir felicidad y ansiedad por tener un dato más de ella, tenía su número de teléfono.

Mikoto notó el cambio de ánimo en su hijo como sólo una madre sabe hacerlo.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo aquí?

-Sí, claro.-Sasuke se levantó rápidamente del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, su madre lo esperaba sentada a la mesa con dos tazas de té, eso presagiaba una buena charla se dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Creo que no necesitas mucha ayuda que digamos, ¿no mamá? -le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando era más pequeño su madre solía hablar de cosas importantes con una taza de té de por medio.

-No, tienes razón, no la necesito, el que parece estar necesitando ayuda eres tú hijo, si lo deseas puedes contarme qué sucede, si no, lo entenderé.-El rostro de Mikoto era la luz de la vida de Sasuke, amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, ella siembre había sabido entenderlo y ayudarlo en cada problema, se sintió como un chico de doce años de nuevo, soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre y su hermano, ellos no escucharían, estaban enfrascados en un duelo mortal.

-Bien, te contaré, conocí una chica en el vuelo de regreso a Tokio, luego por la tormenta que hubo al momento de llegar me la encontré nuevamente en el hotel del aeropuerto, pudimos hablar y conocernos un poco más, pero ella…está por comprometerse…-Los ojos de Sasuke bajaron a la taza que tenía entre las manos, era la primera vez que hablaba de Sakura con alguien y admitía que le dolía hacerlo.

-Imaginé que algo había pasado, principalmente cuando te vi recibir ese mensaje de texto, tus ojos brillaron como hace años que no lo hacen…-Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y cálida y tomó su mano. -¿Y qué harás?

-No lo sé…es difícil, sé que ella siente algo muy fuerte por mí también, hubo un momento en que ni si quiera necesitamos palabras para entendernos, pero el problema es que no quiere aceptarlo, se siente en deuda con su novio por el tiempo que llevan juntos y por eso no quiere decirle que no a la propuesta de matrimonio que él le hizo. Siento…que la conozco de antes…es raro que yo hable de estas cosas, lo sé, pero, ¿crees que estoy loco?

Los ojos de Mikoto eran imposibles de descifrar, igual que los de su hijo menor, luego de unos segundos respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es estar loco?, yo al menos no lo sé, no sé si estar loco es seguir y luchar por el amor sin importar lo que pase o seguir el camino más seguro y estable pero vivir preso e infeliz toda la vida…¿qué crees tú que es más loco?

-¿Tú qué harías mamá?, ¿lucharías?, no sé muy bien qué hacer, hace tres años sufrí en carne propia que alguien me robara a la persona que más amaba, por eso me siento como una basura por luchar para hacerle lo mismo a alguien más.

Mikoto se sorprendió, Sasuke estaba hablando de la ruptura de su relación años atrás, jamás había dicho una sola palabra al respecto y para que Sasuke estuviera pensando en conquistar a la novia de alguien más realmente debía de estar completamente enamorado y sacudido hasta lo más profundo, su hijo no dejaba traslucir ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero ella era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie, él estaba sufriendo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte hijo?, la vida a veces es como una niña caprichosa, le gusta divertirse a costa de los demás, a ti te pasó algo muy doloroso en el pasado, pero piensa que tal vez si realmente te hubieras casado y esa chica no hubiera sido sincera, tu matrimonio sería una farsa y habría fracasado, a veces las peores cosas suceden por nuestro bien. No puedo decirte qué hacer en éste momento, eso sólo puede decírtelo tu corazón, el único consejo que puedo darte es que lo sigas, pase lo que pase, nunca te guiará por un mal camino, y si estás destinado a estar con esa chica, eso es lo que pasará, nada lo podrá evitar, si no es así, la vida te pondrá algo mejor delante, pero no podrás decir que te quedaste con la duda.

Sasuke miró fijamente el fondo de la taza entre sus manos, le había hecho bien hablar con su madre, era la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, de pronto se sentía más liviano y sus ideas comenzaban a aclararse.

Se despidió de su madre con un beso y se fue a su habitación, tenía mucho en qué pensar, la situación acababa de convertirse en una guerra, y lucharía con todo por Sakura.

-Que gane el mejor.- se dijo con una mirada sombría y una sonrisa decidida en los labios.

El lunes amaneció frío pero soleado por primera vez en días, Sakura se sintió más optimista al instante, el sábado veinticuatro de diciembre le había enviado un mensaje a Sasuke y éste no le había respondido, tal vez hubiera entendido el mensaje y decidiera dejarla en paz, su vida ya estaba lo suficientemente enredada y ya tenía un problema de ojos negros que resolver, no le hacía falta otro igual.

Al llegar al trabajo todos estaban animados y relajados por las pasadas fiestas y comentaban cómo y con quién había pasado las navidades. Su oficina no fue la excepción.

-Sakura ¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? -Le preguntó Rin mientras acomodaba telas de diferentes colores sobre un maniquí, las muestras de las telas que usarían para la colección ya habían llegado esa mañana y estaban enfrascadas en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, gracias, lo pasé en casa de mis padres.-

-¿Y no viste a tu novio? -Preguntó Hinata mientras comparaba diferentes colores y géneros de material.

-No, nuestras familias viven en diferentes pueblos de las afueras de Tokio, él es de la ciudad de Kawagoe, y mis padres tienen una posada en Narita, probablemente lo vea hoy después del trabajo.

-¿Y ya conoces a su familia? -Rin se emocionaba mucho con los temas amorosos.-

-No, todavía no, aún no nos hemos comprometido, él me ofreció llevarme a conocer a sus padres muchas veces pero me he negado, el día que los conozca quiero que sea para ver a mis futuros suegros.

-Cielos Sakura, eres muy seria para tu edad, eso se hacía en la época de mis abuelos.-Le dijo Hinata entre risas.- Si fuera tú, preferiría conocerlos antes de comprometerme, mira si tiene una familia de locos, luego no podrás echarte atrás.

Rin rompió en risas ante la ocurrencia de Hinata.

-Tienes razón Rin.-dijo Sakura entre risas.-a veces tienes cada ocurrencia…

\- Qué suerte tienes, eres la única de las tres que tiene pareja, los pocos chicos lindos que hay ya están atrapados.-Rin hizo un mohín gracioso mientras abrazaba el maniquí y simulaba darle un beso como si fuera un actor de cine.

-Aún no estoy lo suficientemente segura como para darle una respuesta a su propuesta.-No era un tema del que Sakura quisiera hablar últimamente pero no quería ser descortés con sus nuevas amigas.

-Si fuera tú ya le hubiera dicho que sí, no son épocas de rechazar cosas como ésas y hablando de chicos lindos… eso nos lleva a nuestro personaje estrella del día, el dios griego que Hyuga Construcciones envió para hacer las reformas de la tienda…¿será que ese chico tiene novia?.-Rin miraba el vacío, seguramente formando alguna especie de plan amoroso.

-¿Quién, Sasuke?.-antes de pensarlo Sakura ya había hablado, un violento rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-¡Entonces lo conoces!, ¿por qué nos dijiste que no cuando te lo preguntamos? -Rin no podía evitar su sorpresa.

-Es que…en realidad no lo conozco.-Sakura intentó defenderse.-Solamente vinimos en el mismo viaje desde Nueva York y yo por accidente choqué contra él en el aeropuerto, me caí al suelo y él me ayudó a levantarme, fue tan bochornoso que ni si quiera quiero recordarlo…además al parecer estaba de mal humor ese día porque prácticamente me ladró como un perro, realmente fue una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

Su explicación pareció convincente y las chicas se dieron por satisfechas, seguramente el rubor de Sakura era por la vergüenza de haberlo atropellado de ese modo.

-Sasuke…bonito nombre.- dijo Rin en tono sugerente.-Tendré que averiguar si tiene novia, no me importan los malhumorados mientras sean tan atractivos como él…

-No tienes remedio Rin.-pensó Sakura sonriendo para sí misma.

-¿Y sabes su apellido Sakura?

-No, solo crucé unas pocas palabras como les dije, realmente no lo conozco.-Y rápidamente comenzó a teclear en su ordenador, tal vez simulando concentrase en su trabajo las chicas dejaran de preguntarles cosas, qué mal momento había elegido para que el filtro de cerebro a boca se rompiera en ese preciso instante. ¿Pero por qué le molestó que Hinata pronunciara su nombre?, no es como si Sakura fuera la única con derecho sobre Sasuke, es más, ni si quiera debería estar pensando en él, pero siendo sincera con ella misma la verdad es que le había molestado que las demás supieran cosas de Sasuke, aunque sólo fuera su nombre…y ese sentimiento no le gustó, era peligroso, ella debía estar pensando en Itachi, y sin embargo éste ocupaba cada vez menos minutos del día en su mente…

-Sasuke…-Pronunció Sakura en voz casi inaudible… ¿por qué tenías que aparecer justo ahora?

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, demasiado tranquila para el gusto de Sakura, Sasuke fue a la empresa en varias oportunidades para ultimar detalles con los directivos de la tienda y ver de cerca los lugares a remodelar, frecuentemente lo veía caminar por el pasillo fuera de su oficina, pero en ningún momento miró hacia donde ella estaba, una vez se encontró él en el pasillo que llevaba a los depósitos de mercadería, totalmente vacío excepto por ellos dos y sasuke ni si quiera la miró, continuó caminando como si nadie hubiera pasado a su lado, ese gesto la hirió profundamente, pero no tenía derecho a recriminarle nada, ella misma fue la que le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que la dejara en paz, el juego se estaba volviendo en su contra y realmente estaba sufriendo su indiferencia, pensó mientras caminaba cabizbaja hacia los pisos superiores.

Para Sasuke estaba resultando un martirio saber que estaba en el mismo edificio que ella sin poder acercarse, sólo eso bastaba para que su mente volara, pero no podía hacer nada, si ella le había pedido que la dejara en paz entonces eso haría, tal vez con su indiferencia y frialdad la hiciera reaccionar y se darse cuenta de que era a él a quien amaba y no a su novio, porque Sasuke estaba seguro, Sakura lo amaba a él, lo supo desde que bailaron en silencio al son de una canción aquella noche en el hotel…

Tener su número registrado en el teléfono y no poder llamarla era una tortura, pero continuaría de esa forma, por un poco más de tiempo, debía conocer de alguna forma al novio de Sakura, necesitaba saber contra quién estaba peleando para saber qué armas utilizar, pero él nunca iba por ella al trabajo, tal vez por pedido de Sakura se dijo, tampoco sabía dónde vivía, ebía encargarse de eso pronto, el tiempo corría en su contra y habían muchas cosas que averiguar antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Las fiestas de fin de año se acercaban rápidamente, en las calles la gente se agolpaba buscando las mejores rebajas y el frío era intenso, era viernes y no tenía planes para esa noche, más que salir a tomar algo con Naruto, en el estudio de arquitectos lo habían invitado a una cena para despedir el año, pero la rechazó alegando que tenía un compromiso con su familia, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de trabajo fuera de horario, cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono de su escritorio.

-Señor Sasuke.-La Joven de recepción le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.- Han dejado un mensaje para usted de parte del equipo de diseño de Han Company, está organizando una reunión de empleados para festejar el año nuevo y se encontrarán hoy después del trabajo, la joven dijo que la invitación se extendía al señor Neji también, dejó el horario y dirección del lugar en caso de que decida ir.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

-Bien, podrías averiguar quiénes asistirán, diles que revisaremos nuestra agenda, gracias.

-Por nada señor, en seguida dejaré los datos en su escritorio.

Algunos minutos más tarde la joven entra a la oficina de Sasuke con una nota en donde estaba la dirección y horario del encuentro.

-Señor Sasuke, me han informado que asistirá todo el equipo de diseño, y los sectores de contabilidad, recepción y personal.

-Bien, gracias, eso es todo.-Así que Sakura estaría ahí, entonces iría.

Marcó el interno de la oficina de Neji rápidamente.

-Neji ¿estás ocupado?

-No te preocupes, puedo hablar. ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy a la noche?...

Capítulo 12

Sakura y sus compañeras estaban dejando todo preparado, el lunes sería un día de locos luego de las fiestas de año nuevo.

Rin saltaba de felicidad de un lado a otro transportando cajas y papeles.

-¡El señor ojos negros de Hyuga Construcciones y su amigo Neji tal vez vengan a la reunión!, no puedo estar de mejor suerte.- parecía flotar mientras se movía de un lado a otro.- tal vez hoy sea mi noche de suerte y conquiste a alguno de los dos, no tengo idea del apellido del modelo de revista, pero tal vez lo averigüe ésta noche.-Les dijo guiñando un ojo

Hinata y Sakura rieron ante la emoción de ésta.

-Rin, trata de no ser tan obvia esta noche ¿quieres?, no hay nada más pesado que una chica desesperada por atrapar marido, si te pones así terminarás por no conseguir a ninguno de los dos.-apuntó Hinata.

-Oh, sí, tienes razón, serán ellos los que se arrastrarán por mí.- Rin tenía una hermosa figura y un cabello de ensueño, pero hablaba demasiado y era muy ansiosa, pensó Sakura, y se propuso ayudarla a encontrar pareja aunque…¿Sasuke?, la sola idea de verlo con ella le revolvió el estómago, él era SU Sasuke…pero ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?.

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, los empleados del séptimo piso se reunieron para ir juntos a la discoteca en el que harían la reunión, Sakura seguía tecleando furiosamente en el computador.

-Oye Sakura, ya nos vamos, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho más tiempo? -preguntó Rin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-No, en seguida terminaré, ustedes adelántense, en seguida los alcanzo, es importante que deje esto listo para el lunes.- Contestó la joven sin levantar los ojos de su pantalla. Realmente estaba dudando sobre si ir a la fiesta o no…sabía que él podría estar allí.

-Bien, pero no demores o se ocuparán los mejores lugares y terminarás sentada al lado del chico de contabilidad que sólo habla de la bolsa de valores…un tema muy interesante.-Rin puso los ojos en blanco.- Ah, y olvidé mencionarte que hay varios chicos que estuvieron preguntándonos a Hinata y a mi si tenías novio…ten cuidado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes, sé defenderme.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a su trabajo.- Pronto estaré con ustedes, nos vemos allí.

Al cabo de media hora su informe para la próxima semana estaba terminado, se dirigió al baño para retocar un poco su maquillaje y arreglar su ropa, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones color vino por encima del tobillo con tacones negros, blusa color marfil, chaqueta negra y un sencillo collar de perlas, guardó los cosméticos en su bolso, se puso su abrigo negro y salió rumbo al pub, había escuchado buenos comentarios de ese lugar, uno de los lugares de moda donde asistía la gente joven, no faltaría solamente porque Sasuke estuviera ahí, seguramente él ya ni le prestaba atención y se sentarían en sitios completamente alejados uno del otro, con esos pensamientos se tranquilizó mientras iba de camino.

Al llegar el lugar estaba al máximo de su capacidad, con una gran zona de baile y una barra de tragos en medio, las luces electrónicas llenaban el lugar de extrañas formas, Sakura se dijo que ese sería el lugar perfecto para divertirse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba, y si quisiera bailar lo haría con sus amigas, lejos de la vista del idiota de Sasuke, si es que asistía, esperaba que no fuera así.

Buscó por encima de la gente a sus compañeros y los encontró situados en un piso superior donde habían dispuesto mesas para quienes quisieran cenar o tomar algo, la zona tenía una especie de balcón que daba hacia la estancia central para ver desde arriba el movimiento de la pista, Subió las escaleras que llevaban al entrepiso y encontró a los chicos de contabilidad y administración conversando entre ellos, sus compañeras y las demás chicas no estaban, conociéndolas seguramente deberían haber ido al baño juntas, luego de saludar a todos amablemente se quitó el abrigo y su chaqueta quedándose solamente con la camisa y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías más alejadas, tomó una de las cartas con el menú situadas a lo largo de las mesas que estaban unidas para formar una sola, alargada y más grande.

Mientras revisaba el menú lo sintió antes de levantar los ojos, ese escalofrío en la espalda, él estaba allí.

Sasuke la ubicó apenas subió las escaleras, sus ojos la encontraban automáticamente incluso en la oscuridad, como si fuera algo natural en él. Notó que no habían mujeres en la mesa, había alrededor de 12 hombres sentados conversando, y algunos miraban de reojo a Sakura, que estaba concentrada en la carta del menú ajena a todo, en sus ojos se notaba el interés por ella y eso le encendió un fuego en la boca del estómago, nadie pondría un dedo en ella más que él, y su novio…bueno, era algo temporal, ya se encargaría de eso.

Se acercó con Neji saludando a los presentes y de forma casual se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de Sakura, entre ella y un chico de administración que intentaba sacarle tema de conversación, Neji ocupó un asiento del otro lado de la mesa, opuesto al de Sasuke cuando en ese preciso instante llegan Hinata, Rin y las chicas de administración y personal, al ver a Sasuke y Neji se sonrojaron y los saludaron amablemente acomodándose en sus asientos.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Rin se acomodaba al lado de Neji y comenzaba una animada charla sobre lo bonito que era el lugar, Neji no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaban. -Un buen augurio.-pensó y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a la que ya consideraba su amiga, ésta le devolvió de reojo un rápido guiño mientras Neji leía la carta del menú. Por más que intentaba relajarse y hacer como si no hubiera nadie sentado a su lado podía sentir el perfume de Sasuke y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le llegaba como oleadas a través de la fina tela de su camisa de gasa marfil.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, su camisa al igual que su traje era negra y le daba un aspecto sombrío y sexy, era consciente de que las chicas de la mesa los miraban más a él y Neji que al resto de los chicos pero lo traía sin cuidado, estaba acostumbrado a eso desde que iba a la secundaria con Naruto, él y Neji eran bastante parecidos, los extrovertidos del equipo, mientras que él prefería hablar menos y observar más.

Al cabo de unos minutos unas chicas con camisetas rosa y faldas negras aparecieron para servir los tragos y aperitivos que los demás habían pedido.

Las luces del lugar comenzaron a atenuarse hasta quedar casi en penumbras y la música de la pista de baile cambió para adoptar un ritmo electrónico muy animado, la atmósfera se llenó de color y formas con las luces psicodélicas.

A los ojos de los demás podía decirse que Sasuke era la imagen en persona de la formalidad y corrección, pero si alguien hubiera mirado debajo de la mesa se habría llevado una gran sorpresa. Lentamente comenzó a rozar con su mano el dedo meñique de Sakura, ésta se tensionó por completo y abrió los ojos al máximo mirando fijamente al frente, luego éste lo tomó y comenzó a acariciar su nudillo suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se dijo Sakura.- que ésa misma semana la hubiera ignorado por completo, como si no fuera más que un decorado de la pared y ahora volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿Acaso quería terminar de volverla loca?

Sasuke sintió el nerviosismo de Sakura pero continuó su lento ataque a la fortaleza enemiga, además del meñique tomó su dedo anular y los acariciaba suavemente, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los nudillos de Sakura, así continuó hasta llegar al dedo índice y una vez allí, muy lentamente, como si se tratara de una operación con riesgo de vida tomó la mano de Sakura en la suya y permaneció así unos instantes para medir su reacción.

Sakura sentía oleadas de calor cada vez más grandes que llegaban hasta su cara y la incendiaban, ¿cómo podía provocarle todo eso con tan solo tocar sus dedos?, era una suerte para ella que nadie le estuviera prestando atención y las luces fueran tenues, porque en su cara se reflejaban todas las sensaciones que se le pasaban por la mente.

¿Qué haría?, ¿Quitaba su mano?, realmente no quería eso, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento lo necesitada que había estado del contacto de Sasuke con su piel, ¿seguía permitiendo aquello?, eso era como engañar a Itachi, cuando él le había dado el anillo de compromiso y había abierto su corazón para ella…lo quería, aunque últimamente sentía que era más como querer a un amigo muy especial, en cambio Sasuke… podía incendiarla con tan solo una caricia…

Y en un acto que nada tuvo que ver con el razonamiento sensato presionó la mano de de él y la tomó con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y se lanzaba al vacío de un precipicio que no sabía qué tan hondo era.

Sasuke no daba señales de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa, seguía hablando tranquilamente con el chico de administración de las reformas que harían en la tienda y los plazos que esperaban cumplir, mientras que por otro lado la tranquilidad inundaba su sistema nervioso, al saber que Sakura no sólo no se había negado al contacto de su mano, sino que también la había sujetado, así que, decidido a tentar la suerte una vez más entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, acariciando el dorso de su mano, así permanecieron un largo rato, demostrando frialdad entre sí y hablando con otros a su alrededor, pero en el fondo más cerca que nunca el uno del otro.

-Esto es el inicio de la tormenta…-Se dijo Sakura.

Capítulo 13

Luego de cenar varios decidieron bajar a la pista de baile para moverse un poco, Hinata arrastró a Sakura junto a Rin y Neji, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien.

-Vamos Sakura, no seas aburrida, ven a mover un poco el esqueleto, y la tomó del brazo, el agarre de su mano con la de Sasuke se rompió al instante, dejándolos a ambos necesitados el uno del otro y sobre todo enojados con Hinata, aunque eran conscientes de que permanecer sentados toda la velada juntos podría dar que hablar a los demás, Sasuke no quería meterla en problemas, varios en la empresa sabían que ella tenía novio.

Con el pretexto de estirar un poco las piernas sujetó su trago, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al balcón que daba a la pista de baile, Sakura bailaba al compás de la música electrónica con sus compañeros, realmente se movía bien, le hubiera gustado unirse a ella, pero sería demasiado sospechoso para los demás, además, no es que fuera su tipo favorito de música.

La chica de recepción se acercó para hablar con él, también disfrutando de la vista, Sasuke no sintió ningún tipo de doble intención en ella, por lo que le cayó bien al instante, y se pusieron a conversar tranquilamente, tal vez le sirviera tener un contacto dentro de la empresa, así que procuró ser lo más cortés que pudo con ella.

Sakura se dejó ir con el ritmo de la música, Rin bailaba junto a ella y Hinata bailaba animadamente con Neji, Rin y Sakura se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y soltaron una carcajada inaudible en aquella música ensordecedora, sí que se lo estaba pasando bien y en el fondo sabía que también se debía al hecho de que Sasuke no la ignoraba realmente, había tomado su mano y ella se había lanzado al vacío, sabía que debía hablar con Itachi y aunque no resultaría fácil sería lo mejor para ambos, formar una familia sobre una farsa no daría buenos resultados, ella había llegado a la conclusión de que amaba a Sasuke, sí, lo amaba, y entregarse a ese pensamiento era liberador, luchar con ella misma todo ese tiempo le había consumido demasiada energía. En su baile descargaba toda la frustración y angustia de los últimos días, era la fase final de la ruptura de sus barreras internas.

Sasuke la miraba hipnotizado, era como ver una sirena, llamándolo con su canto hacia el desastre, no podía evitarlo, ya estaba perdido por ella. De pronto Sakura levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente por una ráfaga de segundo, la luz verde que irradiaron sus ojos era más brillante que el sol a mediodía, estaba feliz, se dijo, ¿sería por lo ocurrido entre ellos? ¿O simplemente disfrutaba de la música?, había tantas cosas que no sabía de ella, se propuso conocerlas todas.

El reloj marcó las doce y algunos comenzaron a irse, Sasuke se acercó a la pista de baile para saber si Neji se iría, éste le dijo que se quedaría un rato más y miró a Rin, que se movía a su lado siguiendo el ritmo.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta, sí, ella también se iba…sin decir una palabra subió las escaleras por sus cosas junto con Hinata.

A la salida de la discoteca varios compañeros se estaban despidiendo, Sakura y Rin salieron rumbo a la parada del autobús cuando Sasuke las detuvo.

-Me preguntaba si quisieran que las lleve a casa, ya que me invitaron sin ser realmente miembro de la empresa es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerles.

Ambas chicas se miraron dudando, finalmente Hinata le dió a Sakura un breve asentimiento, a la espera de que ella respondiera.

-Está bien, muchas gracias…-Dijo Sakura.

-Bien, vamos entonces.- Sasuke abrió la puerta delantera del acompañante y Rin alentó a Sakura a que fuera, ese chico realmente la ponía algo nerviosa, con su ropa negra y su aspecto de chico peligroso, y sobre todo sus ojos… prefirió acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento trasero.

Al dejar a Rin en su casa ésta les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de entrar. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, ya no existía ningún obstáculo, el estómago de Sakura se tensionó, sabía que se acercaba un momento complicado, decidir qué harían de ahí en adelante.

Sasuke arrancó nuevamente el coche y se unió al tránsito, los rodeaba una completa oscuridad, rota únicamente por las luces del salpicadero y los focos de luz de las calles, que se perdían a gran velocidad.

Sakura le dio algunas indicaciones breves para llegar a su casa, al estacionar frente al edificio se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, los ojos de Sasuke parecían brillar como dos brasas en la oscuridad.

-¿En qué apartamento vives? -Sakura realmente no esperaba una pregunta trivial en ese momento, por lo que le agradeció internamente.-

-En el 405, vivo con mi amiga Ino, somos amigas desde pequeñas.

-Ya veo…-el rostro de Sasuke no reflejaba señal alguna de lo que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme, creo debo irme…-Sakura intentó abrir la puerta del automóvil cuando Sasuke la sujetó por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí de forma sorpresiva, ella giró su rostro por la sorpresa y ambos quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke la besó con la fuerza de un huracán, apasionado y brusco, Sakura cerró los ojos instintivamente, no era capaz de pensar estando cerca de él, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad y se rindió a sus deseos más ocultos enredando los dedos en el sedoso cabello negro de su nuca, desde que lo vió por primera vez se preguntó cómo sería tocarlo.

Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de los dedos de Sakura con su piel y la trajo más hacia sí tomándola por la cintura con la mano libre. Con la respiración agitada se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Qué nos conocemos de antes? - Preguntó Sasuke con voz ronca.

La pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, no creyó que él también lo pensara.

-Sí, desde que bailamos en el hotel.

-Sí, yo lo sentí en ése momento también, ¿qué haremos ahora?, creo que ya es un poco tarde para negarme que sientes algo por mí.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo chico que casi le grita en el aeropuerto, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso-Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero acabó sonriendo.-Mataría por ver esa sonrisa cada día de mi vida…-le dijo en un susurro.

Sus ojos eran como una noche estrellada pensó Sakura, cada vez se estaban pareciendo más a los de… no, no quería pensar en él ahora.

-Sólo me reía de las ironías de la vida, en el aeropuerto casi me gritaste, y hoy me besas.

Sasuke sonrió pensativo.-Sí, creo que tienes razón, no sé qué me estás haciendo… acabo de dejarte claro que lucharé por ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Sasuke, he luchado conmigo misma todo este tiempo, y eso provocó que dejara de ser yo, la Sakura animada que todos conocen, al tratar de negar mis sentimientos por ti, pero ya estoy cansada de luchar contra la corriente, así que me acabo de lanzar al vacío por ti, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?, además, desde que tú apareciste he vuelto a tener sueños…

-¿Sueños?

-Sí, unos extraños, ya te contaré en otro momento, ahora debo entrar, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, sobre todo en mi novio, en cómo decirle que lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar…quiero estar contigo Sasuke, pero debe ser de forma honesta, sin tener que ocultarnos de nadie.

-Yo también quiero que todos sepan que eres mía…realmente no creí que esto fuera a ser posible…es más de lo que puedo pedirle a la vida.-Y suavemente depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Sakura, tierno y dulce, las mariposas se enloquecieron en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Qué harás en año nuevo?

-Me quedaré en Tokio, el lanzamiento de la colección de la tienda departamental será pronto y no tengo tiempo que perder, trabajaré el fin de semana en casa, mi amiga Ino pasará el año nuevo con sus padres en Narita, de donde somos natales, y mi novio se irá a casa de sus padres.

-Bueno, pues en ese caso yo también me quedaré en Tokio, no pienso perder la oportunidad de tenerte para mí sin nadie que se interponga, al menos por dos días, podríamos pasar año nuevo en mi apartamento, ¿qué dices?

-No sé si sea buena idea, no me sentiría cómoda todavía, quiero ser libre de mi compromiso antes de conocer tu casa, pero si quieres puedes venir a visitarme tú.

-Está bien, estaré aquí mañana a las ocho.

-Bien, te esperaré.-Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a recuperar la luz y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, la misma que tenía cuando comían chocolates en la habitación del hotel, se bajó del coche y entró al edificio.

Sasuke encendió el automóvil y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, estaba a cinco minutos de la de Sakura, no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado uno del otro todo ese tiempo mientras él se desesperaba por saber algo de ella.

Capítulo 14

Ino acababa de bañarse en el instante en que Sakura entró al apartamento, las mejillas de ésta estaban sonrosadas y su mirada volvía a cobrar la vida que habían perdido.-Tal vez se arreglaron las cosas con Itachi.-pensó, si eso era cierto se sentía feliz por su amiga, al verla alegre de nuevo, pero por otro…durante un tiempo había albergado esperanzas de que la relación de ellos dos no siguiera, tal vez así ella tendría una oportunidad, sabía que era una mala amiga por pensar de esa forma, pero no podía mentirle a su corazón.

-Sakura, qué te ha pasado, estás de maravilla, hace tiempo que no te veía tan alegre.-Ino se acercó por el pasillo secando su largo cabello rubio.- ¿Viste a Itachi?

Sakura se sonrojó a la mención de éste, recordando el beso en el coche de Sasuke.

-No, no lo vi hoy, en realidad tuve una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo para despedir el año, ha sido muy divertido, todos son muy amables, no me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba tanto despejarme y bailar un poco.-Y eludiendo la mirada de su amiga colgó su abrigo al lado de la puerta.-Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, los pies me están matando.

-Sakura…-Ino la miraba con los brazos cruzados y el cepillo en la mano.-Ya suéltalo, qué te está pasando, últimamente estás como montaña rusa, subes y bajas anímicamente a una velocidad increíble, tú nunca has sido así…-La tomó de las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Soy tu amiga desde que puedo recordar, por favor, por favor…confía en mí, no tienes que cargar con todo sola.

Sakura dudó un instante sobre si contarle de Sasuke, prefirió no hacerlo, ése era un tema muy delicado todavía, ni si quiera ella sabía aún qué pasaría con eso, seguramente lo haría luego de romper con Itachi, prefirió en cambio contarle sobre el otro problema que la estaba acosando por esos días.

-Está bien, ven…-Sakura guió a su amiga hasta su habitación y le indicó que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta para tomar de su mesita de noche la caja de terciopelo azul, teniendo cuidado de guardar a la vez el papel con el número de teléfono de Sasuke en el cajón sin que Ino lo notara.

Se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga y puso la pequeña caja en sus manos, ésta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y lentamente la abrió, en su interior estaba el anillo de oro rosa con una flor de cerezo exquisitamente labrada en diferentes gemas blancas y rosas. Se quedó completamente sin habla, ¿eso quería decir entonces que Sakura había aceptado casarse con Itachi?, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto…

-Sakura no me digas que tú…

-No.-Respondió la aludida en tono cortante.-Aún no he aceptado la propuesta, Itachi estuvo aquí el otro día, su idea era hablar conmigo al respecto nuevamente, pero no me sentía muy bien, así que solamente me lo dejó esperando que el verlo me ayudara a pensar, dijo cosas como que el compromiso y matrimonio no significaban ataduras, y que quería que yo fuera feliz, por eso estaba dispuesto a darme todo el espacio que yo necesitara.

-¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? -El tono de Ino era casi de exigencia.

-Bueno, pues…no lo sé, tengo tanto en qué pensar, además de las cosas del trabajo…pero, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?

Ino se sonrojó violentamente y miró al suelo, estaba enloqueciendo tanto por Itachi que ya estaba comenzando a cometer locuras.

-Tienes razón Sakura, no tengo derecho a enojarme, sé que somos mejores amigas, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que contarme todo lo que te sucede, lo siento, no quise ser grosera, es sólo que los quiero mucho a ambos, pero por sobre todo, deseo que seas feliz y vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre…

Sus ojos eran sinceros, sacó el anillo del estuche y lo miró más de cerca, a Ino le fascinaban las joyas.

-Wow Sakura, esto debió valer una fortuna, ¿puedo probármelo? -Titubeó un segundo y agregó.-Sabes que me encantan las joyas.

-Sí, hazlo.-Sakura sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, cada vez era más evidente el amor que sentía por Itachi, y de pronto sintió pena por ambas.

Ino se colocó lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular y miró su mano, sus ojos azules se encendieron como el cielo a mediodía, pero dándose cuenta de su reacción soltó una risa nerviosa y se lo quitó rápidamente, entregándoselo a su dueña.

-Es muy hermoso Sakura, ojalá alguien me regalara algo así a mí también…-Sus ojos se apagaron de pronto…una melancolía profunda tiñó su mirada.

-A veces me siento culpable ¿sabes?, yo aquí, con una propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre perfecto como Itachi y con un futuro luminoso a la vista y aun así no soy capaz de aceptarlo…

Ino sintió se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ten paciencia, ya sabrás qué hacer…sólo sigue a tu corazón, si tiene que ser con Itachi será, y si sientes que él no es el hombre indicado para ti no importa qué tan popular o perfecto sea…lo que más me importa es que tú seas feliz, y recuerda que estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas, no tengo hermanas de sangre, pero tú eres mi hermana del corazón.

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a su amiga por unos instantes.

-Gracias Ino, sé que cuento contigo y si hay algo que quieras decirme, sabes que soy tu amiga ante todo, y no permitiré que nadie se interponga nunca entre nosotras, digas lo que digas nada romperá nuestra amistad.

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga, había entendido el doble sentido de las palabras de Sakura, ¿sería posible que Sakura ya supiera de los sentimientos que ella tenía por Itachi?, no, si así fuera seguro que habría reaccionado de alguna manera.

-Mejor me voy para que descanses.- dijo Ino se acercándose a la puerta.-Seguro que quieres quedarte sola aquí en año nuevo?

-Sí.- dijo Sakura.- necesito adelantar trabajo, en poco tiempo presentaremos la colección de primavera en la tienda departamental y el trabajo se está apilando en los escritorios, además, creo que me ayudará estar completamente sola para poner las ideas en orden.

-Está bien.-dijo Ino.- Si es lo que quieres…acabo de hablar con Itachi y me dijo que mañana a primera hora se irá a la casa de sus padres, al parecer su hermano no puede pasar año nuevo con ellos y su madre no se siente muy bien.

-Sé lo de su madre hablé con él hoy a mediodía y nos despedimos por teléfono…

¿Ésa era la forma de despedirse de su novio? Pensó Ino, tal vez el anillo fue el último intento de Itachi por convencer a Sakura… ¿podría ella tener esperanzas de conquistar a Itachi algún día?

-Mañana me iré temprano.-dijo Ino- así que probablemente no nos veamos, te deseo un felíz año nuevo Sakura…

-Igualmente para ti Ino, dales un saludo de mi parte a tus padres. Iré a visitarlos en cuanto pueda.

-Seguro.-Le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, buenas noches.-Y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Sakura se desplomó en su cama, mientras miraba el techo fijamente su mente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, imágenes mezcladas pasaban por su mente, la discoteca, las manos de ella y Sasuke entrelazadas, los besos en la penumbra del automóvil, el anillo de itachi y los ojos de ino al ponérselo. Si, realmente era necesario que hiciera algo ya, varias personas estaban sufriendo por su culpa, dejaría a Itachi, él merecía alguien como Ino, que lo amara más que a nada, no una chica como Sakura, que lo único que le daría serían problemas, y además estaba ella misma, Sakura también merecía ser feliz.

Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Sasuke, agregándolo a la aplicación de chat y le escribió unas breves palabras…

-"GRACIAS POR LO DE HOY, POR TRAERME A CASA"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-"PODRÍA HACERLO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA…"

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda velocidad y respondió:

-"TAL VEZ QUISIERA QUE LO HICIERAS POR EL RESTO DE LA VIDA".

-"SUS DESEOS SON ÓRDENES PARA MI" ;).-Sasuke agregó una carita guiñándole el ojo.

¿Sasuke enviando un ícono?, éste chico era desconocido para ella, más animado, y el cambio no le desagradaba para nada.

-"¿QUIERES HACER ALGO MAÑANA?".-Escribió Sakura

-"NO ME IMPORTA QUÉ HAGAMOS MIENTRAS ESTÉ CONTIGO, YA ESPERÉ MUCHO PARA PODER ENCONTRARTE DE NUEVO, DECIDE TÚ".-Sasuke dejándole las decisiones a ella, eso sí que era un cambio, desde que lo conocía siempre había sido muy autoritario.

Sakura se apresuró a responder el mensaje:

-"ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES TE ESPERO EN MI APARTAMENTO ALREDEDOR DE LAS OCHO, ANTES ESTARÉ OCUPADA TERMINANDO COSAS DEL TRABAJO."

-"BIEN, LLEVARÉ EL POSTRE".- respondió Sasuke.

-"QUE TENGAS LINDOS SUEÑOS".-Se despidió Sakura-

El mensaje que le respondió Sasuke le derritió el corazón:

-"LOS TENDRÉ…SERÁN CONTIGO."

Sakura estaba a punto de hiperventilar, ¿cómo podía ese hombre desestabilizarla de ese modo con tan sólo cuatro palabras?

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se puso el pijama, de pronto sus ojos fueron atraídos por la antigua pieza de metal que había traído de casa de sus padres, no sabía por qué pero últimamente se sentía extraña al tocarla, como si una suave corriente pasara por sus dedos. La miró a la luz de la lámpara unos instantes, no tenía nada nuevo desde la última vez que la había visto, pero un impulso le hizo tomar un pequeño pañuelo del cajón de su mesita de noche y lustrar el antiguo metal y al pensar en Sasuke se sintió amada, tal como la chica cuando su esposo entraba y la besaba en el cuello.

Al cabo de unos minutos se metió bajo las sábanas y se durmió con la pieza de metal entre sus manos, y se vio sumergida nuevamente en un extraño sueño, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nítidas frente a sus ojos.

La chica de cabello largo y castaño tenía un abultado vientre, le costaba transportar la cubeta de agua desde el río hasta su casa, ya hacían meses que su amado había partido a la guerra, Sakura lo sabía, más que saberlo, lo veía todo desde los ojos de la joven y podía sentir la añoranza en su interior.

De pronto una punzada de dolor le atravesó el bajo vientre y la zona lumbar y escuchó el grito de la joven entre los árboles, la cubeta con agua cayó al suelo derramando el agua, dos mujeres que estaban junto a ella la sujetaron por debajo de los brazos y la llevaron a su casa.

La escena cambió súbitamente y se vió a sí misma acostada en el suelo, pujando por traer a la vida al fruto de su amor, sólo lamentaba que su marido no estuviera ahí para conocer a su hijo, luego de unos instantes de agonía y dolor un llanto invadió la habitación y las mujeres le entregaron un pequeño y hermoso niño, con el cabello negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, iguales a los de su padre. La felicidad invadió a Sakura, tenía junto a ella un pedazo de su amado.

Todo se volvió borroso y de pronto Sakura supo que habían pasado meses, el pequeño niño gateaba por el pasto, jugando con sus aves de papel y pequeños muñecos de madera mientras su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada en el patio para que se secara, por el camino comenzaron a aparecer varios hombres, caminando de nuevo a la villa, ¡su amado regresaba!,

Sakura corrió hasta el borde del camino con su pequeño en brazos esperando a su marido para que éste conociera a su hijo, uno por uno los soldados fueron pasando por el camino… ninguno era su esposo, tal vez estuviera al final del pelotón, sus miedos estaban comenzando a apretarle la garganta cada vez más fuerte, uno de los últimos samuráis que pasaron por el camino era, se acercó a ella y se quitó el casco, mirando al suelo le dijo que su esposo había caído con valor en batalla.

El joven sacó de su bolso de cuero algo envuelto en un trozo de tela, se lo entregó y continuó su camino, con gran tristeza en su rostro.

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, el amor de su vida ya no existía en ese mundo y sintió su cuerpo se congelaba, el pequeño niño reclamaba su atención tirando suavemente de su cabello. Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró en la cabaña, dejó a su hijo en el suelo y abrió el envoltorio de tela, dentro había una pieza de metal, levemente curvada, con varios orificios y pintada de rojo, era de la armadura de su marido…sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer viendo a su hijo, que jugaba sin darse cuenta de nada…

El reloj despertador marcó las diez de la mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos empapada en sudor, sin entender por unos segundos en donde estaba, esperaba ver la pequeña cabaña y a su hijo jugando en el piso, se tocó el rostro y las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y la almohada, había estado llorando, ése no había sido un sueño común y corriente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en su mano estaba la pieza de metal, se había dormido con ella la noche anterior, ahora lo recordaba…

Tal vez sería mejor tirar aquella cosa, podría estar embrujada o dar mala suerte…pero lo cierto es que no podía, sentía que esa pieza le pertenecía, y que no había llegado a ella por accidente.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente y preparar el desayuno. Olvidados ya los escalofríos del extraño sueño encendió la música en su reproductor música y limpió el apartamento, como es la costumbre en el último día del año, luego se volcó de lleno al trabajo, el trabajo era lo mejor para olvidar noches escalofriantes, si esos sueños continuaban debería consultar a un psicólogo, o al menos algún sacerdote del templo.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista para mirar la hora eran las tres de la tarde, había estado tan concentrada en su trabajo que ni si quiera había almorzado, aunque la verdad es que no tenía hambre, se preparó un sándwich y luego de comer decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco, la soledad realmente le estaba haciendo bien, desde que había llegado a Tokio no había tenido ni si quiera un momento para estar con ella misma.

Se puso ropa de deporte y más animada salió a correr por el parque, el día estaba helado pero le refrescaba las ideas, pasada una hora decidió volver a su casa, con el rostro colorado por el viento helado pero el corazón más alegre.

Al entrar a su habitación notó que habían varios mensajes en el teléfono, había olvidado llevarlo con ella. Algunos eran de sus compañeras de trabajo, deseándole feliz año nuevo, otro de Ino, uno de Itachi para saber cómo estaba, y por último uno de…Sasuke, lo abrió rápidamente.

-"¿QUÉ HACES?".-Le preguntó Sasuke.

-"SALÍ A CORRER PARA DESPEJARME UN POCO LUEGO DE TRABAJAR, ¿Y TÚ?".-Respondió Saukra

-"NADA INTERESANTE, TAMBIÉN TRABAJANDO EN LOS PLANOS DE RENOVACIÓN DE LA TIENDA, DEBERÍAN PAGARNOS HORAS EXTRAS ¿NO CREES?…NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO".-

-"SÍ, TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO".- respondió la joven.

Sakura no cabía en sí de felicidad, sabía que estaba mal sentir eso por otra persona que no era su novio y que lo vería a escondidas de todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía feliz, más feliz que en mucho tiempo, de pronto se dió cuenta de que no sabía qué ponerse para recibirlo y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono un nuevo mensaje.

-"¿SERÁ UNA OCASIÓN INFORMAL O DEBERÉ GASTAR ALGO DE TIEMPO EN MI IMAGEN?"

-"NO IMPORTA LO QUE USES, TE VERÁS HERMOSA, ESTABA PENSANDO SI TE GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA EN LUGAR DE HACERLO EN TU CASA, PODEMOS VOLVER LUEGO A COMER EL POSTRE ALLÍ…".-Respondió Sasuke

-"SÍ, ME GUSTARÍA CENAR FUERA.".-Escribió la chica.

Sakura enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿por qué casi todas las palabras de Sasuke parecían tener un doble sentido? O tal vez era ella que deseaba encontrarles algo más…qué idiota era, se dijo a sí misma, estaba sintiéndose como una adolescente tonta, se encaminó al baño para sumergirse en la tina y relajarse un poco, ése mensaje la había dejado de cabeza, aunque con Sasuke todo le provocaba eso…

Capítulo 15

Sakura llenó la tina y el aire perfumado de los aceites llenó la habitación, ya había elegido qué ponerse, quería impactar a Sasuke, no le importaba que fueran a un puesto callejero, mientras escuchaba música y se metió en el agua caliente. Lentamente se fue relajando, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a hacer ejercicio y las piernas le dolían.

La suave música instrumental llenó el baño y Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas musicales, necesitaba relajarse y encontrar su equilibrio para lo que estaba a punto de hacer ésa noche, lentamente se quedó dormida…y las extrañas imágenes volvieron a aparecer.

Ésta vez la joven de cabello castaño ya no reía como antes, podía sentir la tristeza que la invadía, viento todo desde los ojos de ella, de pronto se miró en el reflejo del agua y notó que ya no era una joven, sino una anciana, sus cabellos estaban blancos por el paso de los años y recogidos en un moño. Sus huesos protestaron al levantarse de la orilla del río y volver a su pequeña cabaña, donde su hijo, ya hecho un hombre, el vivo retrato de su padre y la misma mirada negra como la noche la esperaba, con una pequeña en brazos, su hermosa nieta y una mujer de ojos amables, su nuera.

Ese día era el aniversario de la muerte del amor de su vida, a quien el destino había arrancado de sus brazos, Sakura supo que si la joven no había terminado con su vida el mismo día que recibió la noticia fue por su pequeño, lo único que quedaba del amor que los unía, debía ser fuerte por él, y además, si lo hacía tal vez no podría reencarnar y sus almas no volverían a encontrarse.

Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, supo que su momento estaba llegando, sin decir nada a su familia sacó de una pequeña caja de madera la pieza de metal envuelta en la misma tela en la que el joven soldado se la entregó, tantos años atrás.

Le dijo a su hijo que iría a dar un paseo al árbol…él supo de qué lugar le hablaba inmediatamente y quiso acompañarla pero ella no se lo permitió, quería ir sola, volvería en seguida.

Sus débiles piernas caminaron hasta un enorme árbol de cerezo con sus flores completamente abiertas, la luz rosa se filtraba entre sus ramas y un suave perfume primaveral llenaba la brisa…en ése árbol su marido le había declarado su amor hacía mucho tiempo, y lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder, con esfuerzo, la anciana caminó entre sus raíces y encontró un profundo hueco en el tronco, tomó el pequeño paquete envuelto y lo depositó dentro.

Le dio un beso a la corteza del frondoso árbol y se sentó entre sus raíces, viendo el sol avanzar en el cielo y las aves volar, el dolor aumentó en su pecho y el aire comenzó a faltarle, sabía que ya no faltaba mucho, si los dioses se apiadaban de ella algún día encontraría a su amado, en otro tiempo, en otra vida, tal como lo habían hecho en otras épocas, sus almas estaban destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez, y estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amor de ojos negros. Lentamente cerró los ojos y una paz invadió su ser.

-Nos volveremos a ver…-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Sakura despertó de un salto, derramando agua por todo el baño, tenía el cuerpo helado, había pasado horas dormida en la tina, estaba harta de tener esos sueños, no entendía por qué la agobiaban de esa manera, y por si fuera poco dos el mismo día, aunque de algo estaba segura, no eran cosas inventadas por ella, los rostros que había visto, las cosas que había sentido, no eran suyas, pero sentía como si lo fueran y los colores, eran sueños muy vívidos, casi como recuerdos.

Se levantó rápidamente de la tina y se envolvió en la toalla, Sasuke llegaría en una hora, debía arreglarse rápido, se secó el cabello a toda velocidad y tras un sencillo maquillaje, como era usual en ella se dirigió a su habitación, se colocó unas medias de seda de color piel y un vestido ajustado y corto, lleno de lentejuelas opacas color dorado, con un escote recto delante y abierto hasta la mitad de la espalda por detrás, lo combinó con unos tacones negros y un bolso haciendo juego, cuando apenas había acabado el timbre sonó y el corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

-No seas Idiota Sakura, ya no tienes dieciséis años.- se dijo a sí misma.

Tocó el botón del intercomunicador y por la pequeña pantalla apareció la imagen de Sasuke.

-Entra.-Le dijo por el pequeño aparato y la puerta del edificio se abrió para darle paso.

Sakura no podía contener los nervios, se miró por última vez en el espejo que había a un lado de la puerta de entrada, ese que Ino usaba cada vez que Itachi golpeaba la puerta, ahora entendía lo útil que le resultaba, se dijo entre risas, la chica elegantemente vestida que le devolvió la mirada tenía los ojos luminosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro, acomodó un poco su cabello y al escuchar unos leves golpes en la puerta se apresuró a abrir.

Sasuke no estaba preparado para lo que vio al abrirse la puerta, una chica deslumbrante, en un sutil vestido dorado y ojos esmeralda lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta, debía admitir que nunca había sentido algo así ni si quiera por Kikyo, no podía dejar de mirarla, era como ver el sol a mediodía.

-Hola.-Le dijo Sakura con timidez.-Pasa…

Sasuke cruzó el umbral y dio un vistazo rápido al apartamento, sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sakura, sus ojos no se despegaban de ella.

-¿Estás lista?-Dijo el joven.

-Sólo déjame tomar mi abrigo y mi bolso y estaré lista en seguida, puedes tomar asiento si quieres.

-No, está bien, te espero aquí-Le dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, el pulso le latía a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba irresistible, con un traje negro de corte perfecto y camisa blanca, debía admitir que el color negro le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba el color pálido de su piel y sus ojos.

Tomó su abrigo, su bolso y zapatos y salió al recibidor, se colocó los zapatos mientras Sasuke sostenía su abrigo, al pedirle que se lo entregara para ponérselo él lo alejó de sus manos y negó con la cabeza, con una mirada abrazadora lentamente lo abrió para colocárselo él mismo, Sakura, sonrojada metió los brazos y se lo abrochó, ninguno dijo nada, no era necesario, se entendían sin siquiera mover los labios. Sus miradas encajaban perfectamente la una en la otra.

En el pasillo Sakura tocó el botón del elevador, sentía la energía que Sasuke emanaba a su lado pero no lo miró, ¿por qué de pronto se sentía tan nerviosa y tímida cuando la noche anterior habían caído todas las barreras?, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo, a la chica despampanante que estaba a su lado y su corazón se expandió de felicidad, sabía que éste no era sino el inicio de una guerra, su novio, si era una persona sensata lucharía con todo, ¿quién en su sano juicio no lo haría por alguien como ella?, pero ésta noche no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no sólo la había encontrado, sino que poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a él, sabía que Sakura estaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, así que para tranquilizarla tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella,

La joven levantó el rostro y su mirada verde se encendió, explorando el alma de Sasuke, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la única diferencia era que él ya no quería esconderle nada, no quería tener secretos para Sakura.

Le sonrió levemente para infundirle ánimos, y ella le devolviéndole la sonrisa apretó el agarre de sus manos. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente para dejarlos en la planta baja y salieron al frío aire de diciembre.

Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta de su coche para dejarla subir y rodeó la parte delantera para ocupar su asiento. Encendió la calefacción y la radio, tal vez la música la ayudara a relajarse, Sakura comenzó a preguntarle qué música era la que más escuchaba, y luego a contarle qué cosas le gustaban a ella y así fueron charlando, conociéndose en las pequeñas cosas, hasta llegar al restaurante.

A Sasuke le había costado bastante reservar mesa en un lugar tan exclusivo como aquél teniendo en cuenta que era año nuevo y con sólo unas pocas horas de antelación, pero su amigo Neji había salido en su ayuda, su familia era cliente regular de aquel sitio y llamó personalmente para pedir una mesa, realmente le debía una a Neji, debería compensárselo de algún modo.

Al llegar Sakura quedó deslumbrada, el lugar se encontraba en el último piso de un alto edificio, exquisitamente decorado, con arañas de cristal que emitían una suave luz, las paredes estaban revestidas con piedra, creando un suave contraste con las arañas y espejos diseminados aquí y allá, en recepción un joven los atendió amablemente, al comprobar sus reservaciones, llamó a uno de sus compañeros para tomar los abrigos de Sasuke y Sakura y les indicó que pasaran a través de una arcada de piedra done una elegante joven con un vestido negro y cabello lacio y corto a la altura del mentón los guió hacia su mesa, Sakura no pudo evitar notar la mirada que la joven le dedicó a Sasuke, duró una milésima de segundo, pero le bastó para saber que lo encontraba tan atractivo como ella, una chica no necesita más para saber cuándo otra desea lo que le pertenece…se detuvo en seco al terminar el pensamiento, ¿realmente ya estaba pensando así de Sasuke?. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido, pero ésta noche no pensaría en nada más que en tener una agradable cena con él, y tratar de saber todo lo que pudiera sobre su personalidad.

La joven subió delante de ellos por unas escaleras modernas, con barandales de metal cromado y los guió hasta el final de línea de mesas, éstas eran diferentes al resto, estaban más apartadas de la vista de los demás comensales, seguramente esa zona era para clientes vip, estaban separadas por pequeños biombos de madera finamente trabajados, Sakura se quedó sin habla al llegar a la última mesa del pasillo, la vista era increíble, se podía ver todo Tokio desde allí, la pared opuesta no existía, era completamente de vidrio, permitiendo disfrutar de una vista magnífica, era como estar flotando en el cielo.

Sasuke sólo tenía ojos para ella y la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro, como la de una niña inocente y se juró a sí mismo que la vería despertar por el resto de sus días…nunca más los volverían a separar…¿volverían? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma?, desde que vio a Sakura por primera vez había sentido que no era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella, bueno, eso no importaba, si la conocía o no, no dejaría que la alejaran de su lado, si de algo estaba convencido era de que amaba con locura a aquella mujer sin si quiera conocerla y con esa convicción ya se sentía satisfecho.

Se sentaron en lugares opuestos de la mesa, con el ventanal a su lado, la mesa estaba delicadamente decorada, con una luminaria de vidrio irregular que emitía suaves destellos de luz y un florero cilíndrico y alto con dos rosas blancas.

-Sasuke, esto es realmente hermoso. ¿Cómo lograste conseguir reservación en un sitio como éste en tan poco tiempo?-Sakura era todo destellos rosa y dorado, un hada en las alturas.

-Podría decirse que tengo buenos amigos…-, Dijo Sasuke sonriendo, Sakura amaba verlo así, no sonreía a menudo y cuando lo hacía se le suavizaba el rostro, la última vez que lo había visto así fue cuando se ensuciaron las caras con chocolate, el recuerdo era hermoso.

-¿En qué piensas?, de pronto tus ojos se perdieron en el espacio.-Le preguntó Sasuke con voz suave, tomó la mano de ella sobre la mesa y la acarició.

-Pensaba en la última vez que te vi reír de verdad, fue cuando te ensucié la cara con chocolate, ¿recuerdas?- Su cara de niña traviesa volvió a aparecer.

-¿Y cómo olvidarlo? -Dijo él.- aquella fue una noche memorable, no creo que pueda olvidarla por el resto de mi vida.

-Yo tampoco creo que pueda, fue especial…

-Sí.- La voz de ambos fue bajando hasta hacerse el silencio, sus corazones comenzaban a hablar entre sí nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos sostenían sus manos con el horizonte de fondo, la vista ya no importaba, Sakura solo podía ver al chico pálido de ojos negros que estaba frente a ella y sintió algo que no supo reconocer.

El camarero llegó para tomar sus pedidos y se retiró rápidamente.

-Tal vez esté loca pero tengo que decírtelo.

-¿Qué es? -Preguntó Sasuke.

-A veces cuando te veo siento algo extraño, como una añoranza, es como si te hubiera vuelto a encontrar.

-Lo has hecho, desde la vez del hotel.-Le dijo Sasuke, sabía demasiado bien a lo que ella se refería, pero no podía ser posible que Sakura también lo percibiera, ¿acaso era tan fuerte la atracción que ambos sentían como para alterar sus emociones de esa forma?

-No, no me refiero al hotel, es como si te hubiera vuelto a ver luego de…siglos, ni yo misma sé cómo explicarlo, algo en ti me hace sentir como si hubiera llegado a mi hogar.-Los ojos de la chica de pronto se humedecieron por fuerza de sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estremeció, era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, si él lo hubiera dicho las palabras habrían sido las mismas. Le costaba admitirlo frente a ella, hacía años que no se abría con nadie, pero en ésta oportunidad debía hacerlo, ella era especial, así que comenzó…

-Por un tiempo.-dijo el joven.- Yo tampoco quise admitirlo, éste tipo de cosas no van conmigo, soy un hombre práctico, mi profesión me obliga a serlo, y creí que me estaba volviendo loco, o mejor dicho que me estabas volviendo loco.-La sonrisa en su rostro fue irónica, Sakura le sonrió en respuesta.

Pero Luego me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más, comencé a extrañarte , citando tus palabras, "como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por última vez" y no entendía por qué, creo que ni si quiera ahora lo comprendo, hubo un tiempo en que creí que moriría si no sabía nada de ti, quería dejarte en paz, sabía que tú tenías novio y que tu vida estaba perfectamente planeada, no quería dividir tus sentimientos de esa forma, sabía que estabas sufriendo, pero yo también lo hacía, me había decidido rotundamente a no buscarte cuando poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión.

Estaba a punto de contratar un servicio privado para encontrarte cuando de pronto te vi aquél día en la empresa, no lo podía creer, que de todos los lugares de Tokio trabajaras ahí…

Sasuke estaba abriéndose por completo, Sakura no podía creerlo, realmente le estaba mostrando su interior, hasta lo más mínimo.

Sasuke continuó el relato…

-Luego te escuché decirle a tus compañeras que no me conocías, fue como si me hubiera caído un océano de agua helada encima, sabía que en cierto modo era lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que tú estabas en una relación, pero el que me negaras fue como si me hubieran clavado una aguja en el pecho, no podía evitar sentirme así. Por eso te seguí al estacionamiento y te besé, para recordarte, para que me recordaras…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran como los de un niño abandonado y Sakura sintió deseos de acunarlo en su pecho.

-Si te sirve de consuelo.-dijo la chica.- luego le dije a mis amigas que sí te conocía, que había venido desde América en el mismo vuelo que tú, pero como fuiste tan gruñón por haber chocado contra ti en el aeropuerto lo negué cuando me lo preguntaron.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, algo es algo, te hiere el orgullo propio saber que la chica a la que amas te niega ¿sabes? -Sasuke recordó aquél día cuando ella lo embistió por detrás, todo había salido mal desde que salió del apartamento y su humor estaba de los mil demonios, cuando para colmo una molestia de pelo rosa chocó contra él, desparramando todas las cosas que tenía entre sus pequeños brazos por todo el suelo.

Sakura creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, Sasuke le acababa de decir de forma casual que la amaba, ¿y ella ?, ¡sí!, ¡también lo amaba con todo su corazón!, llegar a esa conclusión fue liberador, se sintió liviana, era tan bueno no tener que luchar contra sus propios sentimientos y de pronto la decisión de no continuar con Itachi apareció ante sus ojos más clara que nunca, no podía seguir lastimándolo de esa forma, definitivamente él merecía alguien que sintiera por él lo mismo que ella por Sasuke.

-Sakura, no tienes que poner esa cara, acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿qué harás al respecto?-Los ojos de Sasuke parecían de caramelo líquido.

El corazón de Sakura latía más rápido que el de un colibrí y un fuego invadió su cuerpo por completo, de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho calor. Se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Sasuke creyó que había ido demasiado lejos mostrando todas sus cartas desde el primer momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba decirle que la amaba, el silencio de Sakura comenzó a preocuparlo hasta que ésta de pronto habló.

-¿Qué haré al respecto?, pues decirte lo mismo, que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa, combinando a la perfección con su piel clara, para Sasuke fue como mirar un cielo de primavera al atardecer.

El mozo apareció nuevamente con las entradas y sirvió el vino en sus copas.

Sakura desbordaba felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo y Sasuke se iba contagiando poco a poco, de pronto deseó no volver a la oscuridad, quería seguirla a la luz del mediodía…

Comenzaron a comer, charlando alegremente, como dos jóvenes en sus veinte años, como lo que eran en realidad, hablando de sus gustos, su comida preferida, la ropa que más les gustaba usar, películas, libros, como si estuvieran poniéndose al día después de no verse por un largo, largo tiempo…

Luego del plato principal decidieron pedir el postre, Sasuke la veía disfrutar cada uno de los bocados que ella se llevaba a la boca y deseó probar esos labios, más dulces que el postre que tenía ante él en ese momento. Sakura le sabía a miel silvestre.

Mientras terminaban el postre el reloj marcó la medianoche, era año nuevo, El restaurant invitó a todos sus clientes con una copa de champagne para brindar, la vista de los fuegos artificiales desde aquella altura era extraordinaria, Sakura no podría haber elegido una noche más especial para salir con Sasuke se dijo, éste, como si leyera sus pensamientos se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, pasando el brazo por detrás del respaldo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de Sakura y lo atrajo hacia sí y la besó, lentamente, sin prosas, los ojos de la joven brillaban más que los fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo.-Le dijo en un susurro.

-Feliz año nuevo Sasuke…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Sakura era como escuchar el rezo de un niño, y la amó más aún.

-¿Quieres bailar?, para recordar viejos tiempos…-Los ojos de Sasuke eran oscuros, llenos de deseo.

-Sí, quiero recordar cada momento que pasé contigo.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa color de rosa y lo abrazó tiernamente.

El gesto de Sakura lo tomó por sorpresa y le llenó el pecho de una felicidad indescriptible, él también la tomó entre sus brazos y así permanecieron, juntos, mirando los fuegos artificiales en el cielo de Tokio, en completa paz con ellos mismos, la vida no podía darles nada mejor.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la zona principal del restaurante y caminaron a través de unas puertas dobles a su izquierda donde se abría una amplia zona, varias parejas bailaban al son de una dulce voz de mujer cantándole al amor "Yo sólo quiero abrazarte y decirte que lo siento".

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella puso las manos detrás de su cuello, ya nada le impedía tocar ese suave y erizado cabello negro, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, no existían barreras.

Con la yema de su dedo pulgar Sasuke trazó un pequeño círculo allí donde el vestido no cubría su espalda y sintió la piel de ella estremecerse, igual que la última vez, Sakura se pegó más a él todavía y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos, Sasuke se juró protegerla de todo y de todos, ella era suya, de nadie más, no le importaba que todavía existiera el problema de su novio, la secuestraría si fuera necesario, pero nadie la volvería a arrancar de él.

Sakura se sentía feliz, un calor la invadía por dentro, jamás se había sentido así por alguien en su vida, ni si quiera por Itachi y la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Luego de bailar hasta cansarse volvieron a la mesa por sus cosas y pidieron la cuenta, Sasuke le entregó su tarjeta de crédito junto con una propina al empleado del restaurante.

El aire exterior era gélido comparado con el interior del restaurante, Sakura se ajustó el cuello de su abrigo, Sasuke la abrazó fuerte para mantenerla en calor y se dirigieron al coche.

Capítulo 16

Durante el viaje de vuelta a casa de Sakura, la atmósfera fue más distendida, Sasuke apoyó su mano libre en el muslo de Sakura, acariciando suavemente su pierna mientras conducía y hablaban, como una pareja de enamorados común y corriente.

Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke en su pierna y la sujetó suavemente. –Cuánta intimidad en tan poco tiempo.-Pensó.-Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida…

Al llegar al edificio estacionaron en la puerta, Sasuke tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel que había en asiento trasero y entraron rápidamente para resguardarse del frío, tocaron el botón del elevador y al llegar éste entraron, en ningún momento se separaron, Sasuke la tenía tomada por la cintura y la besó en el pequeño espacio de la cabina mientras subían hasta el piso de Sakura, sintiendo una vez más el dulce sabor de sus labios, era adictivo, no lograba saciarse nunca de aquella chica.

Al llegar al apartamento se quitaron los zapatos y colgaron sus abrigos, sakura lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el centro de la estancia, la chica vio su teléfono móvil sobre la mesa de la cocina, no recordaba ni si quiera haberlo olvidado, tan alejada de todo había pasado esa noche maravillosa. Se apartó un poco de Sasuke y comprobó la pantalla principal, vio las llamadas perdidas de Itachi y de sus padres, por la mañana los llamaría, no quería pensar en nada ahora, apagó el aparato y lo dejó en donde estaba, a Sasuke no le pasó inadvertido el acto, y se alegró.

Sakura lo tomó una vez más de la mano y lo llevó por el pasillo, mostrándole el apartamento, el baño estaba al final y las habitaciones de ella y de su amiga Ino se encontraban enfrentadas a izquierda y derecha respectivamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y dejó sus zapatos al lado de la cama, para Sasuke era como entrar en el país de las hadas, estaba en el mundo de Sakura, la habitación era pequeña, su cama tenía una manta blanca y pequeñas cuentas de vidrio de diferentes formas y colores colgadas de la cabecera, a la derecha una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su computador portátil y un armario y a la izquierda de la habitación una biblioteca con libros, fotografías y algunos adornos

La fragancia de Sakura estaba esparcida en el aire, era embriagadora, Sasuke abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel y de ella sacó un frasco de pasta de chocolate, la misma que habían comido en el hotel aquella noche, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y comenzó a reír, Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura y se unió a sus risas despreocupadas, ella tomó el frasco y lo abrió, el aroma era delicioso, tomó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, era tan delicioso como lo recordaba.

-¿Te gusta?.-Preguntó Sasuke con los ojos llenos de amor.

-Sí, desde ahora es mi postre favorito.- dijo la joven

-Entonces te lo compraré cada día.

-Si quieres verme rodar calle abajo está bien.- dijo ella y una nueva risa salió de su garganta, como pequeñas campanitas.-

Sasuke deslizó su nariz por el cuello de Sakura, inhalando su perfume, el aroma de la mujer que amaba y plasmó un beso en la piel blanca y suave de su mandíbula debajo del oído.

Sakura se estremeció por completo, los besos de Sasuke podían ser violentos como una tormenta o suaves como la caricia de un niño.

-Voy a buscar unas cucharas, no querrás que ésta vez vuelva a ensuciarte, tienes puesto un traje muy bonito como para eso, en seguida vengo.-Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

Sasuke miró a la mesita de noche, vio la nota que él le dejó dentro de su ropa con su número de teléfono anotado, así que ella lo había conservado y lo tenía junto a su cama, sonrió para sí mismo; al lado de la nota había un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul, iba a acercarse a verlo cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención, no entendía por qué de pronto sintió la necesidad de ver hacia su derecha, y allí, inocentemente colgada había una pieza alargada de metal, muy antigua, con orificios a lo largo...

No supo cómo, pero sabía que había visto esa pieza antes, aunque no sabía dónde, se acercó para verla más de cerca, y al tocarla una corriente eléctrica pasó por sus dedos cruzando su brazo derecho y alojándose en su pecho, la pieza parecía tener energía propia, era como si le hablara. De pronto extrañó a Sakura, necesitaba tenerla allí con él, verla, sentirla, era irracional, se dijo mientras miraba la extraña pieza, Sakura estaba a unos metros de él en la cocina, pero no pudo esperar, salió detrás de ella, como si de pronto pudiera perderla para siempre.

Sakura estaba preparando café mientras sacaba dos pequeñas tazas de la alacena y las colocaba en la mesa.

-¿Te aburriste de mi pequeña habitación?-Dijo la chica.

-No, es sólo que…no lo sé, de pronto sentí que tenía que verte…-Ni si quiera él entendía lo que le pasaba, abrió su mano y le mostró la pieza de metal.

-Sakura, dime ¿qué es esto?, siento que lo he visto en otro lugar, aunque no sé dónde, y al tocarlo… sé que es raro lo que voy a decir pero sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi brazo.

-Así que tú también lo sentiste…-Sakura lo miró pensativa.-Ésta es la causa de los sueños extraños que he tenido últimamente, creo que puede estar embrujado.

El rostro de Sakura era tan serio que Sasuke comenzó a reír, realmente no creía en esas cosas.

-No te rías, es cierto, hay personas que han reaccionado igual que tú, pero yo sé que lo que he tenido no son sueños, más bien son recuerdos…ven, te lo explicaré mejor en la habitación.

Sakura sirvió el café en las tazas y las colocó junto con dos cucharas en una bandeja, Sasuke tomó la bandeja por ella esperando indicaciones, la chica le sonrió y se dirigió delante de él por el pasillo.

-¿Así que quieres recordar todo eh?, creo que las camas son el mejor lugar para comer éste chocolate.-Le dijo Sasuke al entrar a la habitación.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Sasuke provocaba esas cosas en ella con tan sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Ven.-Dijo la chica; acomodó los almohadones y se sentó en la cama con los pies sobre ella, invitó a Sasuke a hacer lo mismo, éste se dirigió al otro lado y colocó la bandeja entre ellos, con cuidado de no derramar el café, como si hubiera ido allí miles de veces, se sentía como en casa.

-Te contaré….-Dijo Sakura mientras abría el frasco de chocolate, tomaba una de las pequeñas cucharas y sacaba un poco de su contenido con ella, luego le llevó la cuchara a la boca a Sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste con una sonrisa en los labios la miraba sorprendido, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena.

Sakura soltó una risita, volvió a sacar chocolate del frasco con la otra cuchara y mientras lo comía lentamente comenzó a contarle la historia.

-Hace unos diez años salí junto con algunas amigas de mi ciudad a pasear por el campo, solíamos hacerlo en vacaciones de verano durante las tardes y hablábamos de cosas de chicas.

Había pasado muchas veces por aquél lugar, lo conocía bien, por eso casi nada me llamaba la atención, un día en particular pasé cerca de un enorme árbol de cerezo que había cerca del camino principal y algo me atrajo hacia él, no supe por qué, había jugado en sus ramas muchas veces y nunca me había sucedido eso, pero ese día sentí que debía ir, así que me separé un poco de mis amigas y caminé hasta él, toqué la corteza y sentí algo extraño, como si emitiera alguna especie de energía, no sé cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, era lo que él había sentido hacía unos instantes al tocar la pieza metálica.

-De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, como si estuviera esperando a alguien que sabía que no vendría, creí que estaba loca, y mis ojos notaron un agujero que había en la corteza del árbol, no lo había visto antes, sentí que debía meter la mano ahí dentro, tuve miedo, tal vez hubiera algún animal escondido, pero el impulso era más fuerte.-Sakura ya no miraba a Sasuke, miraba al vacío, transportada al recuerdo de aquél momento.

Decidí vencer el miedo y metí la mano en ese agujero estrecho y oscuro y toqué algo, me asusté y retiré la mano en seguida, pero la volví a meter y tomé un pequeño paquete de tela, muy viejo y manchado, lo abrí y dentro estaba esa pieza de metal.-Sakura tomó el objeto y lo puso sobre la bandeja para que ambos lo vieran, de pronto miró a Sasuke y siguió su relato.

Te aseguro que no estaba loca, realmente sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, en aquél momento todavía tenía restos de pintura roja. Mis amigas al verme con eso dijeron que debía tirarlo, podría estar embrujado, o tal vez traer mala suerte, otras dijeron que era basura al estar tan sucio, pero yo sabía que era algo más y sentía que me pertenecía, que ese árbol o alguien, quien quiera que fuera quería que llegara hasta mí.

Comencé a tener sueños extraños, donde una joven lustraba una armadura samurái a la luz de una vela mientras esperaba a un hombre de cabello largo, en el sueño él entraba a la habitación y la besaba en el cuello, también veía escenas donde el joven estaba de espaldas cortando leña con el torso desnudo y se le podía ver una marca en la parte baja de su espalda, como una mancha en forma de media luna y de pronto me despertaba.

Intenté investigar, pero nadie sabía qué utilidad tenía la extraña herramienta, y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba, siempre eran las mismas escenas, el joven que entraba, me besaba (es decir, yo veía lo que veía la chica), la marca en su espalda y despertaba, mis padres no le dieron mayor importancia, decían que estaba viendo muchas películas románticas, mis amigas no sentían interés, creían que lo inventaba y mis maestros de la escuela no supieron ayudarme, hasta que recordé que en la villa vivía un anciano que antes de jubilarse había sido herrero, él observó la pieza y me dijo que sin dudas era la parte superior del pecho de una armadura samurái y que seguramente por el estado en que estaba y el diseño tendría alrededor de ciento cincuenta a doscientos años, no lo podía creer.

Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra, realmente él tampoco le creía demasiado, pero no podía negar que ciertas cosas…eran extrañas.

Sakura continuó…

-Luego te conocí a ti hace unas semanas y los sueños volvieron, pero ésta vez las escenas no se repitieron, comencé a ver cosas nuevas.- Sakura le relató cada uno de los sueños o recuerdos que había tenido hasta la muerte de la anciana y el momento en el que escondió la pieza de la armadura de su esposo en el árbol y pronunció sus últimas palabras.

Te aseguro que los rostros que soñé no los he visto en ningún lado, podrás decirme que el inconsciente nos juega malas pasadas al dormir, pero yo sé lo que vi y lo que sentí, y nadie me podrá convencer de lo contrario, sólo espero que esa chica haya podido encontrarse con su esposo en otra vida…-Su voz sonó llena de pena por esa mujer a la que ni si quiera conocía, pero que comprendía en lo profundo de su corazón.

-Te creo…-Dijo Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de sorpresa, Sasuke lentamente comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata, se desprendió el primer botón de la camisa y miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Sasuke, qué haces…-Sakura no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Sasuke se estaba desnudando?, los nervios comenzaron a crecer en su estómago.

-Tranquila, no es lo que piensas.-dijo él, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Sakura.- sólo me puse más cómodo, necesito pensar en todo lo que me has dicho, esto no es fácil de procesar para alguien como yo, que basa su vida en cálculos y ciencias exactas, pero no puedo negar que también sentí algo extraño cuando toqué esa cosa, una corriente me subió por el brazo derecho hasta el pecho y de pronto sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado en ese mismo momento, sabía que estabas en la cocina, a tan sólo unos metros, pero no importaba, tenía que tocarte, sentirte, como si hubieran pasados siglos desde que te hubiera visto.

Sakura lo miraba con el rostro pálido, las sensaciones de Sasuke se parecían mucho a las que ella había experimentado antes en sus sueños, lo extraño es que ninguna persona de las que tocó antes aquella cosa sintió nada, sólo él hasta el momento. Sasuke se puso de pie y la miró fijamente, sus ojos completamente serios.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Capítulo 17

Sasuke se dió la vuelta y levantó la parte trasera de su camisa, al bajar unos centímetros el cinturón de su pantalón Sakura pudo ver una marca con forma de media luna en la parte baja de su espalda. Volvió a darse la vuelta y nuevamente la aplastó con la fuerza de su mirada.

-Estás en lo correcto al decir que son "recuerdos", creo que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar…

Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, Sasuke no sólo le creía, sino que también le estaba dando una teoría al respecto, ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre que veía en sus sueños también era pálido y tenía los ojos negros, pero su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, además los sueños habían comenzado a cambiar luego de conocerlo y ahora su marca, en el mismo sitio y con la misma forma que la del hombre de sus visiones.

Y entonces lo supo, con una fuerza arrolladora que atravesó su pecho, Sasuke era su amado, había vuelto a ella después de tantas vidas, lo que veía no eran sueños, eran sus propios recuerdos, que salieron en su ayuda al momento de cruzarse nuevamente con él.

Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, era como si viera a Sakura por primera vez, a la luz de una realidad completamente distinta, se dio cuenta de que la había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por eso el intento de matrimonio con Kikyo no había funcionado, no era su destino, por eso en el avión no podía dejar de mirarla y seguramente por eso ella había entrado a su habitación de hotel aquella noche, ahora entendía que las coincidencias realmente no existían.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y quitó la bandeja, la colocó en el suelo y con una ansiedad que hacía eco en los ojos de Sakura la tomó entre sus bazos y la besó con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo brotar en su pecho, miedo de que la vida la volviera a alejar de su lado, Sakura le acariciaba el rostro y la espalda suavemente dándole una vez más la bienvenida a casa, y sus labios transformaron el beso abrumador de Sasuke en uno colmado de amor, un amor acumulado a través de mil vidas.

Sasuke levantó el rostro lentamente y la miró, acostada en su cama, debajo de él, tan hermosa y delicada, la única dueña de su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Sakura mientras sonreía y lo iluminaba por dentro, él se movió para acostarse a su lado.

Sakura podía ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, era como ver un cielo estrellado, no había rastro de la dureza que llevaban a menudo y la leve sonrisa en sus labios le indicaba que estaba sintiendo las mismas cosas que ella.

Permanecieron así durante horas, o tal vez minutos, no importaba, el tiempo ya no existía y el aire se llenó de palabras de amor y reencuentro.

Sasuke miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada, sabía que debía dejar descansar a Sakura, pero no podía separarse de ella, ya nada lo alejaría, miró la mesita de noche al lado de Sakura y vio la nota con su propia letra escrita en ella.

-No imaginé que hubieras guardado esa nota.- dijo él

-No podía tirarla- dijo Sakura- en realidad quería hacerlo y no verte más, pero algo no me lo permitía, creo que ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Sus ojos eran los de una chica completamente enamorada, y sasuke tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no besarla de nuevo.

-¿Y qué es esa caja que hay al lado?, te lo quise preguntar antes pero se me olvidó- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura se giró, tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y la abrió para que Sasuke viera el anillo, que emitió débiles destellos.

No podía ser…Sasuke abrió los ojos, él había visto ese anillo antes, su hermano… ¡su hermano Itachi se lo había mostrado!, no, algo estaba mal, no podía ser cierto…

-Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa?, de pronto te pusiste pálido, no te alarmes, éste es el anillo que mi novio quiere darme como regalo de compromiso, lo dejó con la esperanza de que al verlo pudiera poner mis ideas en orden, pero no he aceptado aún y no lo haré, mañana mismo cuando regrese a Tokio hablaré con él y se lo diré.

-No es eso, es que, ya sé quién es tu novio, y no te gustará oírlo.

Sakura no entendía las palabras de Sasuke, ¿de dónde conocía él a Itachi?, esto estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado raro.

-Sasuke, no te estoy entendiendo…

-Sakura, ¿Alguna vez te dije mi apellido?

-Ahora que lo pienso no, soy una completa idiota, nunca puse demasiada atención, podría haberlo averiguado en el trabajo, pero con todo el trabajo y el estrés de los últimos días no lo recordé.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, no podía ser cierto, se separó bruscamente de él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para mirarlo mejor.

-¿Sasuke, acaso tú eres familiar de…?.-No pudo terminar la frase, porque Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

-Yo soy el hermano menor de tu novio, ¿se llama Itachi verdad?.-Sus ojos se endurecieron como rocas y sus rasgos se afilaron.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía ser, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy mal…

-¿Te contó mi hermanito por qué me fuí de Japón?.-

Sakura trató como pudo de hacer memoria, su mente estaba a punto de estallar

\- Me dijo que el día de tu boda tu novia te dijo que no podía casarse contigo porque amaba a otro...

-¿Y no te dijo que ese "otro" era él, y que la noche anterior se había acostado con Kikyo mientras ambos estaban ebrios, festejando por el supuesto futuro matrimonio? -La voz de Sasuke reflejaba desprecio.-No le bastó acostarse con la mitad de la ciudad, tenía que acostarse también con mi futura esposa, por suerte ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad, no podía casarse ocultándome algo así, aunque, pensándolo bien, debería agradecerle a ambos, si no fuera por eso yo ahora estaría casado y nunca te habría conocido…

Sakura no podía hablar, tenía una pelota demasiado grande atravesada en la garganta, intentaba tragarla pero no podía, Itachi…su bueno y querido Itachi acostándose con la novia de su hermano, de su mejor amigo, en la víspera de su boda. Y lo peor de todo, le había ocultado la verdad a ella cuando le contó la historia en el centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijera…yo confiaba en él.-susurró la chica

-No me sorprende que no te lo dijera.-dijo Sasuke.- ¿qué chica querría estar con alguien que le hizo algo así a su hermano?, supongo que todavía debe sentir culpa. En navidad le hablé de ti a mi madre y lo mal que me sentía por enamorarme de la novia de alguien más, ella me dijo que debía seguir a mi corazón, que lo que debiera ser para nosotros sería, si debíamos estar juntos estaríamos y si no, no sería así, tal como pasó con Kikyo hace tres años.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia.-Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa.-Es raro que en este momento desee conocerla, Itachi me lo pidió muchas veces, pero yo no quise hasta no estar segura de que nuestra relación fuera formal y ahora de pronto quiero conocerla, en este instante, como tu novia…-Sus ojos eran de cristal, desbordaban amor.

Sasuke la abrazó nuevamente, ambos arrodillados en la cama y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría…no sería fácil decirle a Itachi que su novia se había enamorado de su hermano menor, el destino era irónico a veces.

-Déjame a mí decírselo, quiero que lo escuche de mi boca.- dijo Sasuke.-Luego si tú lo deseas puedes hablar con él, sola o si lo prefieres pudo acompañarte.

-¿Cuándo lo verás? – dijo Sakura, tenía miedo de separarse de Sasuke de nuevo.

-Sé que Itachi volverá a tokio en la tarde de hoy, lo llamaré y le pediré que venga a mi casa, pero por ahora no pensemos más en eso, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda para estar solos tú y yo.-dijo el joven

Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche anterior y se sintió cansada y abrumada por todas las emociones vividas. No tenía fuerzas para nada más, tiró de Sasuke hacia abajo, para recostarlo en las almohadas y se acurrucó contra él, tapándolos a ambos con la manta, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se durmió envuelta en su calor.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la dejó hacer, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba al borde de su límite, y la verdad es que él estaba igual, la recostó en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, besando su cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida.

El reloj de la mesita de noche sonó marcando las ocho, Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada, había olvidado desactivar la alarma para poder dormir un poco más el primero de enero, había tenido un sueño muy raro Sasuke estaba en él…- ¡Sasuke!, - Se dijo despertando de golpe, abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró en su propia cama, con Sasuke dormido, abrazado a ella, sentía su suave respiración en la nuca y la firmeza de su pecho contra su espalda, sus brazos de él sujetando firmemente su delgada cintura, de un golpe todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la cena, las declaraciones de amor, el descubrimiento de la extraña historia sobre la pieza de metal y su conexión con ellos y lo más difícil…la posición de Itachi en todo aquello.

Como si de un Deja Vu se tratara se zafó lentamente del abrazo de Sasuke para no despertarlo, pero ésta vez no para marcharse y dejarlo solo para siempre como aquél día en el hotel, ahora tan sólo tomaría una ducha, eligió unos jeans y una camiseta de manga larga y se dirigió al baño, ansiando el contacto del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, eso siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Al salir del baño volvió a la habitación, Sasuke seguía dormido en la misma posición, realmente debía estar cansado, éstos días habían sido tan agotadores para él como para ella supuso Sakura, observó su hermoso rostro, indefenso en ese momento y se alegró de que ésta vez no tendría que escaparse antes de que él despertara.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos sobre el colchón, lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro a Sasuke, en la punta de la nariz, en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas… lentamente comenzó a arrancar una sonrisa de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos éste señaló sus labios.

-Te faltó aquí.- dijo Sasuke, ella soltó una risita, ligera como campanitas movidas por el viento y le dio un beso en los labios, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de los brazos, levantándola del suelo y trayéndola junto a él.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo en voz baja, aún medio dormido; lentamente abrió sus ojos, suaves y cálidos.- Creo que estoy en desventaja, tú ya te bañaste.- Pasó la nariz por el cuello de Sakura y se sumergió en su aroma.

-Es como oler el paraíso.-Le dijo, Sakura se tiñó de color rosa en las mejillas.

-Yo opino lo mismo de ti.- dijo ésta, y le depositó un nuevo beso en los labios.- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Me gustaría poder cambiarme de ropa.-Dijo Sasuke.- ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi casa y desayunamos ahí?, está a solo cinco minutos de aquí, sé que anoche no te sentías cómoda yendo pero creo que la situación ha cambiado un poco ¿no crees?

-Sí, es verdad, vamos.-Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se levantó para tomar unas botas del armario.

El apartamento de Sasuke era impresionante, se dijo Sakura, la vista era hermosa desde aquella altura, la mañana era soleada y se podía apreciar una hermosa imagen de la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales que dominaban toda la pared del lado Este.

-Me daré un baño rápido, en seguida vuelvo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, todo es tuyo.- dijo Sasuke, le dio a Sakura un beso rápido en los labios y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sasuke tomó del armario unos jeans azul azules, una camiseta y un sweater negro y los dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras se enjabonaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente pensó en todo lo sucedido la noche pasada, ¿acaso alguien les creería?, era seguro que nadie lo haría, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera contado a él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, tal vez hasta se habría reído, pero sabía que al menos una persona creería en ellos, Mikoto, su madre, ella era una mujer especial. Y también había que resolver el problema más importante en esos momentos, Itachi, tendría que hablar con él lo antes posible, no podía dejarle esa tarea a Sakura, exponiéndola de esa forma a la ira que sabía que su hermano mayor desataría, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba a reaccionar muy mal, además se había prometido que protegería a Sakura de todos, no permitiría que el veneno que Itachi destilaría la dañara en forma alguna.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno cuando vió a Sasuke acercarse con el cabello mojado y levemente despeinado, de esa forma que a ella le gustaba tanto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Él se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó, dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo Sasuke al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho.

Sakura le sonrió y al voltear su rostro para verlo lo besó cariñosamente.-Parecemos un matrimonio.-Le dijo entre risas.

-Somos uno…o al menos ya lo fuimos, ¿no crees?, puede que esas cosas no se olviden.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, al principio no pensó en su significado, pero luego de hablar se dio cuenta que era una verdad absoluta.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Sakura mientras servía el café en las tazas con Sasuke rodeando su cintura.-Ahora solo falta hacerlo legal.

Sasuke se sorprendió al oírla, la giró rápidamente para mirarla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que asegurarse.

-Sakura, estás diciéndome que quieres…

-Sí Sasuke, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿aceptas?

Sasuke la levantó en su abrazo hasta que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel, le dió un beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Si de mí dependiera nos casaríamos ahora.-Susurró él con voz grave dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

Desayunaron viendo la televisión, comentando sobre cosas triviales, riendo de todo, disfrutando de la luz de sol que bañaba la estancia a través de los ventanales. El teléfono de Sakura comenzó a vibrar.

-Hola Ino, feliz año nuevo ¿cómo estás?

-¡Sakura, feliz año nuevo!, quería avisarte que ya llegué a casa, ¿En dónde estás?, creí que aprovecharías a dormir un poco más hoy.

Sakura le dijo a Sasuke por señas que era su amiga.

-Eh, en este momento salí por un rato, más tarde te cuento Ino, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-Le dijo a su amiga mirando fijamente a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una leve sonrisa de ojos peligrosos, esa que solía intimidar a la mayoría de las chicas, pero que no funcionaba con Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, estás muy enigmática, ¡quiero saberlo ya!, tratándose de ti debe ser algo importante... ¿No me digas que aceptaste Itachi?-La voz de Ino sonó ansiosa.-

-¡No Ino, cálmate!, se relaciona con eso pero no es lo que crees, ¿qué te parece si almorzamos juntas en ese sitio nuevo que inauguraron cerca de casa?, ahí podré contarte todo, a las doce en punto ¿te parece?

-Está bien Haruno, y más vale que seas puntual, te estaré esperando, no puedes echarme una bomba así y luego hacerme esperar.

Sakura comenzó a reír, Ino no cambiaría nunca.

-De acuerdo Ino, nos vemos a las doce en punto.

Sasuke miró el teléfono de sakura encima de la mesa, debía llamar a Itachi antes de que éste se pusiera en contacto con ella.

Fue a su habitación por el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su hermano.

-Itachi…

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, ¿sigues trabajando?, mamá quedó apenada de que no pudieras venir, realmente eres aburrido, y eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el hermano menor, se supone que deberías ser el más irresponsable… -Itachi notó algo extraño en la voz de Sasuke.-¿Te pasa algo?, estás muy callado, más que de costumbre.

-Debemos hablar apenas llegues a Tokio, es importante.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero debo ver a mi novia en cuanto llegue, si quieres luego puedo pasar por tu casa.

-No, tiene que ser apenas llegues, no puede esperar.-La voz de Sasuke era fría como el hielo.

-Sasuke, me estás preocupando, de acuerdo, en éste momento estoy en la terminal del tren rápido hacia Tokio, así que supongo que alrededor de la una de la tarde estaré ahí, nos vemos en tu casa o en la mía?

-Ven a mi casa.-Estar en su propio terreno le daría ventaja pensó Sasuke.

-¿Pasó algo grave?, al menos dime eso…-La voz de Itachi sonaba preocupada.

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono, nos vemos en un rato.

-Está bien, te veo ahí entonces.-Itachi colgó la llamada, olvidado ya todo rastro de bromas.

Sasuke volvió al comedor, donde Sakura estaba levantando los platos del desayuno de la mesa y colocándolos en el fregadero.

-Sakura, acabo de hablar con Itachi.

La chica dejó en el acto lo que estaba haciendo y de volteó a verlo.

-¿Le dijiste todo?

-No, no quiero que se entere por teléfono, Itachi quería verte a ti primero al llegar, pero le dije que pasara primero por mi casa. Debo pensar cómo se lo diré, sé que él no ha sido el mejor hermano en el pasado, pero aun así quiero causarle el menor daño posible.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.- me duele que me haya ocultado la verdad de lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero dejando eso de lado siempre ha sido muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, y soy consciente de que ha dejado muchas cosas de lado por mí.-Los ojos de la joven se entristecieron.

Sasuke rodeó la barra de desayuno y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien y si no es así, tampoco te preocupes, pase lo que pase no me volveré a separar de ti.

-Y yo tampoco.- Dijo ella

-Sakura, hablando de Itachi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, es importante para mí saberlo.

-Adelante…-Lo animó la joven.

-¿Acaso tú y él ya han tenido intimidad?

Sasuke siempre era tan correcto en su forma de hablar, pensó Sakura, completamente opuesto a Itachi, no había podido evitar las comparaciones antes y ahora al saber que éstos eran hermanos mucho menos todavía.

-No, no la hemos tenido.-dijo Sakura.- a pesar de tener un noviazgo de casi dos años, él decidió respetar mi decisión de prolongarlo y ahora que lo preguntas, es extraño ¿sabes?

-¿Extraño dices? -Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-Cuando mis amigas se enteraron de que Itachi y yo salíamos no podían creerlo, él tiene una importante reputación en el negocio de las comunicaciones y no puedes negar que es también es atractivo, el novio que cualquier chica querría tener, pero yo…no sé, sentía que algo faltaba, por eso no era capaz de entregarme a él, conocí a algunos chicos en el pasado pero ninguno me despertó nada especial, luego apareció Itachi, con quien me sentía cómoda, protegida y era muy divertido estar a su lado, pero con el paso del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lo quería más como a un amigo muy cercano que como a un novio. Intenté sentir algo más fuerte por él porque sabía que era un buen candidato, el que todas querían, me sentía culpable de rechazar un futuro perfecto y me estaba intentando convencer a mí misma de con el tiempo lo amaría cuando…

-¿Cuándo qué…?-Continuó Sasuke, sus ojos eran como dos brazas encendidas y una breve y seductora sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Cuando… te conocí a ti.-dijo la chica- No podía sacarte de mi mente, con tan sólo una mirada tú…me dabas más, me lo dabas todo, no quería rechazar a Itachi, él esperó dos años por mí, pero tú te interponías a cada momento y luego en la discoteca, cuando me tomaste de la mano…ya no pude resistirlo más y me lancé al vacío.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas entregado a nadie, eres mía, de nadie más.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tuya para siempre.- Sakura le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y se pegó a él.-Pero de todas formas me gustaría esperar un poco para que hagamos el amor, al menos hasta que hablemos con Itachi, sigo siendo su novia, debo romper ese lazo primero para sentirme completamente libre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.-Sasuke le depositó un beso en la frente.

-¿Y tú Sasuke? ¿Ya has estado con alguien?

-No, no he estado con nadie, ¿es gracioso verdad?, supongo que también te estaba esperando. Cuando conocí a Kikyo ambos teníamos veinte años, ella quería esperar al matrimonio y decidí respetarla, así me criaron, pero luego ella misma rompió su propia norma, nada menos que con mi propio hermano.-Sasuke adoptó una expresión de ironía.

-Lo siento, debe haber sido doloroso.-Dijo Sakura.

-No hablemos más de eso, es el pasado, y de lo único que quiero hablar contigo es del futuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo la joven sujetándose más fuerte a Sasuke y se acurrucándose contra su cuello.-Por cierto, ¿Sabías que mi amiga ino está completamente enamorada de Itachi?

Eso que tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso nunca te molestó?-Preguntó él

Sakura rompió el abrazo y continuó apilando los platos en el fregadero, Sasuke tomó una esponja y comenzó a lavarlos.

-La verdad es que no, lo descubrí cuando regresé a Japón hace poco, Ino estuvo un año completo con Itachi mientras yo estudiaba en América, así que generaron cierta confianza, aunque por lo que pude notar Itachi la ve solamente como una amiga, a pesar de que quise sentir celos, la verdad es que solo sentí pena por mi amiga, de que el chico que ama no le corresponda, además cuando lo descubrí yo ya estaba enamorada de ti, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, supongo que eso también influyó, es por eso que quiero solucionar todo eso cuanto antes, hay demasiadas personas implicadas, no quiero lastimar a más gente.

-Tienes razón. Debemos arreglar esto, cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto podremos ocuparnos de nosotros mismos.-La mirada que Sasuke le dio la incendió por dentro.

A las doce en punto Sakura entraba al restaurant donde había acordado encontrarse con Ino, un sitio acogedor y bastante popular por su reciente inauguración, estaba ansiando ver a su amiga y poder desahogarse con ella de una vez por todas, además, estaba casi segura de que lo que tenía que contarle le agradaría, a fin de cuentas, ella amaba a Itachi y le interesaría saber que éste quedaría libre de compromisos.

-¡Sakura!, ¡por aquí!.-Ino levantaba la mano llamándola desde una mesa al fondo del lugar, al lado de una venta que daba a la transitada calle.

-Hola Ino.-Sakura le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó para saludarla.

-Oye, sólo me fui de casa dos días pero te veo…diferente.-Le dijo su amiga de ojos azules con una sonrisa.-Algo pasó ¿verdad? Estás…radiante, vamos niña, cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura tomó un profundo respiro y dijo.

-Voy a romper con Itachi…

Capítulo 18

Ino casi escupe el jugo que en ese momento se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir, creo que no te escuché bien.

-Voy a dejar a Itachi. No lo amo Ino, no puedo hacerle eso a él y tampoco a mí misma.

Los ojos de Ino eran indescifrables, Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría la mente en blanco.

-Te contaré toda la historia…

Sakura fue contándole a su amiga… feliz de poder abrirse con ella finalmente, desde el accidente en el aeropuerto, pasando por el hotel, el encuentro con Sasuke en el trabajo, los sueños extraños, la cena de fin de año, las declaraciones de amor, la marca de Sasuke en su espalda, las cosas que sintieron al darse cuenta de que compartían una historia del pasado, que Sasuke había sido el único en sentir algo extraño al tocar la pieza de metal y finalmente, que por azar del destino él era el hermano menor de Itachi.

Ino tenía el rostro blanco como la tiza, la escuchaba hipnotizada, su expresión era ilegible, no había si quiera tocado su plato de comida, Sakura esperó, dándole tiempo para procesar toda la información, si había sido difícil de entender para ella misma ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que sería para Ino.

-Sakura, esto que me cuentas, realmente es…no tengo palabras.

-Lo sé, ni si quiera yo logro entenderlo del todo, eres la única a la que probablemente se lo cuente, porque dudo que alguien me crea, pero que no son inventos Ino, las sensaciones que Sasuke y yo hemos experimentado, son demasiado fuertes para negarlas, las imágenes que vi en mis sueños, todo encaja, y además…Sasuke fue quien unió las piezas, en el momento en que lo hizo algo indescriptible nos invadió, fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, o mejor dicho, fue como reencontrarnos…

-Sakura, se me puso la piel de gallina, no logro si quiera imaginarlo, pero te conozco, sé que tú no inventarías algo así, si me lo estás contando es porque lo que está sucediendo es verdadero y poderoso.-Ino tomó la mano de su amiga por encima de la mesa y la sujetó con fuerza.-Te creo hasta la última palabra.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una oleada de alivio, al fin podía hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que había estado guardando dentro, fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Y algo más Ino, te deseo suerte con Itachi.-Sakura con cariño a su amiga-

-¿C-con Itachi dices?-el rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo escarlata y comenzó a revolver la comida en su plato.

-Ino, somos amigas, te conozco tanto como tú a mí, me di cuenta de que estás enamorada de él desde que llegué a Tokio, pude verlo en tus ojos, si no dije nada fue para que no te sintieras incómoda, la verdad es que me daba algo de culpa no sentir celos de que mi amiga amara a mi novio, realmente no lo amo, lo quiero muchísimo, pero como un amigo, creo que siempre ha sido así, sólo que me dejé llevar por lo que otros decían que era mejor para mí.

De verdad, espero que si Itachi encuentra a alguien más, esa seas tú, rezaré de todo corazón para que eso suceda…-El rostro de Sakura se tornó preocupado.- En éste momento Sasuke ya debe estar hablando con Itachi, no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando.

-Realmente te agradezco por no odiarme Sakura, creí que si descubrías mis sentimientos por Itachi se rompería nuestra amistad y de sólo pensar eso sentía pánico, luego me dijiste que no dejarías que nadie se interpusiera entre nosotras, supuse que ya lo sabrías pero no estaba segura y ahora estás aquí, deseándome suerte, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.-De pronto Ino comenzó a reír.-Cielos Sakura, sí que estamos jodidas.-Sakura comenzó a reír también, Ino, a su manera tenía razón.

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde su ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, era Itachi, tomó un hondo respiro y lentamente se dirigió a la entrada para abrir la puerta, su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación, el tono de Sasuke por teléfono había sido extraño, no era una actitud propia de él hacer éste tipo de cosas.

-Hola, entra.- Sasuke estaba serio y poco comunicativo se dijo Itachi, la cosa debía de ser grave en verdad.

-Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿es sobre mamá?, ¡Dímelo ya, me estás matando de los nervios!.-Itachi se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la tiró en el sofá junto a él, Sasuke se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, esto no sería fácil.

-Bien, ¿quieres saber por qué no fuí ayer a pasar año nuevo cpn ustedes a casa?, es porque además del trabajo, conocí a alguien.

Itachi lo miró sin decir nada, ¿Sasuke lo había llamado con tanta urgencia sólo para decirle que tenía novia?, algo no cuadraba, su hermano estaba loco, ¿había hecho que dejara de ver a Sakura sólo para venir y escucharlo decir ésto?

-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí sólo por esto Sasuke?, digo, en serio, me alegro por ti, pero no parece ser algo tan grave, ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-La historia no es tan sencilla, ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

Itachi soltó un chiflido, mirando a su hermano menor como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo, ¿su hermanito? ¿El perfecto Sasuke haciendo estas cosas?, se alegró de que al menos se acercara un poco más al resto de los humanos normales.

-Sí que estás jodido hermano, ¿y el tipo ya lo sabe?

-Aún no.-Dijo Sasukke.- pero lo sabrá pronto, antes quiero contarte la historia de cómo la conocí, ¿podrías escucharme por unos minutos?

-Podría escucharte por horas Sasuke, de entre todas las personas nunca esperé que justamente tú estuvieras metido en algo como ésto, vamos, cuéntame todo.

-Bien, comenzaré por decirte que conocí a ésta chica por accidente en el aeropuerto, antes de abordar el avión hacia Japón, la chica no vió por donde iba y me embistió por detrás, cayendo al suelo, ese día todo me había salido mal y estaba de un humor de perros, la levanté bruscamente y la reprendí…

Sasuke continuó contándole la historia a Itachi, cómo no podía dejar de mirarla en el vuelo, el accidente con las reservaciones del hotel, la cena, la noche que debieron pasar ambos en la misma habitación, le remarcó que no le tocó ni un cabello, Itachi se mofaba, tomándole el pelo por haber desaprovechado la oportunidad, le contó el extraño reencuentro de ambos en la empresa para la que él estaba haciendo una gran reforma y cómo se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta enamorarse, le contó también que durante la noche de año nuevo se le declaró y ella lo aceptó, pero aclarándole que antes debía hablar con su novio.

-Cielos Sasuke, qué historia más complicada, me cuesta creer que te estén pasando éstas cosas a ti que eres tan racional.

-Hay algo más, no te dije su nombre.

-¿Y qué hay con su nombre?, ¡No me digas que es famosa!.-Itachi abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No, no es famosa…pero la conoces.

-¿Qué la conozco?- Se extrañó Itachi-¡Vamos dilo!, ¿Quién es?

-Sakura…Sakura Haruno.

Capítulo 19

Itachi no lograba escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía, solo veía sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no llegaba a su cerebro, no, seguramente había escuchado mal, se lo preguntó de nuevo, con una sonrisa incrédula.

-Perdona, pero no te entendí bien, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama la chica?, creo que te escuché mal.

-No, escuchaste bien Itachi, la chica de la que estoy enamorado, es Sakura, la misma que tú conoces, tu novia.

El cerebro de Itachi intentaba procesar la información pero estaba congelado, de pronto recordó el inicio de la historia, cuando Sasuke le dijo "ella tiene novio y ha decidido dejarlo para que podamos estar juntos". ¿Sakura iba a dejarlo?, no podía ser cierto, había una confusión, seguro existía más de una Sakura Haruno en Japón.

-¡Descríbela!.-Itachi estaba lívido, las piezas comenzaron a encajar en su mente, cómo ella se había ido distanciando de él desde que había llegado a Tokio, las veces en que eludía su tacto, su indiferencia…

-Tiene los ojos verde agua, su piel es clara y su cabello es rosa suave, es diseñadora de indumentaria y trabaja para le tienda departamental que estoy remodelando, vive a cinco minutos de aquí con su amiga Ino, ¿qué más quieres que te diga Itachi? -Dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.- ¡yo tampoco planeé esto!, es más, ella ni si quiera sabía mi apellido, ninguno de los dos supo de ésta extraña situación hasta ayer.

-¿"Extraña" dices?, ¿te estás robando a mi novia y sólo puedes llamarlo "extraña situación"? -Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron fríos y su rostro se endureció, la tormenta se estaba gestando en su interior. -¡MALDITA SEA SASUKE, ESTO NO ES UNA EXTRAÑA SITUACIÓN! ¡ESTO ES UNA JODIDA SITUACIÓN!, DIME ¿ESTÁS DICIENDOME QUE HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE SALES CON MI NOVIA?

-si.- Dijo Sasuke en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Itachi le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke, un fino hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca.

-¡DIME SASUKE, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA VENGANZA! ¿VERDAD?-Itachi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, tomó un florero que había encima de la mesa y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos, parecía una fiera enjaulada.

-Seguro que te debe haber llevado tres malditos años vengarte de mí por el error que cometí en el pasado, lo he pagado con sangre ¿sabes?, ¡culpándome cada maldito día por haberte destrozado la vida! , soy el causante de que mamá se haya enfermado, por culpa de la angustia de tenerte lejos, ¡MI VIDA ESTÁ JODIDA SASUKE!, ¿y ahora vienes a quitarme lo único que me ha dado paz?

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

-¿Y tú crees que mi vida no está jodida?, pues lo ha estado por tres años Itachi, tú eras mi mejor amigo en la vida, mi ideal a seguir, ¡y precisamente tú te acostaste con mi novia!, si estás creyendo que estuve todo este tiempo pensando en una venganza estás muy equivocado, ni si quiera hubiera vuelto a Japón si mamá no se hubiera enfermado, lo que menos quiero es recordar lo que viví aquí.

-¿Y piensas que soy tan idiota como para creerte Sasuke?, ¿piensas que de todas las personas que vuelan por el mundo fuiste a conocer casualmente a la que era mi novia, ¿de los millones de mujeres que viajan por día?, ¡basura!, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste meterte a Sakura en tu habitación también, seguro le debes haber pagado un buen soborno a alguien, maldito bastardo…-Itachi se acercó al armario donde Sasuke guardaba las botellas de alcohol, tomó una de wisky y le dió un largo trago, Sasuke lo miró fijamente, no pierdiendo ni uno solo de sus movimientos, la situación estaba empezando a ponerse mala.

-Itachi, te repito, ¡esto no fue planeado por nadie!, Sakura no supo mi apellido hasta ayer, y ella jamás me dijo tu nombre, tú jamás me mostraste una fotografía de tu novia y ella tampoco lo hizo de ti, ¿cómo querías que lo supiera?

-No puedes haber caído tan bajo Sasuke, dime, ¿a quién le pagaste en los Estados Unidos para que reuniera toda ésta información sobre mí?, hasta planeaste volver en el mismo vuelo que ella, realmente eres un maldito, y ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace dos semanas que llegó y me dejó hacer el ridículo, ¡rogándole que se casara conmigo mientras se acostaba contigo!.-La botella de Wisky se estalló contra el piso salpicando todo a su alrededor.-Maldita traicionera….-El alcohol estaba empezando a hacerle efecto.

-¡No me acosté con ella Itachi!, créeme que si de mi hubiera dependido lo habría hecho, pero Sakura es más de lo que crees, no es una cualquiera como estás creyendo en este momento, y te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que digas de ella o…

-¿O qué Sasukecito?, ¿acaso vas a salir corriendo de nuevo a los estados unidos a esconderte? -Había ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke le dió un certero golpe en el medio del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la cara de Itachi.

-Al menos yo no me acosté con la novia de mi hermano el día antes de su boda, el que ha caído bajo en ésta historia eres tú Itachi y Kikyo por supuesto…cómo dejarla afuera y no solo eso, también le ocultaste tu sucia historia a Sakura, le ocultaste que fuiste tú el maldito que me arruinó la vida hace años.

Itachi se sintió cómo si un puño hubiera impactado en su estómago, eso había sido un golpe bajo, había sufrido lo indecible por culpa de una noche de borrachera y luego de ese maldito día donde todo salió mal nunca más había vuelto a ver a Kikyo, aunque ella lo había buscado, diciéndole que lo amaba, él no la buscó jamás. Le dolían las palabras de Sasuke, pero sabía que las eran ciertas y en el fondo las merecía.

-Esto no se quedará así Sasuke…te lo estoy avisando.

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió la cara ensangrentada y salió del apartamento, dedicándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor.

Cinco minutos más tarde Itachi estacionó su coche frente al edificio de Sakura. No pudo esperar el ascensor, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina de alguna forma, así que subió por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo las llaves que Ino le había dado y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió de un golpe, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té entre las manos, mirando directamente a la entrada, seguramente el maldito de su amante le había advertido que él iría…

Sakura se alarmó al ver la sangre en su rostro, se apresuró a entregarle pañuelos de papel, pero éste le dió un golpe brusco en la mano, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sakura?, dime ¿Te acostaste con él?, ¡DIMELO!

Sakura retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, sus ojos negros parecían emitir llamas y tenía el rostro sumamente endurecido, la nariz ensangrentada le daba un aspecto más feroz aún y tuvo miedo, por primera vez le tuvo miedo, y pudo vislumbrar al itachi del pasado.

-¡No!, Itachi, no podría hacer una cosa así sin aclarar las cosas contigo, lo siento, yo…

-Déjate de lagrimitas Sakura, que ya no te creo, te esperé durante dos años, ¡dos malditos años para ver si quisieras construir una vida conmigo!, ¡quería darte el maldito mundo, ponerlo a tus pies y tú sólo me pisoteaste!, respeté tu decisión de no tener relaciones sexuales, respeté cada una de las cosas que me pediste porque sabía que eras alguien especial, sé que al principio te busqué por diversión, pero cambié por ti y así es como me pagas el esfuerzo, arrojándote a los brazos del primer idiota que se te cruza en un aeropuerto.

-¡No dejaré que me hables de esa forma Itachi!, en los dos años que hemos estado juntos jamás te traicioné con nadie, fui completamente fiel y sigo sin entregarme a nadie, quieras creerlo o no, si hay alguien que traicionó la confianza que teníamos eres tú, ¿cómo pudiste ocultarme que el hombre que se acostó con la novia de tu hermano eras tú?, tuviste la oportunidad de abrirte y sincerarte conmigo y no lo hiciste y realmente, si planeabas construir una vida encima de esos turbios secretos eso no te hace mejor que yo.

-Ya veo que el maldito de mi hermano te ha lavado la cabeza bastante bien, ¿cómo demonios querías que te dijera algo así?, tú eras lo más puro que tenía en la vida, no quería contaminarte con mi basura, con lo que era antes de conocerte, además, ¿me habrías amado si te lo hubiera contado?, si es que me has amado alguna vez en tu vida.-Las palabras de Itachi eran amargas y destilaban dolor, como los aullidos de un animal lastimado.

-Itachi, yo hubiera preferido saberlo y te habría comprendido, sé que has sufrido y tal vez podría haber compartido la carga contigo ¿sabes?, si tan sólo te hubieras abierto a mí.

-¡Pero lo hice!, te dí mi corazón por completo Sakura…

-Solo una parte, la imagen bonita de tí Itachi, si esperas que alguien comparta contigo una vida debes entregarte con lo bueno y lo malo, además yo…por más que lo intento, no he logrado amarte, me siento horrible por eso, llegué a la conclusión de que lo que siento por ti es un gran cariño, de verdad te quiero, y haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero como amiga o una hermana, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas y me he sentido una idiota por rechazar al chico con el que todas sueñan salir algún día, pero no logro sentir lo que…-Sakura se detuvo de repente, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Dilo…-La voz helada de Itachi sonó casi como una amenaza.

Sakura terminó la frase.

-No he logrado sentir lo que… lo que siento por Sasuke.

-Seguro, luego de pasar una noche en el hotel, me imagino que ya te sentirás bastante diferente, crees que me voy a tragar la historia de "¿sólo dormimos?" no nací ayer ¿sabes?, me contuve de tener sexo dos malditos años por ti y luego te tiras encima del primer tipo que aparece en tu camino, realmente me das asco.

De un solo movimiento Sakura le dió una sonora bofetada a Itachi completamente cegada por la rabia, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans la caja de terciopelo azul con el anillo de compromiso, lo dejó encima de la mesa y se fue corriendo por el pasillo a su habitación, cerrando de un portazo y poniendo llave a la cerradura.

Itachi se sentía herido, en lo más profundo, en su amor, en su orgullo. Miró unos instantes la caja de terciopelo azul que Sakura le había dejado sobre la mesa y la abrió, el anillo brilló reflejando los rayos de luz, su lazo con la mujer que más amaba acababa de romperse, pero no lograrían salirse con la suya, tal vezel maldito plan de Sasuke para vengarse de él había dado resultado, pero volvería a recuperar a Sakura como fuera, se arrepentía de las cosas que le había dicho en medio del arranque de ira, en el fondo sabía que Sakura no le había mentido, que no se había entregado a Sasuke, la conocía demasiado bien.

Una delicada mano se posó sobre el brazo de Itachi y éste la apartó de un tirón, no quería que nadie lo tocara, con una mirada asesina le advirtió a Ino que no se atreviera a decir nada y se marchó hecho una furia.

Sakura se acostó en su cama y lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida, al despertar su rostro estaba afiebrado y húmedo, igual que las almohadas, lentamente se incorporó, y miró el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido mucho, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, tomó su teléfono celular y vio los mensajes recibidos, habían dos mensajes de su madre, uno de Hinata, recordándole algunas cosas para el día siguiente y varios mensajes de Sasuke, seguramente estaría preocupado, marcó su número para hablar con él.

-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura con voz ronca, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha hecho algo?, si es así te juro que lo mataré.-La voz de Sasuke era grave.

-No, estoy bien, no me ha hecho nada, pero nos dijimos cosas muy dolorosas, sé que esto es lo mejor para todos, pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo.-Le dijo entre llantos.

-Lo sé…No fue fácil para mí tampoco, además de tí salieron a relucir nuestros problemas del pasado, nos golpeamos y rompió varias cosas de mi apartamento.

Sakura no podía creer que le estaban hablando de Itachi, jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

-Yo jamás lo había visto así, llegó aquí con la cara ensangrentada, me gritó cosas horribles, Sasuke, él cree que me acosté con el primer hombre que se me cruzó en un aeropuerto…-Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el llanto.-Yo jamás haría algo así…

-Lo sé amor…-La voz de Sasuke era suave y tierna. -¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía?

Sakura sintió una calidez extenderse por todo su cuerpo al sentir a Sasuke llamarla de ese modo, amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-No, está bien, me encerré en mi habitación desde que Itachi se fue y me quedé dormida, Ino debe estar preocupada, además, esta noche lo que necesito es una amiga.

-Está bien, pero si sucede algo, si me necesitas, estaré ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, lo sé, gracias y…te amo.-Dijo Sakura en un susurro, era la primera vez que lo decía de forma directa a alguien.

-Yo también te amo, más que a mi vida, descansa, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo.

-Hablando del trabajo, todavía no me siento preparada para que los demás sepan de lo nuestro, seguro pensarán que es repentino y aún estoy bastante afectada por la reacción de Itachi, no pienses que quiero esconderte, es sólo que…son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y estoy algo abrumada.

-Descuida, lo haremos público cuando tú creas que es el momento correcto, lo que más me importa ahora es que ya no debo compartirte con nadie, eres solo mía.

-Sí, solo tuya…para siempre.-Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer nuevamente, pero ésta vez de felicidad.

-Hey, no llores o tendré que ir hasta allí a secar tus lágrimas a besos.-Sakura rió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

-Está bien, pero estas lágrimas son de felicidad, por tenernos el uno al otro, ya no me volveré a separar de ti, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós amor…-Le dijo Sasuke y la llamada se cortó.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono entre sus manos, extrañaba la voz de Sasuke, extrañaba todo de él, quería que en ese momento estuviera con ella, pero sabía que lo mejor sería pasar el resto del día sola para ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos, además era cierto lo que le dijo sobre necesitar una amiga, una mujer que la entendiera en esos momentos.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al comedor, Ino estaba sentada frente a su computador portátil, al verla se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura necesitaba aquél abrazo, de alguien que la conociera y que supiera que ella no era una cualquiera, como Itachi le había gritado, hiriéndola hasta lo más profundo, él no entendía nada, ¿cómo podría contarle la historia de sus extraños sueños y las coincidencias con Sasuke?, no lo entendería jamás.

-Déjame prepararte un té, no te muevas.-Le dijo Ino y se alejó hacia la cocina, algunos minutos más tarde le entregó una humeante taza y se sentaron en el sofá para conversar.

-Sákura, lo escuché todo, no fue mi intención pero los gritos de Itachi se escuchaban desde mi habitación, lo siento tanto… parece que no le cayó nada bien.

-Yo jamás lo había visto de ese modo Ino, tan violento, sé que él era algo loco antes de conocerme pero nunca imaginé que podía inspirarme ese miedo, su rostro…sus ojos…-Sakura miraba hacia el espacio vacío en donde Itachi había estado parado frente a ella aquella tarde, reviviendo la escena desde fuera.

-Lo vi antes de que se fuera.-dijo Ino.- su rostro era feroz, realmente le dolió la ruptura…dale tiempo, seguramente dijo las cosas sin pensar, te conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tú no eres una cualquiera y si lo pensara, yo tampoco lo miraría jamás a la cara de nuevo, nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga.-Los ojos de Ino eran tiernos y llenos de cariño.

Sakura se acercó a ella y se recostó en el pecho de su amiga, Ino la abrazó y acarició su cabello mientras ella lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pasado algún tiempo se levantó nuevamente y llevó las tazas a la cocina, Ino la siguió.

-Sakura, ¿ya sabes qué harás mañana?, digo, me imagino que verás a Sasuke en el trabajo.

-Haremos de cuenta que no nos conocemos, al menos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas con Itachi se tranquilicen, en estos momentos no puedo ocuparme de nada más.

-Creo que es lo mejor, una cosa a la vez.-Ino miró a su amiga con preocupación.

-Voy a darme una ducha caliente.-Dijo Sakura.- eso me ayudará a pensar, también debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana, será un día pesado en el trabajo, debemos presentar los diseños de la nueva colección para que los aprueben y los comiencen a confeccionar, creo que hoy no cenaré…no tengo hambre.

-Bien, si necesitas algo estaré aquí, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.- dijo Ino.

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga.-Sakura le dio un abrazo y se marchó al baño, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿en dónde estaría Itachi en ese momento?

Sasuke miraba el horizonte desde la soledad de su apartamento mientras tomaba un trago, normalmente no bebía en días laborales pero en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.

Otra vez se había roto el frágil lazo que él y su hermano habían logrado construir en los últimos meses. No había quedado otra alternativa, ésta vez no dejaría que le robaran de nuevo la felicidad, lucharía con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario, pero no perdería a Sakura jamás.

El teléfono celular sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Hijo.-Dijo Mikoto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá…

-Quería saber cómo pasaste año nuevo, ¿pudiste ver a la chica que has conocido?

-Sí, la vi, resolvimos comenzar una relación, hoy rompió con su novio, y no ha sido un día fácil para nadie.-dijo Sasuke.

-Puedo Imaginarlo…Itachi debe estar muy herido.-La voz de Mikoto sonaba tranquila a través de la línea.

-Mamá tú…¿cómo lo sabes?.-Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego lo comprendió.- ¿Fue Itachi verdad?

-Sí…hoy me llamó y me lo contó todo.

-Mamá, te juro que no sabía que ella era su novia y ella no sabía que yo soy su hermano, todo es muy complicado. No quería que lo supieras, no es bueno para tu salud en éste momento.

-Hijo, no te preocupes, yo estoy mejor ahora que tú estás más cerca de mí, te estoy llamando porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estoy de tu lado, sé que no has tramado ningún plan para vengarte de tu hermano y también para decirte que luches por esa joven, las cosas que les han sucedido no son coincidencias, ella es la chica indicada para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia con Itachi, necesitará lamer sus heridas por un tiempo, pero saldrá adelante, ya llegará el momento de que encuentre a la persona destinada para él.

Sasuke tenía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de hablar, a excepción de Sakura su madre era la mujer más especial que había conocido, y le quitó un gran peso de encima saber que ella creía en él.

-Mamá…yo…gracias.-Fue todo lo que Sasuke pudo decir, fue suficiente, Mikoto sabía lo difícil que había sido para su hijo pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que se había quitado un peso de encima al hablar con ella y a fin de cuentas para eso estaban las madres, para ayudar a sus hijos.

-Te amo hijo, pase lo que pase, recuerda, sigue a tu corazón, él sabe qué hacer.

-Si…-El nudo cada vez se apretaba más alrededor de la garganta de Sasuke a causa de las emociones.

-Ven a visitarme pronto y trae a tu novia, vale la pena conocerla si fue capaz de conquistar el corazón de mi precioso hijo.

-La llevaré apenas se tranquilicen las cosas, iré a verte el próximo fin de semana. Te quiero mamá. Gracias.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Sasuke continuó mirando el horizonte, pero ésta vez ya no necesitaba la compañía de un trago para aliviar sus penas.

Itachi se limpiaba la sangre del el rostro en el baño mientras se miraba al espejo, sus ojos ardían de furia, le dio un golpe al lavabo, no podía soportar la rabia, ésta vez Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, no se creía para nada que haber conocido a Sakura hubiera sido una coincidencia, ¿es que ambos lo habían tomado por idiota?, conociendo a su hermano estaba seguro de que todo había sido un plan muy bien tramado y seguramente supo aprovecharse de las dudas de Sakura sobre el compromiso.

Debieron haberla pasado muy bien en el hotel, pensar que Sakura se estuviera entregando a alguien más cuando él la esperó por dos largos años y que además ése hombre fuera su hermano lo enloquecía de furia, las imágenes comenzaron a formarse en su mente en contra de su voluntad, el pequeño cuerpo desnudo de Sakura pegado al de Sasuke…le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciéndolo añicos.

-Me las vas a pagar Sasuke, te juro que me las vas a pagar.-En el fondo Itachi sabía que lo tenía merecido, el dolor que su hermano sintió el día de la boda seguramente debía haber sido el mismo que él estaba pasando ahora, pero le dolió pensar Sasuke hubiera buscado saldar la deuda de una forma muy retorcida y sucia.

Salió del baño a toda velocidad y tomó su teléfono celular, buscó un número telefónico en la agenda y lo marcó, al otro lado de la línea una mujer respondió con voz suave.

-¿Diga?

-Kikyo, soy Itachi…

Capítulo 20

Sakura se despertó temprano la mañana de aquél martes dos de enero, casi no había dormido, apagó el despertador y se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo notó las enormes ojeras y su pelo hecho un desastre, resignada se metió a la ducha y se quedó unos instantes quieta, sintiendo el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo, sería un día difícil, lo sabía, tener que ver a Sasuke en la empresa y aparentar indiferencia pero por el momento era lo mejor para todos y luego estaba Itachi, sabía que no tenía derecho a querer saber de él después de haberlo lastimado pero necesitaba al menos saber que estaba bien.

Ya lista para salir a trabajar se dirigió a la cocina, Ino estaba comenzando a preparar el desayuno, al ver a Sakura se detuvo para observarla.

-Buenos días, parece que no has tenido una buena noche.-dijo Ino

-Es verdad, no pude pegar ojo en casi toda la noche y lo poco que dormí lo pasé teniendo pesadillas.-Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para reanimar su cerebro.

-No te presiones Sakura.-Ino se sentó frente a ella.-Date tiempo para procesar las cosas, y dáselo también a Itachi, las cosas no van a ser fáciles para nadie, pero creo que fue lo mejor, no podías casarte con alguien a quien no amas y no lo digo porque yo ame a Itachi, créeme que no me hace feliz verte así, yo jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ustedes.

-Lo sé Ino, no es necesario que me lo digas, estuviste un año sola en tokio con él, trabajando en la misma empresa, pudiste intentar cualquier cosa, pero no lo hiciste, confío en ti y espero que con el tiempo él pueda verte como mujer. Los vi cocinando juntos el otro día y la verdad es que tú te llevas con él mucho mejor que yo.-Sakura le dedicó una mirada apenada a su amiga.

Ino se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sakura yo, lo siento, nunca quise dar señales de mis sentimientos, pero supongo que no pude evitarlo, estoy enamorada de él desde el día en que lo vi en la universidad por primera vez, sólo que ese día no sabía que él estaba esperándote a ti y cuando los vi juntos no tuve valor para intentar nada más.

-Lo siento tanto Ino, ojalá el destino hubiera sido distinto.-dijo Sakura.- Sí que tenemos vidas complicadas ¿eh?

-Creo que por eso somos amigas.-Dijo Ino- somos parecidas hasta en la mala suerte, bien, ya fue demasiada tristeza por ésta mañana, levantemos el ánimo y vayamos a patear traseros al trabajo, ¿qué opinas? -Los ojos azules de la joven cobraron su energía habitual.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pateémosle el trasero a la vida…-dino Sakura soltando una risa mientras levantaban los restos del desayuno y limpiaban la mesa.

Al llegar al trabajo sus compañeras Hinata y Rin la recibieron alegremente, pero al verle la cara se dieron cuenta que algo le había pasado.

-Buenos días Sakura.-La saludó Rin.-Te iba a decir Feliz año nuevo, pero creo que no han sido muy felices para ti, estás fatal. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Feliz año nuevo para ustedes chicas, estoy bien, es solo que anoche no he dormido bien, ayer mi novio y yo rompimos.

Hinata y Rin se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué decir.

-Sakura, lo siento tanto…-Hinata la miraba con preocupación y pena.-Si hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor solo dínoslo.

-Estoy bien chicas, de verdad, gracias por preocuparse, la realidad es que fuí yo la que rompí con él, me dí cuenta de que no lo amo como él se merece, siempre lo he visto como a un amigo muy querido, me estaba engañando a mi misma al seguir la relación con él, sólo porque todo el mundo me decía que no tenía derecho a rechazar un candidato tan perfecto, pero ya me cansé, tomaré mis propias decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Hinata y Rin no esperaban que Sakura se abriera de esa forma con ellas, hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado algo reservada al hablar de su novio, realmente se había producido un cambio en ella.

-Lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento es sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidar un poco mis problemas.-Les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí, es lo mejor.-Dijo Rin.- es genial que pienses porque que hoy es la presentación final de la colección, debemos estar concentradas al máximo.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana finalizando la presentación que le mostrarían al señor Han y el resto de los directivos de la tienda, el estrés se estaba haciendo sentir a medida que se acercaba la hora, era el momento de la verdad para Sakura, a fin de cuentas era la nueva empleada y todavía estaba a prueba.

El reloj marcó las doce pero no salieron de su oficina ni si quiera para almorzar, sólo se prepararon café y algunas galletas, no había tiempo que perder, a las dos de la tarde las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias donde los directivos las esperaban.

La presentación de la colección fue minuciosa, explicando los detalles de cada prenda y accesorio, los directivos escucharon en silencio y una vez finalizada la presentación comenzaron a hacer sus preguntas, Sakura respondió magníficamente a cada una de ellas, al igual que sus compañeras, todos pudieron apreciar el trabajo en equipo que existía entre las tres y finalmente quedaron satisfechos con el resultado, dedicándoles un breve aplauso.

Para cuando volvieron a su oficina eran las cuatro de la tarde, las jóvenes estaban exhaustas, sobre todo Sakura y como pequeño festejo por el logro obtenido decidieron pedir algo de comida, sus estómagos comenzaban a protestar una vez pasados los nervios. Hinata no cabía en sí de emoción.

-No puedo creer que aceptaron absolutamente todas las ideas que expusimos, esto no nos había pasado antes Sakura, sospecho que has tenido que ver algo en todo esto, felicitaciones.

-Gracias Hinata, pero creo que ha sido un trabajo en equipo, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por ayudarme en un día tan difícil para mí. Creo que nos merecemos festejar con algo de comida.-Les dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Lo que me recuerda, hablando de festejos, Rin, ¿tú no tienes nada que contar?

Rin la miró desconcertada y luego se sonrojó violentamente. Hinata pareció saltar de su asiento, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Rin, es cierto!, ¡la distoteca!, recuerdo que te quedaste bailando con Neji, ¿qué tal salió todo?

-Bueno, finalmente nos quedamos bailando un poco más, luego de eso me llevó a mi casa, y me pidió mi número telefónico.-Sakura y Hinata abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.-Pero aún no me ha llamado, supongo que debe haber estado ocupado en año nuevo, de todas formas trato de no albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

-Si te pidió tu número es porque tiene alguna clase de interés, dale tiempo, tal vez te llame en los próximos días.- Dijo Hinata.

Mientras comían en la oficina alguien llamó a la puerta, las chicas quedaron de piedra al ver quien entró, era Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos con la boca llena de fideos a medio comer. Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, Sakura supo al ver sus ojos que se reía de ella.

-Buenas tardes, me enteré de que hoy hicieron su exposición y fue un éxito, felicitaciones.

Sasuke estaba impecablemente vestido, con un traje azul marino, corbata en el mismo tono y camisa blanca, la fragancia que despedía era exquisita, Hinata y Rin palidecieron ante la intensidad de sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, señor…disculpe, no hemos preguntado todavía por su apellido es un error imperdonable de nuestra parte, hemos estado tan concentradas en el trabajo que no nos hemos dado cuenta.-dijo Rin.

\- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, en ese caso, gracias señor Uchiha, hemos trabajado duro.

-Puedo imaginarlo, quisiera pedirles una breve opinión sobre algunos aspectos de la remodelación, los planos deben quedar listos hoy y como ustedes están a cargo de la sección de indumentaria, que será la más importante necesitaba hacerles unas consultas.

La realidad era que los planos estaban terminados desde antes de año nuevo y él era excelente en el área de diseño, pero necesitaba una excusa para entrar a la oficina de Sakura y verla al menos por unos minutos, el día se le estaba haciendo interminable. Tomó una silla y se ubicó entre ésta y Hinata, las chicas hicieron espacio en la mesa para que Sasuke pudiera abrir los planos y discutir con ellas algunos detalles.

Luego de media hora ya no había más pretexto para que Sasuke permaneciera allí, por lo que se despidió.

-Gracias por sus opiniones, me serán de ayuda, ah, y gracias por invitarnos a Neji y a mí a su fiesta el viernes pasado, lo pasamos muy bien, en agradecimiento quisiéramos invitarlas a tomar algo rápido hoy luego del trabajo, si están de acuerdo.

-Sí, estaremos encantadas.-Rin se apresuró a contestar sin consultar a las chicas, éstas sonrieron, seguramente ante la mención de Neji estaría emocionada.

-Bien, las esperaré en recepción a las seis para ir juntos.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina con sus planos rumbo a la sala de juntas, su andar era muy atractivo y su espalda ancha y caderas estrechas lo hacían parecer más un modelo que un arquitecto. Hinata y Rin lo siguieron con la mirada a través de la pared de vidrio de la se rió internamente, si supieran que ese hombre maravilloso ya tenía dueña…

El reloj marcó las seis en punto, Hinata y Rin estaban ansiosas por salir, antes pasaron por el baño para retocar su perfume y maquillaje, ella fue directo a la recepción.

Sasuke esperaba en el lugar indicado, al ver acercarse a Sakura con su ceñido vestido negro y tacones color crema se le hizo agua la boca, no podía evitarlo, Sakura provocaba cosas extrañas en él, no perdió ni un sólo detalle de su andar, ésta se sonrojó levemente, halagada por las miradas que sabía que eran para ella.

-¿Listas?-Dijo Sasuke con una breve sonrisa.

-Sí.-Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Al llegar el elevador Sasuke entró primero con Sakura, por ser los más cercanos a las puertas, rin y Hinata entraron luego, quedando más adelante.

Hinata tocó el botón para descender al estacionamiento, ambas miraban al frente, hablando entre ellas, mientras que en la parte trasera Sasuke y Sakura iban disimuladamente tomados de las manos.

Al llegar al estacionamiento el contacto mágico se rompió rápidamente, Hinata y Rin iban ajenas a ellos. Sasuke se situó al frente para guiarlas hasta su coche, abrió la puerta trasera para dejar subir a Hinata y Rin y luego la puerta delantera para que Sakura se acomodara.

El tránsito era bastante pesado a esa hora de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, pero el restaurante se encontraba ubicado en el décimo piso de un edificio cercano a la tienda departamental, por lo que demoraron poco en llegar.

Sakura se sintió cómoda apenas entró, el ambiente era cálido, con una decoración de color madera y naranja, Neji estaba esperándolos en una mesa doble que habían reservado, a su lado había un chico que Sakura no reconoció, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos de color azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada surcaba su rostro.

-Hola Hicas, gracias por venir.-Dijo Neji.-Pensamos que sería apropiado agradecerles por su invitación del viernes pasado, también invitamos a un amigo nuestro, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto, ellas son Sakura Haruno, Rin Nohara y Hinata Hashimoto.

Naruto saludó con la mano a las tres chicas, Sasuke y Neji comenzaron a hacer espacio para ellas en la mesa. Neji se ubicó al lado de Rin, Sasuke entre ésta y Sakura y finalmente naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata. Una de las chicas del lugar se acercó para dejarles la carta con el menú, luego de elegir los aperitivos ésta se alejó nuevamente.

La charla se desarrolló animadamente, comentando sobre los festejos de año nuevo, lo bien que la habían pasado en la disco la semana pasada y también festejaron el éxito de las chicas con su colección. Sakura y Rin dedicaban breves miradas a Hinata, sabían que ésta era bastante tímida con extraños, pero parecía estar charlando a gusto con el amigo de Sasuke, éste les contó que se dedicaba a la informática, trabajaba en una empresa de telecomunicaciones, y que conocía a Sasuke desde la secundaria.

Luego de cenar y pasar un rato agradable, decidieron despedirse, al ser día laboral no quisieron prolongar demasiado la charla.

-Gracias por invitarnos.-Dijo Sakura.-Ha sido un gesto muy gentil de su parte.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijo Sasuke con esa voz seductora por naturaleza.-Esperamos que lo hayan pasado bien.-Si les parece las llevaremos a sus casas, Neji puede llevar a Rin y Hinata, y como que Sakura vive muy cerca de mi casa puedo dejarla de camino.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.-Sasuke tú no cambias más, siempre dando órdenes a los demás, ¿y a mí nadie piensa llevarme?-El comentario causó risa en todos al ver la cara de damisela desvalida de Naruto, era un chico muy extrovertido, perfecto para romper el hielo en cualquier situación.

Una vez en la acera todos se despidieron, Neji con las chicas, Naruto había ido en una impresionante motocicleta y Sasuke se llevó a Sakura con él.

-Sakura, ¿Temes que tus compañeras sospechen que salimos?, siempre terminamos yéndonos juntos…

Sakura miró el rostro de Sasuke mientras conducía, ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?, ¿tal vez le molestaba?, finalmente se tranquilizó, su rostro estaba relajado, no había signos de mal humor.

-No, la verdad es que no, ellas ya saben que Itachi y yo rompimos nuestra relación y hoy me di cuenta que ya no me importa lo que piensen…solo me importas tú.

Sasuke sonrió mientras miraba hacia el frente, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Sakura.

-Me alegra oír eso, aunque lo sepan igualmente deberíamos mantener algo de distancia en el trabajo, sólo por profesionalismo, pero al menos ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía.

-¿Tanto te importa que lo sepan?

-No es que me importe, no se trata de eso, se trata de que "me gusta" decirlo.-Sus ojos se encendieron como brazas, estaba feliz, se dijo Sakura y se alegró también, el humor de Sasuke era contagioso.

-Bien, en ese caso diles a todos.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Hablando de decirle a todos, se lo conté a mi madre, o mejor dicho, le conté algo de nustra historia, pero la parte más difícil se la dijo Itachi, el día que se enteró que tú y yo queríamos estar juntos.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Sasuke no le había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿qué pensaría su madre de ella?

-Sasuke, me preocupa que tu madre piense mal de mí, que estoy jugando con sus hijos…-El rostro de Sakura se llenó de preocupación.

-Descuida, ella misma fue la que me alentó a luchar por ti, también fue la que dijo que tú no estabas destinada a Itachi, que las cosas se habían dado así porque tú y yo nos pertenecíamos, y que aunque Itachi debe superarlo ya encontrará a la persona para él cuando sea el momento. Te lo digo Sakura, mi madre es la mujer más increíble que he conocido…después de ti claro, quiere conocerte, me pidió que te llevara un día de éstos.-Sasuke tenía el rostro cargado de amor, Sakura sintió que se le derretía el corazón dentro del pecho.

-Me encantaría conocerla.

-Estoy seguro de que se llevarán muy bien.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento la duda cruzó por el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Sakura, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sasuke algo desconcertado.

-Me preguntaba si…quisieras entrar y conocer a Ino, ella es como mi hermana, me ha apoyado mucho en todo esto y ya que estamos decididos a no ocultar más lo nuestro, pensé que sería lo normal que pudieras venir a mi casa cuando quisieras…sé que dije que esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo, pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de pensar siempre en los demás y olvidarme de mí misma.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, ¿Realmente Sakura quería ésto, o lo estaba haciendo por él?, Sus ojos eran cristalinos, y vió la decisión reflejada en ellos, realmente quería hacerlo y se alegró por eso.

-Está bien…como tú desees.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entró con Sasuke detrás, el comedor estaba vacío, Ino debía estar en su habitación, su voz no se hizo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿eres tú?, que bueno que llegas porque quería saber si…

Al ver a Sasuke Ino se detuvo en en la entrada del comedor, no esperaba encontrarlo allí, el parecido con Itachi era increíble, pero aun así había algo distinto, sus ojos tenían el mismo color negro pero eran más misteriosos, ahora entendía la atracción de Sakura, su cabello era más corto que el de Itachi y su vestimenta más formal, pero la altura y rasgos eran similares, concluyó que era un chico muy atractivo.

-Ino, te presento a Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi amiga Ino, de quien te hablé.

Saske intentó ser amable, sabía que la situación era algo delicada teniendo en cuenta que ella era amiga de Itachi, seguramente en ese momento estaría haciendo comparaciones entre ambos.

-Sasuke, mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado de ti, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes Ino.-Se apresuró a contestar Sakura.-No queremos molestarte, ya prepararé algo yo misma.

-Está bien, eh…si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

-Ino, hace unos momentos querías preguntarme algo ¿verdad?

-Nada importante, solamente qué querías que preparáramos para la cena, pero podemos encargarnos luego de eso, hasta luego.-Les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa cordial, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir en ésa situación?, al menos Sakura podría haberle avisado que lo llevaría, podría haberse arreglado un poco más.

Ino se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Normalmente no es tan formal.-Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.-seguramente quiera darnos un poco de espacio, dado que es la primera vez que vienes.

-En realidad no es la primera vez que vengo.-Le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sugerente, tomándola por la cintura. Sakura soltó una risita.

-Es cierto, pero para ella sí lo es, deja tu abrigo en el sofá, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-Bien, acompáñame a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Sasuke la siguió silenciosamente, una vez dentro Sakura se sentó en su cama y lo invitó a acomodarse a su lado, en lugar de eso él la acomodó sobre su regazo y la abrazó, Sakura se sintió segura entre sus brazos, recostada en su pecho y así permanecieron por algunos momentos.

-Me gusta que vengas sin tener que escondernos.-Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron un verde luminoso.

-A mí también me gusta venir, si de mí dependiera ya estaríamos viviendo juntos, la idea de tener que separarme de ti todos los días es insoportable.

-Lo sé, para mí también es difícil.- dijo Sakura.- pero debemos hacerlo al menos por los que nos rodean, por Itachi, por mis padres, hasta donde ellos saben aún sigo siendo su novia, todavía no les he podido contar. Pienso llamarlos mañana.

-Bien, cuanto antes lo sepan mejor, tengo algo para ti.-Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

-¿Algo para mí?.-El rostro de Sakura se iluminó como el de una niña pequeña.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja negra y la abrió para mostrarle su contenido, dentro había un delicado anillo de plata con un zafiro en forma de corazón que emitía suaves destellos .

Sakura lo miró asombrada y con una sonrisa tomó la pequeña caja.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, con tu vestido azul cuando cenamos en el hotel, creí que eras una ilusión caminando hacia mí aquella noche.-La voz de Sasuke era suave, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, tomó el anillo de la caja que Sakura sostenía entre sus manos y lo colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

-Es para que me tengas cerca de ti durante el día.-

-No necesito una joya para recordarte Sasuke, lo hago en cada segundo.-Con suavidad le pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó dulcemente, Sasuke la sujetó con más fuerza sobre su regazo.

-Yo no tengo nada para darte en este momento, lo siento.-Dijo ella.

-Con estar a mi lado ya me lo das todo.-Le dijo Sasuke besando su frente.-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, tu amiga no me esperaba y no quiero interrumpirlas, si quieres mañana podemos ir a mi casa luego del trabajo y a la noche te regreso aquí.

-Sí, me encantaría.

-Bien, es una cita señorita.-Le dio largo beso de despedida y la dejó a su lado en la cama.

Sakura lo acompañó hasta la puerta, una vez Sasuke se hubo marchado Sakura se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y comenzar a preparar la cena, pocos minutos más tarde Ino apareció en la cocina.

-Cielos Sakura, tienes un imán para atraer chicos fantásticos, es casi tan atractivo como Itachi…y se nota que está loco por ti.-La sonrisa cómplice de Ino la hizo reír.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke es atractivo, pero más que eso, es un ser humano maravilloso, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Igual que Itachi, espero que esté más tranquilo.-el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció mientras cortaba las verduras, Ino se acercó a su lado para ayudarla.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes, solo dale tiempo, por lo que veo tú y Sasuke van en serio ¿verdad?, y ese anillo que tienes ahí debe ser la prueba.-Ino tomó la mano de Sakura y admiró la joya.-Es hermoso…

-No es un anillo de compromiso Ino, me lo dio para recordar nuestra primera cena en el hotel del aeropuerto, cuando usé un vestido azul.-Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.- Pero hemos comenzado a formalizar nuestra relación, mañana se lo contaré a mis padres y mis compañeras de trabajo, no sé qué pensarán de mí por ser tan repentino, pero sinceramente ya no me importa, quiero ser feliz.

-Sí que tienen recuerdos especiales…quiero tener los míos algún día.-Ino soltó un suspiro mientras ponía a hervir las verduras que Sakura había cortado.

-Y los tendrás, sólo espera un poco…estoy segura de que serán junto a alguien especial.

Sakura se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche, el estrés de los últimos días por causa del trabajo y su vida amorosa la habían agotado completamente. Se deslizó bajo las mantas, mirando el delicado anillo que Sasuke le había regalado y se durmió rápidamente.

El reloj sonó como cada mañana, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido una buena noche y se sentía renovada, revisó su teléfono celular, había un mensaje en la pantalla.

"ANOCHE SOÑÉ CONTIGO…SOLO QUERÍA QUE LO SUPIERAS, QUE TENGAS UN LINDO DÍA, TE AMO, SASUKE"

Rápidamente tecleó una respuesta.

"YO TAMBIÉN SOÑÉ CONTIGO, TUVE UN HERMOSO DESPERTAR AL VER TU ANILLO EN MI MANO, TAMBIEN TE AMO…SAKURA"

Sasuke respondió en seguida.

"AL MENOS ÉL PUEDE DORMIR CONTIGO TODAS LAS NOCHES, TIENE MUCHA SUERTE…"

Con una sonrisa tonta en los labios Sakura se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, el día prometía ser bueno.

En la oficina el ambiente parecía acompañar su ánimo, Rin estaba cantando en voz baja mientras encencía su computador, se notaba que ella también se había liberado del estrés.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras, dejaba su taza de café en la mesa, colgaba su abrigo y se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Hola Sakura.-Le respondió Rin.-Hoy estás radiante, me alegro de verte mejor.

-Creo que todas estamos mejor hoy, es un alivio haber superado la presentación ¿no crees?-Hinata entró a la oficina con varias carpetas.

-Sí, es cierto, hoy será un día tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero donde comenzará la acción es en la tienda, hoy comienzan las remodelaciones.-Dijo Saukra encendiendo su computador.

-Supongo que seguramente veremos por ahí al "señor arquitecto apuesto" en acción, ojalá algún día trajera a su amiguito Neji.-Rin soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al vacío.

-Cielos Rin, sí que te ha pegado ese chico.-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.-Le diré a Sasuke que traiga a su amigo algún día…

Ambas chicas miraron a Sakura con la boca abierta, como si le hubieran salido alas.

-¿Quieres decir que tú y el señor Uchiha…?-Hinata no terminó la frase, la miraba sorprendida.

-Sí, Sasuke y yo estamos saliendo, pero no lo comenten aquí todavía hasta que pase algo de tiempo, todo es muy repentino y no quiero que pueda afectar mi trabajo, todavía soy nueva aquí. Si se los cuento es porque confío en ustedes.

-Sakura, no puedo creerlo, disculpa, no quiero juzgarte, pero ¿no estabas con tu novio hasta hace poco? -Rin parecía desconcertada.

-La relación con mi novio no estaba bien, él me propuso casamiento pero yo realmente no lo amaba, tardé mucho en darme cuenta. Luego conocí a Sasuke de vuelta a Japón, cuando choqué con él si querer en el aeropuerto, ese día algo surgió entre ambos pero nunca creí volver a verlo, luego lo encontré aquí, no podía creerlo y poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos darnos una oportunidad.

-Wow Sakura, realmente no sé cómo puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirte intimidada.-Hinata la miraba sorprendida.-Tiene una mirada feroz a veces.

-Yo también quiero que alguien me mire con ojos feroces…-Rin cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla dramáticamente, Hinata y Sakura comenzaron a reír.

-Realmente no es tan intimidante una vez que lo conoces, es muy atento y amable-dijo Sakura.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijeron Hinata y Rin se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

Sakura aprovechó algunos minutos en su hora de descanso para bajar a los pisos inferiores, donde habían comenzado la remodelación, Sasuke estaba distinto a los otros días, con jeans, camiseta de algodón, camisa de franela negra y casco protector, al ver a Sakura a la entrada del recinto le dijo unas palabras a su asistente, se quitó el casco y se acercó a ella. Ante el aviso del asistente los empleados dejaron sus tareas para ir a almorzar.

-Hola.-Susurró el joven, sus ojos se encendieron al verla.

-Hola.-Dijo ésta.-Tenía algo de tiempo y quise ver cómo van las reformas

-Ven, salgamos un rato de aquí…- dijo Sasuke, llevándola de la mano hasta una zona más alejada de miradas indiscretas.-Me alegro de que hayas venido, tenía ganas de verte.-Dijo tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

-Sí, yo también quería verte, te he extrañado, hoy les dije a mis compañeras de lo nuestro.-La mirada de Sasuke era ilegible.-Claro que no les conté lo del hotel ni que Itachi es tu hermano, no necesitan saber eso, ya quedaron bastante sorprendidas de que saliera contigo y de que no me intimidara con tu mirada.-Le dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de Sasuke.

-Es una suerte para ambos que no logre intimidarte…creo que es usted la que me está intimidando señorita, con esa falda que lleva puesta hoy.-El rostro de Sakura se tornó de color escarlata mientras sonreía.

-Me alegro de que le guste Señor Uchiha, puedo usarla siempre que lo desee.

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-Dijo Sasuke, su mirada se oscureció, Sakura sintió un tirón en su estómago que la hizo estremecerse.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya, o nos despedirán a ambos.-Le dijo la chica entre risas, Sasuke se negó a soltarla sin antes darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-Te recogeré en la puerta principal de la tienda.

-Está bien, ahora déjame ir antes de que cometamos una locura…-Le dijo Sakura entre risas.

Sasuke la soltó de mala gana, sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo en con sus tacones y su falda morada, era como probar del fruto prohibido.

La tarde pasó lentamente, finalmente el reloj marcó las seis en punto, las personas comenzaron a despedirse unas de otras, Hinata y Rin se retiraron, dejando sola a Sakura, que debía terminar algunos detalles, quince minutos más tarde recogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió a los ascensores que llevaban a la puerta principal, la oficina ya estaba desierta.

Los pisos inferiores aún estaban en actividad, por ser el área de ventas, mientras cruzaba entre la gente de forma distraída buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, para avisarle a Sasuke que estaba llegando, al momento de cruzar las grandes puertas de vidrio la escena que vio la congeló.

Sasuke estaba en la acera, al lado de su auto, besando a una joven muy atractiva de largo y brillante cabello negro…no podía ser, ¿era la famosa Kikyo?

Capítulo 21

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, Sasuke se separó lentamente de la joven y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír desde donde estaba, solo veía la escena en cámara lenta, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke había decidido volver con Kikyo? Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información, estaba en shock.

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la entrada y vió a Sakura congelada y con los ojos húmedos, su rostro adoptó un gesto de pánico y se puso pálido, se alejó de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, ésta viendo que él se acercaba comenzó a correr por la acera, no la alcanzaría, no quería saber nada de él, ¿cómo podía haberla traicionado de ésa forma de un momento a otro?, Itachi le dijo que Sasuke había amado a aquella mujer con todo su corazón, tal vez aún tuviera sentimientos por ella.

Mientras corría sintió la presencia de Sasuke acecándose, se apresuró a llegar al cruce de la calle, al correr por la cebra para peatones Sasuke se precipitó tras ella sin notar que un conductor distraído se acercaba a toda velocidad, de un golpe lo embistió y lo hizo volar varios metros.

Sakura oyó el sonido de las ruedas de un automóvil frenar contra el pavimento y los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, al darse la vuelta su horror fue palpable cuando vió el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre. Se abrió paso gritando entre la gente hasta llegar a él y lo miró sin poder creer la escena que estaba viviendo.

-Oh Sasuke, ¿qué te hice?, perdóname, lo siento tanto…-Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente de su rostro arrodillada en el frío suelo junto al cuerpo de su amado.

La ambulancia de emergencias llegó rápidamente al lugar, comprobando los signos vitales de Sasuke, el alivio inundó el cuerpo de Sakura al saber que aún estaba vivo, Luego de asegurarlo en la camilla los paramédicos procedieron a hacerle algunas preguntas a la joven, detrás de ella el conductor del automóvil responsable no dejaba de pedir disculpas y llorar, Sakura quería que se callara ya.

-Por favor déjenme acompañarlo, soy su novia.

-Está bien señorita, ¿podría por favor informar a los familiares del paciente?, no tenemos tiempo que perder, la situación es delicada.

-Sí, no se preocupe.-Era casi imposible para Sakura hablar en esos momentos, con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sasuke a su lado dentro de la pequeña ambulancia y los paramédicos controlando sus signos vitales, el pánico a perderlo era paralizante.

Marcó el único número que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

-Itachi…-Dijo en un susurro.

-Sakura…¿qué quieres?, ¿acaso mi hermanito ya se cansó de ti?

-I-Itachi…- la chica estaba a punto de entrar en crisis…

-Sakura… ¿qué pasó?, ¿es Sasuke?-La voz de Itachi perdió el tono irónico y la escuchó con atención.

-Ocurrió un accidente, un auto lo atropelló en la calle y su situación puede ser grave…-El llanto de Sakura se abrió paso en su garganta y se desbordó como una represa rota.

-Envíame la dirección del hospital, en seguida estaré ahí…-Dijo Itachi y colgó rápidamente

Quince minutos más tarde Sakura se encontraba en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos del Sanno Hospital, Itachi llegó solo cinco minutos después, al verlo no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, éste se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento Sakura, siento lo que te dije en el teléfono, fui un idiota…perdóname, ¿podrías decirme qué pasó?

Sakura se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel, se acomodó junto a Itachi en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a relatarle los hechos.

-Eran algo más de las seis, Sasuke me dijo que me recogería en la puerta principal de la tienda departamental, cuando salí lo vi besando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, supuse que debía ser Kikyo por la descripción física que tú me habías dado, tal vez él siga sintiendo algo por ella después de todo, yo…no lo sabré ahora, en cuanto los ví sentí que algo se me rompió en el pecho y comencé a correr por la calle hasta llegar al cruce peatonal, Sasuke venía corriendo tras de mí en medio de la calle cuando un conductor distraído pasó a alta velocidad y lo embistió de frente, lo hizo volar varios metros y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes, ahora sólo nos queda esperar. –Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.-Sé que es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera querido escapar de él tal vez ésto no habría pasado.

El rostro de Itachi palideció, se llevó las manos al rostro y se puso de pie. Ésto no era culpa de Sakura, se daba cuenta de que acababa de arruinar la vida de su hermano por segunda vez.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad un médico apareció a través de las puertas de entrada al quirófano y llamó a los familiares del Señor Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi y Sakura se acercaron.

-Somos su hermano y su novia.-Dijo Itachi, Sakura lo miró con ojos desorbitados, sabía que debía haberle dolido tremendamente pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada. Era más importante oír al doctor.

-Bien, debo decirles que la situación del señor Uchiha es bastante delicada, ha recibido una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza que le produjo fractura de cráneo, no podremos saber hasta dónde ha llegado el daño cerebral hasta que baje la inflamación, uno de sus pulmones ha sido gravemente comprometido por el golpe y su brazo izquierdo está fracturado, en estos momentos se encuentra en un coma inducido para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Estuvo a punto de entrar en paro cardíaco durante la operación por la pérdida de sangre, afortunadamente logramos evitar que sucediera. Su vida estará en juego las próximas horas, si logra superar la noche quizás podamos tener un pronóstico más optimista, pero no puedo darles garantías.

El médico se retiró de vuelta al quirófano. Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío y sus piernas se aflojaron, Itachi la sostuvo y la llevó al sillón más cercano. Su mirada era de angustia y miedo, igual a la de ella.

-Sakura, debo avisarle a mis padres, no te muevas de aquí, en seguida vuelvo.-Salió de la sala hacia el pasillo para usar su teléfono. Mientras hablaba seguramente Sakura vio cómo se tapaba los ojos con la mano libre y su espalda se sacudía, Itachi estaba llorando. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo junto a él, ya había dejado de hablar por teléfono, las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y ambos lloraron en silencio por algunos minutos.

Ino apareció algunos instantes más tarde, corriendo por el pasillo y abrazando a su amiga, Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, tenía el cuerpo y el corazón helados.

-Sakura lo suiento tanto…-Ino acariciaba su cabello.- Ya verás que Sasuke sale de ésta, es joven y fuerte.-La miró con una sonrisa para darle ánimos, aunque en su interior ella estaba igual de nerviosa que todos, el accidente había sido muy grave.

-Eso espero, si no…no me lo podré perdonar jamás, él está así por mi culpa Ino.-Le dijo Sakura llorando.- yo corrí por la calle para escapar de él porque lo vi besando a otra chica y por tratar de alcanzarme fue atropellado…no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez…aunque si Sasuke decidió volver con ella, tal vez todo haya terminado igualmente.

Ino miró a su amiga sin saber qué decirle…

Las chicas se tomaban de las manos sentadas en los sillones de la sala de espera, Itachi decidió ir por unos cafés para aguantar la noche, sería larga, ¿por qué Sakura había dicho que no quería perder a Sasuke "como la última vez"? y a su vez Ino pareció entenderla a la perfección… ¿acaso ellos se conocían de antes? No podía ser, tenía que significar otra cosa. Y además, Sakura creía ser la culpable del accidente, cuando fue él quien llamó a Kikyo para que fuera al encuentro de Sasuke…pero, ¿cómo decírselo?, no tenía el valor, al menos por ahora, tal vez si las cosas mejoraban por la mañana reuniera el coraje de admitir su cobardía y hacerse cargo, no podía dejarla con ese cargo de conciencia…

Al volver a la sala de espera Ino estaba sola.

-Ino ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde está sakura?

-Mientras no estabas apareció una enfermera diciendo que ya podíamos ver a Sasuke, pero sólo familiares, ella dijo que era su…-Las palabras le fallaron a Ino.

-Su novia…está bien Ino, dilo, ya me quedó claro que ellos van en serio…no creas que me resulta fácil, pero cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para todos.-Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció uno de los vasos de plástico con café.-Realmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hice y que les dije a ambos…pero eso no quita que me hayan dejado hacer el papel de estúpido por dos semanas, aunque ahora no es momento para sacar eso a la luz.

-Itachi…sé que no puedo decirte nada útil en éstos momentos, pero si de algo estoy segura es que Sakura en todo momento pensó en tus sentimientos, ella no estaba enamorada de ti, pero por el compromiso que tenía contigo estaba decidida a aceptar el matrimonio, a pesar de saber que no sería feliz, lo iba a hacer por ti, cuando apareció Sasuke…ella no es una cualquiera y creo que lo sabes.

Itachi la miró sorprendido, ¿Sakura iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por hacerlo feliz?, eso lo hizo sentir aún peor, lo que le recordó la duda de hace unos momentos.

-Ino, ¿qué quiso decir Sakura con eso de "no quiero volver a perderlo como la última vez"?, ¿ellos tuvieron algún tipo de relación en el pasado?-

En el rostro se Ino se reflejó la duda, ¿le contaba la historia completa?, probablemente a ella no le creería.

-Itachi, es una historia un poco…complicada, preferiría que Sakura misma fuera quien te la contara, a mí no me creerías.

-Está bien.-dijo él.- se lo preguntaré en cuanto pueda.

Sakura siguió a la enfermera hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos, las camas estaban divididas en pequeños cubículos a modo de habitación para mantener la privacidad, al final del pasillo estaba la cama de Sasuke.

Al entrar y verlo en ese estado casi le fallan las fuerzas, se sentó en una silla que había junto a su cama y lo miró por unos momentos, la cabeza y pecho de Sasuke estaban vendados, uno de sus brazos estaba con una escayola y de su boca salían tubos que lo mantenían conectado a la respiración artificial.

Sakura tuvo ganas de vomitar por la impresión, ver a su Sasuke de ese modo, inconsciente en una cama de hospital, de pronto recordó cuando el soldado le dió la pieza de la armadura a la joven del pasado, la desolación de saber que su esposo había muerto y la comprendió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Con delicadeza infinita tomó su mano sana y acarició sus dedos, estaban algo fríos y los besó a través del tapa bocas, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

-Por favor Sasuke, no te mueras, no me dejes aquí una vez más, no me importa qué haya pasado con esa mujer, no te vayas de nuevo.

Luego de algunos instantes la enfermera volvió para decirle que debían dejar descansar al paciente, Sakura asintió y salió tras ella. Al regresar a la sala de espera Itachi e Ino la esperaban de pie.

-Sakura, ¿cómo está?-La voz de Itachi estaba teñida de angustia.

-Está vendado y con tubos de respiración artificial, también tiene un brazo roto. Itachi, se veía tan indefenso…- Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo, liberando la impresión de ver a Sasuke tan herido, Itachi la llevó de nuevo a los sofás.

-Cálmate, conozco el temperamento de mi hermano y si de algo estoy seguro es de que no se va a morir, no te dejará por nada, yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho.-Le dedicó una débil sonrisa.-Perdóname Sakura, debí ver antes que tus sentimientos por mí no eran tan fuertes, no debí haberte presionado por tanto tiempo.

Para sakura fue un bálsamo escuchar esas palabras, al menos Itachi estaba algo más calmado. Lo tomó de la mano.

-Gracias por decírmelo Itachi, espero que al menos podamos ser amigos.

Los padres de Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Itachi salió a su encuentro y les dio un abrazo a cada uno, contándoles la situación, aún no tenían nuevas noticias, debían esperar al amanecer.

Mikoto lloraba silenciosamente en los brazos de su esposo, al levantar la vista vio a las dos jóvenes sentadas, tomadas de las manos. Supo al instante cuál era Sakura, los ojos de ésta no podían delatar el dolor que sentían.

Se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó tiernamente, dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ésta lloró en los brazos de Mikoto como si de su propia madre se tratara.

-Shhh, calma mi niña, conozco a mi pequeño y sé que saldrá de ésta, sólo debemos ser pacientes.-Y en un susurro que sólo Sakura pudo escuchar le dijo.-Me alegro de conocer a la joven que le devolvió la alegría a mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, aunque sea en ésta situación desafortunada.

Sakura observó a Mikoto, tenía los mismos ojos y tono de piel que Sasuke, eran muy similares, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa y cariñosa que era esa mujer.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Sakura rezaba en silencio sentada entre Ino y Mikoto, mientras Itachi y Fugaku caminaban de un lado a otro mirando el reloj, se notaba que tenían el mismo temperamento.

El reloj dio las seis de la mañana cuando un médico se acercó a las puertas dobles de la sala y preguntó por los familiares de Sasuke. Itachi y sus padres se levantaron en el acto, Sakura iba a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo y Mikoto, notando su inseguridad le hizo señas para que se acercara también.

-Es un alivio informarle que el señor Sasuke ha logrado superar las horas más críticas.- dijo el doctor, el alivio invadió la habitación, éste continuó hablando.-Aún no podemos cantar victoria, debemos esperar a que la inflamación cerebral baje para determinar el daño producido en su cerebro, su pulmón izquierdo está perforado pero hemos logrado solucionarlo y se está recuperando lentamente, su brazo izquierdo está fracturado y ya lo hemos atendido también. Lo dejaremos en el coma inducido al menos dos días más, sus daños son severos, pero esperamos poder despertarlo en poco tiempo.-Con una leve reverencia se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lo ves?, te dije que mi Sasuke era fuerte.-Le dijo mikoto a Sakura, y como respondiendo a su silenciosa pregunta le dijo.-Él no volverá a dejarte, lo sé…-Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que él le hubiera contado a su madre la historia completa y menos que ésta la creyera, pero así era Mikoto, una mujer excepcional, en palabras de Sasuke.

-Rezo para que así sea señora…-dijo la joven.

Sakura no fue al trabajo en los dos días siguientes, habló personalmente con el señor Hatake, jefe de personal, le contó de su relación con Sasuke y le explicó la situación, éste se sorprendió ante la noticia de la relación de ambos pero no dijo nada. De todas formas a Sakura ya no le importaba si la despedían o no, en lo único en que podía pensar era en Sasuke y su recuperación.

Durante la mañana Neji, el señor Hyuga y el señor Han, fueron para saber personalmente noticias de Sasuke, sumamente preocupados y poniéndose a la orden para lo que fuera necesario.

El médico fue informando a la familia a lo largo de las horas, la inflamación estaba cediendo poco a poco, esperaban poder hacerle los estudios correspondientes al día siguiente para determinar el daño producido.

Sakura estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Sakura, necesitas comer, hace casi veinticuatro horas que estás aquí.-Ino la miraba con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.- Al menos vayamos a casa para que te bañes y te cambies de ropa, aunque te quedes aquí no podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Mikoto se acercó a las jóvenes y las tomó a ambas de las manos.

-Les agradezco por esfuerzo que están haciendo por mi familia, son jóvenes muy especiales, pero Ino tiene razón Sakura, ve a casa y descansa un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para cuando Sasuke despierte y te vea.

-Está bien, iré sólo a cambiarme de ropa y volveré, no pienso dejarlo solo…-Ino y Mikoto se miraron preocupadas, Sakura lucía pálida y al borde de entrar en una crisis de nervios.

-Yo las llevo chicas.-Itachi se acercó a ellas.-Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital.

Al llegar a casa Sakura se sentía vacía, la vida de su amor pendía de un hilo, lo cierto es que no le importaba en qué situación quedara Sasuke, mientras sobreviviera, si él todavía la amaba ella estaría a su lado hasta el final de sus vidas, que estaba segura sería dentro de muchos años. Con estos pensamientos se animaba mientras el agua caliente reconfortaba su cuerpo.

Ino preparó un desayuno que Sakura apenas pudo tocar, su estómago se negaba aceptar comida.

-Sakura, son las siete de la mañana, deberías dormir un poco, necesitas estar fuerte para Sasuke, yo te despertaré en un rato, antes de irme a trabajar, hoy avisé que iría un poco más tarde. Les dije lo que pasó con el hermano de Itachi y todos comprendieron al instante.

-Está bien, no tengo fuerzas para más nada.- dijo Sakura, lentamente se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama sin retirar las mantas y se durmió en el acto.

Algunas horas más tarde Ino estaba a su lado, llamándola suavemente.

-Sakura, despierta, ya es mediodía, supuse que no querrías que te dejara dormir más.

La chica abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y su mente estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla.

-Tienes razón, debo ir con Sasuke, tal vez hayan novedades.-Rápidamente se despertó y se lavó la cara.-Ya me voy Ino.

-Sakura, debes comer algo, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

-Ino, gracias por preocuparte pero realmente no puedo comer nada …-En sus ojos se veían la angustia y tristeza, Ino decidió no presionarla.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás, lo que menos necesitamos es otra persona hospitalizada en éstos momentos.

-Lo prometo.- Sakura le dio un abrazo a Ino y salió hacia el hospital.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Mikoto estaba allí con su esposo, ambos tenían ropas distintas, seguramente debieron haber ido a cambiarse a casa de Itachi, la saludaron amablemente.

-Buenos días, ¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Buenos días Sakura.-Dijo Mikoto.-El médico nos ha dicho que la inflamación ha cedido bastante, son optimistas respecto al pronóstico, en éste momento le están haciendo diagnósticos para saber si hay daño cerebral.

Al cabo de dos horas el médico apareció nuevamente para darles noticias.

-La inflamación ha cedido lo suficiente como para poder hacer algunos estudios, pero no podemos despertarlo todavía, una parte considerable del cerebro ha sido lesionada tras el brutal golpe que sufrió, existe la posibilidad de daños a nivel motor, en el habla y también a nivel cognitivo, la mayoría de las veces puede atenuarse con terapias especializadas, pero es difícil decirlo hasta algún tiempo después de que el paciente haya despertado. Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar lo mejor y ser positivos. Intentaremos sacarlo mañana del coma inducido, una vez sucedido eso podré darles más novedades.

Los ojos de Sakura se desbordaron nuevamente, Sasuke podía tener daños permanentes por su culpa, el dolor era insiportable. Mikoto la abrazó fuerte en silencio, Itachi conocía los pensamientos de Sakura y la culpa lo torturaba, pero si le contaba la verdad ¿acaso ella lo perdonaría alguna vez?

Al día siguiente los médicos le retiraron las drogas a Sasuke para que despertara, sólo quedaba esperar.

-Despertará cuando esté listo.-Les dijo la enfermera.-sólo denle algo de tiempo.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para sentir su calor, al menos todavía estaba vivo, se dijo.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y Sasuke no daba señales de despertar, su pulmón se había recuperado, por lo que ya espiraba solo, pero la fuerza de sus ojos negros seguía escondida tras sus párpados. Sakura le contó las novedades, había vuelto a trabajar aunque sólo medio turno y así tener las tardes libres para estar en el hospital con él, le contó lo sorprendidos que estaban todos con el trabajo de Sasuke y sus indicaciones, el asistente no tuvo ningún problema en continuar con las obras, gracias a la eficiencia de sus planos.

Le habló de Itachi, estaba más tranquilo y ya aceptaba su relación, le contó también que sus padres estaban allí también y que no se preocupara por su madre, ella estaba respondiendo bien a los tratamientos y tendría la operación en dos semanas para que le extirparan en el tumor, todos confiaban en que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Así que no debes preocuparte por nada amor mío, yo estaré aquí cuidándote, y me quedaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…para siempre.

-Nunca vi esa determinación en tus ojos antes Sakura.-La voz a los pies de la cama la sobresaltó, Itachi la miraba con ojos cálidos.-Realmente lo amas, ¿qué harás si Sasuke no vuelve a ser el mismo de antes?

-Me quedaré con él pase lo que pase, no me importa los daños que tenga, saldremos adelante, no nos volveremos a alejar.

-Te escuché decirle algo similar a Ino la noche del accidente, ¿Tú habías salido con Sasuke antes?-Itachi sabía que ese no era lugar para hablar de esos temas pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que saber.

-Sí, nos conocimos antes, pero no como tú crees, no estuve con él cuando era tu novia, en ése momento no lo conocía.

-Cada vez entiendo menos Sakura…-Le dijo Itachi rascándose la frente.

-Te lo contaré afuera, pero ahora te dejaré un rato a solas con él.

Sakura se levantó y salió de cuidados intensivos, al entrar a la sala de espera su cuerpo se congeló al ver a una hermosa mujer, impecablemente vestida y con largo cabello negro…era Kikyo.

Capítulo 22

La joven la miró algunos instantes antes de acercarse de forma vacilante.

-Tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Le dijo ésta, breve y fríamente.-Si quieres ver a Sasuke…

-No.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- En realidad vine a verte a ti, sabía que te encontraría aquí, ¿podríamos hablar unos minutos?

¿Kikyo queriendo verla a ella?, era lo único que le faltaba…pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que tenía que decirle.

-Está bien, vayamos a la cafetería, Itachi está dentro con Sasuke, así que demorará un poco.

-Bien.-Dijo Kikyo

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Sakura la miraba fríamente, mejor que hablara pronto, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¿Y bien?-dijo

-Bueno, lo cierto es que…quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón?-Sakura esperaba oír que ella y Sasuke habían vuelto, pero esto la desconcertó.

-Sí, verás, todo ha sido un malentendido, hace una semana Itachi me llamó y me contó que Sasuke había vuelto a Japón y que había estado preguntando por mí, me contó como secreto que Sasuke había dicho que sería capaz de perdonarme y volver conmigo, que había entendido que lo que sucedió entre Itachi y yo había sido un error.

-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron al máximo. ¿Itachi fue quien llamó a Kikyo?, no podía creerlo.

-La verdad es que Sasuke en ningún momento me buscó, todo era mentira pero al oírlo de Itachi lo creí porque él jamás me mintió, he sufrido mucho estos últimos tres años, sabiendo que le arruiné la vida a Sasuke, en aquél momento creí que estaba enamorada de Itachi, pero luego comprendí el error que había cometido, en realidad siempre había amado a Sasuke y terminé arruinando la oportunidad que habíamos tenido de ser felices.

El día que tú nos viste yo había ido en busca de Sasuke, lo ví a en la puerta de la tienda departamental, Itachi me dijo que él trabajaba allí, me acerqué para decirle que no lo había olvidado y que me alegraba de que quisiera volver junto a mí. Sin esperar su respuesta lo abracé y lo besé.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, así que Sasuke no la había engañado, pero por otro lado Itachi estaba mostrando un lado de su ser que nunca creyó conocer. Kikyo continuó hablando.

-Cuando lo besé Sasuke me apartó con suavidad, no quiso herir mis sentimientos.-Sakura recordaba la forma en que él se separó lentamente de ella y le susurró unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír.-Me dijo que no quería herirme, pero debía entender que él ya no me amaba, que no me guardaba rencor pero nuestra historia había terminado y que ya había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida

Las lágrimas de Sakura comenzaron a caer sin control, su Sasuke… ¿cómo pudo dudar de él? Se sentía como una basura, si tan sólo hubiera confiado un poco más en él todo esto no habría pasado.

-Luego de eso él te vio a la entrada de la tienda y corrió hacia ti, yo me sentí sumamente avergonzada, había actuado como una estúpida, al haberlo besado sin si quiera escucharlo. Y odié a Itachi por haberme utilizado para su venganza. Por eso no tuve el valor de venir a hablar antes contigo, me sentía demasiado apenada, sobre todo por ser la causante de lo que está pasando con Sasuke, le he arruinado la vida por segunda vez.-Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron del delicado rostro de la joven.-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No eres la única con culpa en esto.-dijo Sakura.- si yo hubiera confiado en Sasuke un poco más como para escucharlo esto tampoco habría sucedido, no puedo creer que Itachi haya sido capaz de hacer algo como lo que me estás contando.-La rabia se estaba acumulando en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo tampoco creí jamás que él hiciera algo así, debió amarte mucho para haber llegado al borde de la locura.-Kikyo miró su reloj.- bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, si me permites decirlo, realmente espero que ambos puedan ser felices, sé que tú serás capaz de cuidarlo y amarlo mejor qu yo. Sasuke es un hombre muy especial y te ama con todo su corazón, lo vi en sus ojos ese día, merece a alguien como tú, no tengo dudas que se recuperará.

Itachi estaba sentado en la sala de espera cuando Sakura entró, al ver los ojos enfurecidos de ésta se sorprendió, se acercó para preguntarle qué sucedía cuando ella, en un arranque de furia le dió una bofetada y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, Jamás había visto a Sakura en ese estado de histeria.

-¡Maldito!, ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?, eres un desalmado, ¡te odio, te detesto!

Sakura no dejaba de pegarle, Itachi la tomó por las muñecas con los ojos desencajados.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡no entiendo nada!.

-¿QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA?, ¡KIKYO ESTUVO AQUÍ Y ME CONTÓ TODO!, ¡MALDITO HIPÓCRITA!, ¡ME DEJASTE CREER QUE EL ACCIDENTE FUE CULPA MÍA CUANDO TÚ CAUSASTE TODO ESTO!

Sakura seguía llorando, pero ya no lo golpeaba, se separó de él de un tirón, se sentó en el sillón y se tapó la cara con las manos. Itachi se sentía peor que nunca, sabía que se merecía los golpes de Sakura y muchos más también, había actuado de la forma más baja posible.

-Sakura yo…lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, el día que ustedes me dieron la noticia estaba tan rabioso y herido que decidí vengarme por la humillación que me habían hecho pasar, por eso llamé a Kikyo y le dije esa historia de que Sasuke quería volver con ella, solo que jamás creí que pudiera suceder todo esto, jamás deseé dañar a Sasuke de ésta forma, intenté decirte que había sido mi culpa, pero sabía que me odiarías y no tuve el valor, no esperaré que me persones, realmente no lo merezco…

Itachi se sentó en el sofá, algo alejado de ella.

-Cómo pudiste Itachi, yo siempre te he querido mucho, aunque no fuera de la forma que tú esperabas, siempre creí que eras una hombre genial, pero nunca pensé ni por un momento que pudieras hacer algo así, vengarte por algo que no fue planeado, Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en el aeropuerto por casualidad, incluso él me regañó por haberlo empujado, me veía como una molestia.-Sakura sonrió tristemente, recordando.-Daría mi vida por volver a ver esa mirada de nuevo.

-Ya verás que él saldrá adelante, no te dejará, los Uchihas somos duros. Yo estaba convencido de que todo había sido un plan de Sasuke, en serio Sakura ¿quién podría creer que se dieran tantas coincidencias?, tienes que admitir que la historia es algo rara. ¿Qué querías que pensara?

-Itachi, lo cierto es que no conoces ni la mitad de la historia…cuando dije que Sasuke y yo nos conocemos de antes me refería a que nosotros fuimos un matrimonio en otra vida.

Itachi casi comienza a reír, pero no era el momento adecuado, seguramente Sakura estaba inventando cosas a causa del estrés.

-Te contaré…-Dijo ella.

Sakura le contó la historia completa, desde su adolescencia con el encuentro de la pieza de metal, los sueños en los que aparecía la joven de kimono y cabello castaño, el encuentro con Sasuke en el aeropuerto, las coincidencias extrañas, la marca en su espalda, la energía que ambos sintieron al tocar el metal del objeto y la forma en que de pronto se reconocieron.

Itachi escuchaba mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra, le costaba mucho entender aquella historia, era demasiado para él, casi como una película, pero no la contradijo, no era el momento para eso. Lo que sí podía ver era que el vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte como para romperlo y por primera vez lo aceptó sin rencor, al menos creía en lo de las coincidencias del vuelo, eso era algo.

-Sakura tienes que darte cuenta que lo que me estás contando parece de ciencia ficción, no sé, es difícil procesarlo, no sé qué creer al respecto, pero al menos sé que el lazo que los une es muy sólido, más del que tú y yo pudimos construir en dos años.-Le dijo Itachi con una sonrisa triste.-Él es el hombre para ti, me duele aceptarlo pero no tengo opción, de corazón les deseo lo mejor, espero que algún día puedan perdonarme.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo miró seriamente.

-Ésta vez sí que la has jodido Itachi, pero te perdono…

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron mientras miraba sus manos unidas y dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas. Sakura le secó los ojos con el pulgar.

-No llores.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si no tus admiradoras creerán que no eres tan genial.

Éste soltó una breve risa, algo más animado y se secó la cara con el dorso de la manga.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que significa mucho para mí el que me hayas perdonado. No podía vivir más conmigo mismo. Gracias.

-Solo trata de no volver a joderla…-Le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Enero pasó para dar paso a febrero, aunque los días eran grises el clima mejoraba poco a poco, marzo se acercaba, lo único que no mejorba era Sasuke, que no salía del coma, los médicos comenzaron a perder esperanzas, les advirtieron sobre la posibilidad de que no pudiera despertar y en caso de hacerlo las lesiones serían graves y permanentes. Mikoto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de su operación y había vuelto a Tokio para cuidar de sus hijos.

Sakura había vuelto a sus tareas habituales en la empresa y por las tardes al salir del trabajo pasaba por el hospital a ver a Sasuke, le hablaba de su día, de las obras de remodelación, de lo bien que estaban quedando y de que todos le mandaban buenos deseos para que se recuperara, había sido transferido a una habitación normal, que Sakura mantenía arreglada y con flores frescas para perfumar el aire.

Un día a fines de febrero Sakura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de sasuke, contándole su día y dándole pequeños besos en su mejilla cuando recordó algo.

-Mira amor, traje algo para animarte.-De su bolso sacó envuelta en una tela antigua la pieza de metal que había unido sus destinos.-¿Te acuerdas de esto?, hoy a la mañana la ví en mi mesita de noche y decidí traértela para que te proteja, ahora creo que es de buena suerte, porque gracias a ella llegué a ti.

Colocó la pieza dentro de la mano de Sasuke y la cerró, ella a su vez sujetó la mano de él entre las suyas-

-No importa lo que pase, yo nunca me alejaré de ti…

Itachi estaba en uno de los pasillos del hospital comprando una bebida de la máquina expendedora cuando un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención, al fin del pasillo había una joven con un kimono de vivos colores y cabello castaño, era muy bonita y lo miraba directamente a él, llamándolo con la mano. Éste volteó a ver si tal vez la joven llamaba a otra persona pero no había nadie más en el pasillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, la joven comenzó a alejarse y dobló a la derecha, Itachi apuró el paso para no perderla de vista pero ella lo esperaba al final del pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Sasuke, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara mientras sonreía y entraba en la habitación, Itachi estaba sumamente desconcertado, ¿quién era esa joven misteriosa?

Al entrar a la habitación vió a Sakura sentada al lado de su hermano, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cama, sostenía las manos de ambos unidas con una extraña pieza de metal en medio, dedujo que era el extraño objeto del que ella le había hablado.

Súbitamente el aire se llenó de olor a flores de cerezo y la joven del kimono, parada al otro lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de Sasuke comenzó a emitir un suave brillo, Itachi se frotó los ojos, debía de estar sufriendo alucinaciones. La joven le sonrió, se inclinó hacia Sasuke y posó un suave beso sobre la frente de éste, su brillo se intensificó, Itachi se protegió los ojos por el resplandor, la chica volvió a erguirse y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que la habitación quedó en penumbras nuevamente, alumbrada sólo por el panel de luz de la lámpara de noche.

Se aceró a su hermano y se paró en el mismo sitio en que la joven había estado segundos antes, el aroma a flores permanecía en la habitación. Al mirar a Sasuke notó que los párpados de éste comenzaron a temblar, con gran esfuerzo estaba abriendo los ojos.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos, pero su mirada aún estaba nublada.

-Sasuke, soy yo, Itachi.-Le susurró derramando gruesas lágrimas.-Si puedes escucharme sólo parpadea una vez.

Lentamente Sasuke cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos, dándole la señal, la alegría invadió a Itachi.

-Hermano, Sakura está a tu lado dormida, sosteniéndote la mano, no te ha dejado ni un momento, yo la despertaré por ti.

Itachi rodeó la cama y tocó al cabello de Sakura suavemente para despertarla.

-Sakura soy yo, Itachi, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sakura levantó la cabeza adormilada y lo miró, éste estaba agachado junto a ella llorando y le sonreía radiante.-Mira hacia tu derecha.- La chica giró el rostro hacia Sasuke y vió que éste tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la miraba con una débil sonrisa.-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creerlo, su amor había despertado.

-¡Sasuke!.-le dijo susurrando para no sobresaltarlo- Mi amor, has despertado, te amo, no te dejaré nunca…-Se levantó y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la frente, los ojos, los labios…

Sasuke, sin hablar cerró los ojos y se entregó al placer de sentir los besos de su novia, cuando sintió que había algo en su mano y lo apretó un poco, Sakura dándose cuenta tomó la pieza de metal para colgarla en la cabecera de la cama.

-Hoy cuando vine a verte traje esto para recordar un poco nuestros momentos y te dije que era de buena suerte, que seguro nos ayudaría.-Le dijo la joven entre llantos y risas.

Itachi llamó de inmediato a los médicos, quienes al escuchar que Sasuke había despertado se alegraron y comenzaron inmediatamente a hacerle estudios para comprobar sus reflejos y grado de lesiones cerebrales.

-Agua.-Dijo Sasuke con voz ronca.

La enfermera apareció con una jarra y un vaso.

-Señor Uchiha tómeselo con calma, no se apresure, de a pequeños sorbos.- Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Ya con la garganta un poco más recuperada giró su cabeza hacia Sakura y la miró, apretando las manos de ambos.

-Sakura yo…lo siento…lo que viste…

-Shhh, no hables amor, no ahora, ya no importa lo que vi, Kikyo estuvo aquí y me explicó que todo fue un malentendido, nos pidió disculpas y nos deseó lo mejor en nuestra vida.

-Te amo…-Dijo el joven

-Yo también Sasuke…para siempre.

Capítulo 23

La alegría se extendió al saberse la noticia no sólo de que Sasuke había despertado del coma, sino también de que no tenía ningún tipo de lesión cerebral, dijeron que era uno de esos milagros médicos que suceden pocas veces. El pronóstico era muy malo, esperaban que quedara paralítico como mínimo, si es que volvía a despertar, pero lo cierto es que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Mikoto Y Fugaku habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para Sasuke mientras Sakura e Itachi esperaban fuera de la habitación a que las enfermeras terminaran de ordenar.

-Itachi, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando, estoy tan feliz de que Sasuke se esté recuperando, es un milagro.

-Sakura, hay algo que tengo que contarte, ni yo mismo lo creo, pero tal vez tú lo entiendas, la noche que Sasuke despertó, fuí al pasillo de aquí cerca a buscar una bebida de la máquina expendedora, cuando de pronto una joven se paró en el pasillo, mirándome, me llamó la atención que usara un kimono tradicional de colores muy vivos, tenía el cabello castaño y largo.-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa, era la descripción exacta de la joven de sus sueños, Itachi continuó hablando.

\- La chica me pidió con señas que la siguiera y al doblar la esquina ví que estaba esperándome en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y entró, tú estabas dormida a su lado, con esa extraña cosa entre las manos de ambos, entonces un fuerte aroma a flores invadió la habitación, ella comenzó a brillar y le dió un beso en la frente a Sasuke, finalmente me miró sonriendo y se desvaneció. Luego de eso Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y te desperté.

Sakura sonrió radiante.

-Fue ella, la chica de mis sueños extraños, tu descripción es la misma, no es casualidad que ese mismo día yo haya llevado la pieza de la armadura y haya puesto entre las manos de Sasuke, ella nos ayudó para que podamos reunirnos en ésta reencarnación. Gracias, donde quiera que estés….-Dijo la Sakura mirando hacia el vacío.

Y desde algún lugar, alguien… le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todos los amigos de Sasuke pasaron a visitarlo en los días siguientes, Neji no cabía en sí de felicidad, le contabó que la remodelación de la tienda había sido un éxito.

-Te lo digo Sasuke, no importa que hayas estado en coma casi dos meses, prepárate porque los proyectos te lloverán, Hyuga Construcciones no piensa dejarte ir, tu remodelación ha dado que hablar entre nuestros clientes.-Dijo Neji

-Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso quedarme en ésta cama de hospital por mucho tiempo.

-Ésa es la actitud amigo…oye, te diré algo sobre tu novia Sakura, sí que eres afortunado, estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, la ví todas las veces que vine, un día incluso le pregunté qué pasaría si quedabas con alguna lesión permanente, ¿y sabes qué me contestó?

-¿Qué te dijo? -Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

-Me dijo que no le importaban en lo más mínimo las secuelas que pudieras tener, o si no volvías a despertar nunca, porque ella no se apartaría de tí nunca más mientras respiraras.

El corazón de Sasuke se hinchó de amor y las emociónes se agolparon en su garganta, era incapaz de hablar, Neji debió notarlo porque agregó:

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya, debes recuperarte pronto para volver con nosotros, me alegro de verte en el mundo de los vivos de nuevo amigo…- Y con una sonrisa se despidió rápidamente.

Sakura estaba esperando en el pasillo a que ambos terminaran de conversar, al cruzarse con Neji éste se despidió.

-Nos vemos Sakura, creo que tienes un chico enamorado ahí dentro esperándote, envíale un saludo a Rin de mi parte.-Y con un guiño del ojo se alejó por el pasillo.

Al entrar Sakura en la habitación Sasuke estaba sentado con varias almohadas en su espalda, éste le dedicó una mirada cargada de emoción, sus ojos brillaban, parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Qué sería lo que hablaron con Neji?

-Ven.-Dijo Sasuke extendiendo su mano.-Recuéstate conmigo.

-Sasuke, no puedo, aún no estás recuperado, si llegara a venir alguna enfermera…

-Si llegara a venir una enfermera le diré que estoy recibiendo la mejor medicina que existe.-Y la acomodó a su lado, Sakura apoyó el rostro sobre el pecho de Sasuke y se quedaron en silencio, bañados por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Neji me contó algo que le dijiste mientras estuve en coma.- dijo Sasuke con esa voz tan seductora que tenía por naturaleza.

-¿A sí?, ¿y qué te dijo? –Sakura disfrutaba al sentir el calor de Sasuke, era como un sueño, prácticamente no lo había podido tocar desde que había despertado.

-Me dijo que mientras yo respirara tú te quedarías a mi lado, sin importar lo que pasara, aunque nunca más saliera del coma. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, es cierto, no volveremos a separarnos, es una suerte que te estés recuperando de éste modo, pero si no fuera así, tampoco me habría importado. Voy a morir a tu lado Sasuke, más vale que te acostumbres.

-Es lo mejor que me han dicho en toda mi vida, y si hubiese sido al revés yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Nunca podrán alejarme de ti otra vez.

-Sabes, olvidé contarte algo muy especial, sobre la noche que despertaste…

Sakura le contó la historia que Itachi le relató, sobre la joven de pelo castaño y el beso que le dio en la frente momentos antes de que éste despertara.

-Para que puedas entender mejor la historia, debes saber que quien llamó a Kikyo para decirle que tú la buscabas fue Itachi porque quería vengarse, él creía que tú habías tramado un plan para separarme de él.

El rostro de Sasuke de pronto se ensombreció y su mirada se endureció como la roca.

-Espera.-dijo Sakura.- no te enojes con él todavía, déjame terminar, yo ya lo perdoné y somos amigos, ha sufrido muchísimo a causa de sus errores y está realmente arrepentido.

Como te decía, todo esto sucedió porque Itachi creía eso de nosotros, por eso cuando Kikyo vino a disculparse y me explicó lo que pasó yo busqué a Itachi y lo llené de golpes y bofetadas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par y comenzó a reír, por primera vez desde que despertara, fue como música para Sakura.

-Cielos Sakura, tú sí que me sorprendes a cada momento.-Le dijo entre las risas de ambos.-daría todo lo que tengo por poder ver ese momento, tú golpeando al gigante de Itachi.-Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron la habitación.

-¡Calla tonto!-Le dijo Sakura enjugándose los ojos por la risa.-Déjame terminar, luego de que lo golpeé le dije que él no entendía, que nada había sido planeado y que él no conocía ni la mitad de la historia, por eso le conté todo, sobre la pieza de la armadura, las visiones, le conté absolutamente todo. Por supuesto que no me creyó, pero sí entendió que lo nuestro iba demasiado en serio y finalmente lo aceptó de forma serena.

Y la noche que despertaste él había ido por una bebida y vió a la joven en el pasillo del hospital, la siguió hasta aquí y sucedió lo que ya te conté, finalmente tú abriste los ojos, si te soy sincera creo que no fue una casualidad, ese día yo había traído la pieza de la armadura envuelta en su tela original conmigo y la puse entre nuestras manos, creo que ha sido el último milagro de la armadura por así decirlo…-Le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.- Siento que ya no volveré a ver a esa chica, es raro pero creo que la extrañaré, espero que esté con su amado en algún lugar.

-Estoy seguro que sí.- dijo Sasuke y la besó con suavidad, lentamente, sin prisas.

-Te amo Sasuke…-Los ojos de Sakura brillaban tanto que podrían iluminar la habitación entera.- decidí que cuando te den el alta iré a vivir contigo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más, además necesitarás de alguien que durante algunos días, tu mamá aún sigue con el tratamiento post operatorio luego de que le quitaran el tumor y bueno, Itachi ni si qiera puede cuidar de él mismo.

Sasuke tenía cara de haber ganado la lotería nacional, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sakura tú… ¿en serio harías eso?

-No lo "haría", te estoy diciendo que lo haré…ya está decidido, me voy contigo.-Sus ojos verdes bailaban de felicidad.

-Cielos, sí que ha cambiado en éstos meses señorita, está casi tan mandona como yo.-La sonrisa de Sasuke era imposible de ocultar, era más de lo que podría desear en toda su vida, y la besó como si fuera la primera vez, con un amor infinito, sujetándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

De pronto se oyó una pequeña tos, ambos se separaron al instante, Sakura se bajó rápidamente de la cama, avergonzada y sonrojada. Era Mikoto, que los miraba sonriendo alegremente.

-Sus carcajadas llenaron el pasillo y quise unirme a ustedes, no saben lo feliz que me hace verlos de éste modo, sobre todo a ti hijo mío, nunca creí que volverías a ser el de antes.-Mikoto se acercó y le besó la frente.

-Mamá, Sakura acaba de decirme que cuando me den el alta se irá a vivir conmigo, así que no te preocupes por mí, tú trata de descansar, necesito que estés radiante para mi boda.

-¿Tu boda?-Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron por la sorpresa y los miró a ambos, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.-Nada me haría más feliz que verlos en ese día, Sakura, no me habías dicho nada al respecto.

-Yo también acabo saber que me voy a casar, pero no se preocupe, estoy encantada con la idea, será en primavera, debajo de nuestro árbol de cerezo ¿verdad Sasuke?- éste comprendió al instante a qué árbol se refería Sakura.

-Me casaré donde tú quieras, en ésta cama de hospital si quieres.- Ambos rieron y se tomaron de las manos. Mikoto estaba extasiada de felicidad de verlos así, había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a su futura nuera, se acercó a ella y la abrazó para felicitarla.

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco Sasuke fue recuperándose, comenzó a caminar lentamente y le quitaron la escayola de su brazo fracturado, todas sus funciones vitales estaban a la perfección.

-Bien Señor Uchiha.-Le dijo el médico en una de sus rondas.-Creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo retengamos más tiempo aquí, ahora sólo debe reposar algunos días en su hogar, donde estará más cómodo y luego de un control de rutina en una semana podrá retornar poco a poco a su vida cotidiana, pero tomándoselo con calma. Le firmaré el alta en este momento y puede irse cuando esté listo.

No podían ser mejores noticias pensó Sakura, en los días previos ella, e Ino habían transportado su ropa y sus cosas a la casa de Sasuke, su amiga estaba triste por tener que separarse de ella, pero comprendía que Sakura y Sasuke necesitaban estar juntos como el aire que respiraban.

Itachi llegó y se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Eso es genial hermano!, no te preocupes por nada, yo los llevaré al apartamento, ya me enteré que te llevas el premio mayor contigo.-Le dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que tengas cuidado o te dará unos buenos goples, su puño derecho es para temer.-Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Creo que tendré que portarme bien entonces.-dijo el aludido mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su novia y se la llevaba a los labios.

Itachi los dejó en el apartamento de Sasuke al caer la tarde, el aire estaba comenzando a templarse por la llegada de la primavera, faltaban sólo dos semanas. Sakura abrió las ventanas para que el aire refrescara la habitación y Sasuke se sentó en el amplio sofá.

-Extrañé éste lugar, el hospital estaba comenzando a enloquecerme.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Sakura mientras ordenaba la ropa que habían traído del hospital.-Te prepararé un baño caliente y algo delicioso para comer, ya verás que luego te sentirás mejor y recuperarás algo de fuerzas.

-Suena tan bien que creo que acabo de morir y estoy en el cielo.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.-Es demasiada felicidad para soportarlo, estar aquí contigo, compartiendo una vida normal, sin tener que separarme de ti.

-Alégrate entonces, porque estás más vivo que nunca junto a mí y seremos felices por muchos, muchos años.- la chica se acercó al sofá junto a él y lo abrazó, éste le acarició la sien con su nariz y sintió el aroma de su piel.

-Soy adicto a éste perfume.-dijo Sasuke

Sakura le preparó la tina, lo ayudó a desvestirse y a sumergirse en el agua caliente, con amor le lavó el cabello y le frotó la espalda, Sasuke se dejó hacer, mimado por las atenciones de Sakura, nunca creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan buena y si hubiera podido habría tirado de ella para sumergirla en el agua con él, pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil todavía.

Cenaron temprano, Sasuke estaba fatigado luego de todo el movimiento del día, Sakura lo acompañó hasta el dormitorio y lo acostó bajo las mantas, se sentó a su lado en la cama cuando de pronto notó algo en la mesita de noche, al lado de donde Sasuke dormía, era un pequeño frasco de vidrio con unas hebras de cabello rosa en su interior, lo miró a la luz de la lámpara.

-Sasuke ¿qué es esto?-

-Es tu cabello.-dijo Sasuke.-el día que desperté en el hotel del aeropuerto estaba solo, creí por un momento que todo había sido una ilusión, pero luego vi el frasco de chocolate a medio comer y cuando fui al baño encontré tus cabellos en mi cepillo, era lo único que me quedaba de tí, eso y la breve nota que me habías dejado, por eso los guardé, para tener un recuerdo, al igual que tú guardaste la nota que te dejé con mi número.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, ¿acaso el amor que se tenían podía continuar creciendo?

-Ven, duerme conmigo…-dijo Sasuke.

-Solo déjame lavar los platos de la cena y en un minuto estaré contigo.-Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. Algunos minutos más tarde volvió cerrando la puerta tras ella, de espaldas a Sasuke comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama, Sasuke vió su espalda desnuda y su piel blanca y suave, los ojos se le oscurecieron de deseo y su rostro volvió a ser el del chico peligroso que ella adoraba.

-Ni lo pienses Sasuke, aún estás muy débil…

-No tanto como crees.-Dijo Sasuke con voz grave.

Sakura se colocó su camiseta blanca de tirantes y encaje en el escote, la misma que usó aquella vez en el hotel pero esta vez sin las mallas grises, se quedó más cómoda sólo con su ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-No Sasuke, en serio, el médico dijo que te lo tomes con calma.

-No puedes esperar que me resigne cuando te cambias frente a mí y te pones esa camiseta, llevo queriendo meter mi mano entre esa tela y tu piel desde que te ví con ella por primera vez.

Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendiaba, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse acostado en la habitación con él, debió haberse quedado en el sofá para dejarlo descansar.

-Sasuke, no pienso arriesgar por nada tu salud, tú decides, o me quedo aquí y descansamos, o me voy al sofá y te quedas solo.

Con un suspiro Sasuke finalmente si rindió, sonriendo en señal de derrota.

-Está bien señorita mandona, usted gana, pero no podrá librarse de mí por mucho tiempo, se lo advierto.-Dijo mientras se pegaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, pasó su mano debajo de la camiseta, a lo largo de su vientre.-Al menos pude cumplir mi anhelado sueño de meterme debajo de ésta camiseta.

Sakura rió y se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.- Podremos cumplir muchos sueños más amor, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

-¿De cuánta paciencia estamos hablando, tendré que esperar a que nos casemos para hacerte el amor?-Los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como los de un dragón.

-Ya no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre y ser tuya, ni si quiera me importa si no me caso, estaré contigo de la forma que sea, mis padres ya lo saben y lo han aceptado, estuvieron en el hospital y conocieron a tus padres, al parecer se llevaron bien.

-Eso sí que es nuevo para mí, conocí a mis futuros suegros y no lo recuerdo.-Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Creo que tendremos que repetir el encuentro, ésta vez estando consciente, pero nos casaremos…quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres sólo mía.

-Bien, en ese caso lo planearemos en los días que tendremos libres, pedí una semana en el trabajo para estar contigo. El director Han está tan contento con los logros de tu trabajo que me lo permitió, con tal de que te recuperes pronto, quiere remodelar el resto de la tienda.-Dijo entre risas.

-Me alegra oír eso, saber que poco a poco nuestra vida volverá a la normalidad…ahora mejor descansemos, o no responderé por mí mismo, no cuando te tengo así, de ésta forma.

Sasuke apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y en contra de su voluntad quedó dormido al instante, Sakura sonrió al verlo, tenía razón, aún estaba débil, ya habría tiempo para todo. Tenían el resto de la vida…

Capítulo 24

Marzo avanzaba rápidamente, sólo quedaba una semana para que los Cerezos comenzaran a florecer, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron casarse apenas eso sucediera, solo invitaron a sus familiares y amigos cercanos, Ino, Neji, Naruto, Hinata y Rin, la boda sería en Narita, de donde Sakura era natal.

Sasuke poco a poco volvió al trabajo, era imposible mantenerlo en casa por más tiempo, todos lo recibieron con gran alegría en el estudio de arquitectos, aún no le permitían supervisar las obras de la tienda departamental personalmente pero ya había comenzado a trabajar en los planos de las próximas renovaciones.

Sakura estaba más ocupada que nunca planeando las cosas para la boda, tenía pocos días, sus queridas amigas Hinata y Rin le diseñaron y confeccionaron el vestido de novia como regalo de bodas. En los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en la empresa se había hecho querer por todos, cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades aún durante el coma de Sasuke, el lanzamiento de la colección de ropa y accesorios de Han Company había sido un éxito. El señor Han estaba tan complacido con ella y el trabajo de Sasuke que como regalo de bodas le dio a Sakura tres semanas de vacaciones para disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Ya sólo faltaban dos días para la boda, Sasuke recogió a Sakura a la salida del trabajo para irse juntos a casa, al día siguiente deberían viajar a Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, se casarían el sábado, para que sus amigos y familiares pudieran asistir.

Al llegar al apartamento Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y la besó dulcemente, como era su costumbre cada vez que se veían al final del día.

-Tengo algo para ti, espero que te guste…-dijo el joven.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo negro y se lo entregó a Sakura para que lo abriera, ésta se sentó en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, lo miró y luego abrió la caja. Dentro había dos anillos de matrimonio plateados y con ramas de cerezos en flor grabados en ellos, Extrañada miró a Sasuke, era un diseño muy peculiar.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te llevé a elegir los anillos conmigo.-dijo Sasuke.- quería darte una sorpresa, éstos anillos están hechos con la pieza de acero de la armadura samurái, mezclada con oro blanco, tienen grabadas las ramas del árbol de cerezo bajo el cual nos casaremos y en el que nos prometimos amor eterno en la vida anterior, de ésta forma el milagro de la armadura permanecerá con nosotros y nos dará buena suerte. Así podré ver éste anillo cada día y podré pensar en ti y en la suerte que tengo de haberte encontrado.

Sakura comenzó a llorar de emoción, miró los anillos como si fueran el tesoro más valioso de la tierra y los besó a ambos, dentro tenían grabados sus nombres y la fecha de la boda, tomó el más grande y lo deslizó en el dedo de Sasuke, él a su vez, con los ojos llenos de emoción tomó el de Sákura y lo puso en su dedo, el beso que siguió fue febril, lleno de abrazos, caricias y promesas de amor.

-Sakura, amor, aún no…

Sakura estaba comenzando a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Por qué?, ¿qué sucede?-Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- Tengo algo preparado para nuestra primera vez, te aseguro que será especial. Sólo confía en mí.-Los ojos de Sasuke estaban empañados de deseo, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y comprendió.

-Así que por esto has estado evitándome los últimos días, está bien, confiaré en ti…-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no creas que me resulta fácil dejarte ir después del regalo que me acabas de dar.-Dijo acariciando el anillo de Sasuke

-Lo sé, para mí también está resultando difícil la espera, pero verás que valdrá la pena.

El día siguiente comenzó agitado, debieron partir a primera hora hacia Narita para terminar los preparativos de la boda, que sería al día siguiente, la decoración de la fiesta, que sería al aire libre y el juez que los casaría legalmente en la fiesta.

El sábado finalmente llegó, sus amigas Ino, Rin y Hinata, junto con su futura suegra Mikoto y su madre Mebuki la ayudaron a prepararse para la boda.

Pasado el mediodía llegó el momento de la ceremonia legal, todos se dirigieron al campo perteneciente a uno de los vecinos de los padres de Sakura, donde se encontraba el árbol de cerezo, el señor Akimichi había estado más que feliz de permitirles celebrar la boda allí, conocía a Sakura desde que era niña y además él también sabía que ése era un árbol especial, los espíritus lo protegían, podía sentirlo, su tronco era enorme y sus ramas formaban una gran cúpula, colocaron sillas debajo del árbol, dejando un pasillo en medio y al final de éste un pequeño altar con una mesa para el juez.

Habían llenado el árbol entero con pequeñas cuentas de cristal que brillaban colgando de las ramas, completamente blancas por las flores de cerezo, que ese día estaban más abiertas que nunca, a su manera festejando la boda y tiñendo la luz de un blanco casi celestial.

Sasuke estaba vestido con traje y corbata negra, su imagen era impecable, esperaba a Sakura con Itachi a su lado como su padrino de bodas, Sasuke sabía que había sido muy difícil para Itachi haber asistido a la boda, lo que quería decir que realmente estaba arrepentido de sus errores, tal vez el lazo que los unió una vez pudiera volver a repararse.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando de pronto la vió…Sakura caminaba lentamente del brazo de su padre con una suave música de fondo, su vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto se ceñía en el torso y se abría en una amplia falda, cubierto con un degradé pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido, que se desvanecían al llegar al borde de la falda, su cabello suavemente recogido en un moño, adornado con pequeñas flores de cristal, era como ver un hada del bosque.

Los presentes la miraron caminar hacia el altar extasiados, al llegar al final el señor Haruno le entregó la mano de su hija a Sasuke, ésta miró a su futuro con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de emoción, él a su vez con los ojos brillantes, como si tuvieran en su interior millones de pequeñas estrellas.

El juez comenzó a hablar y les hizo las preguntas de rigor, ambos respondieron "sí, acepto", ante la mirada de familiares y amigos, Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de felicidad junto a Mebuki. Ino, su madrina de bodas lloraba de felicidad al lado de su amiga.

Finalmente el Juez pronunció las esperadas palabras, "Los declaro oficialmente marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Sasuke levantó el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de Sakura y se encandiló con la luz de sus ojos verdes, lentamente la tomó por la cintura, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros, llenos de una emoción indescriptible la besó.

En lugar de aplausos, se hizo un silencio reverencial y el tiempo pareció detenerse, una energía especial llenó el lugar envolviendo a los presentes, un suave viento comenzó a soplar, soltando una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, como si de una bendición se tratara, una bendición al amor de esos dos seres que habían luchado contra todo para reencontrarse a través del tiempo.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron sonriéndose el uno al otro como hipnotizados, no eran capaces de mirar a nadie más, no existía nada más que ellos en el mundo…

La fiesta duró toda la tarde, en una gran carpa decorada que habían instalado en la posada de los padres de Sakura, cuando finalmente los novios decidieron retirarse, las chicas ayudaron a Sakura a desvestirse.

-Sakura, no puedo creer que te has casado.-Le dijo Ino entre lágrimas.- Te extrañaré en casa.

-Yo también, querida Ino, pero estaremos cerca, podremos vernos siempre que lo desees.-Le dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Sakura, ha sido algo muy especial, por un momento durante la ceremonia bajo el árbol de cerezo sentí algo extraño, se me puso la piel de gallina, no sé cómo describirlo.-Le dijo Rin.

-No es un árbol común, por eso Sasuke y yo lo elegimos, ahí me declaró su amor hace mucho tiempo…-Le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Pero no habías dicho que lo conociste en el aeropuerto?-Hinata miró a Rin, que también lucía confundida.

-Sí, es verdad en ésta vida lo conocí en el aeropuerto…-dijo dedicandole a Ino una mirada cómplice.

Sakura se preparó para partir, irían de luna de miel a las islas Jeju, en Corea del Sur, un lugar paradisíaco donde podrían relajarse lejos de todo. Sasuke le había pedido que se pusiera su vestido azul, el mismo que usó el día que se conocieron y los mismos tacones negros, la única excepción era que ahora lucía dos hermosos anillos en su mano izquierda, uno con ramas de cerezo y otro con un zafiro en forma de corazón.

Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, con unos jeans azules, chaqueta y camiseta gris oscuro, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que llevaba la misma ropa él también.

-Señora Uchiha, ¿Está lista para partir?-Le susurró suavemente al oído.

-Por supuesto, a donde tú quieras.-Le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

Todos los invitados los despidieron con abrazos y buenos deseos, luego de colocar sus equipajes en el coche se alejaron por la autopista, con los brazos de sus amigos extendidos en el aire, despidiéndolos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Narita Sakura notó que siguieron de largo.

-Sasuke, ¿No saldremos de éste aeropuerto?

-No, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, ya lo verás.-Le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática.

Pasada una hora y media más Sasuke detuvo el auto, Sakura se había dormido, la llamó suavemente para despertarla, al abrir los ojos lentamente ésta miró por la ventanilla, habían estacionado frente a un gran edificio con un letrero en el que podía leerse Hotel Haneda. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y miró a Sasuke sorprendida, éste le sonreía alegremente.

-Te dije que sería especial…-dijo Sasuke

Al llegar a la recepción los estaban aguardando el Gerente del Hotel y la misma recepcionista de la otra vez, ambos en el vestíbulo para desearles felicidades y entregarles un regalo de parte del Hotel, junto con la llave de la habitación 690.

Mientras subían en el elevador Sasuke le explicó a Sakura que días antes había llamado al hotel para hablar con el gerente, le explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron el día de la tormenta y que finalmente se casarían en primavera, por eso deseaba reservar esa habitación la noche antes de partir a su luna de miel, el gerente estaba tan alegre que no dudó en hacer los arreglos necesarios para esperarlos.

Al llegar a la puerta con el número 690 se produjo una oleada de recuerdo para ambos, la electricidad comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente, Sasuke miró a su esposa, con ojos incendiarios, Sakura sintió cómo el calor invadía su cuerpo. La puerta lentamente se abrió para dejarlos pasar.

Todo estaba exactamente igual que la última vez, los ojos verdes de Sakura eran de un verde acuoso y las mejillas le ardían.

Sasuke besó a Sakura lentamente, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, ésta a su vez lo abrazó por detrás del cuello, tocando ese cabello negro que adoraba, lentamente las manos de Sasuke fueron deslizando la cremallera de su vestido azul, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosa.

-Sin sostén…me gusta.-Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura le quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta para sentir los músculos firmes de su espalda, la piel de Sasuke se estremeció al contacto de sus dedos.

Lentamente se despojaron de la ropa, en un juego de caricias, besos, suspiros y palabras de amor mientras se recostaban en la enorme cama blanca y fueron ascendiendo juntos hasta que ya no resistieron más y se fundieron en un solo ser.

-Te amo Sasuke.-Le susurró Sakura, mientras permanecían abrazados recuperando el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas.-Gracias por todo esto, ha sido perfecto.

-Lo sé, quería que fuera inolvidable para ambos, y qué mejor que éste lugar, me alegro de que te haya gustado mi regalo de bodas.

-Me ha encantado, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer todo esto sin que me diera cuenta.-dijo la joven.

-Sasuke apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Sakura abrazándola mientras ésta le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

-Amo tocar tu cabello, fue lo primero que quise hacer la primera vez que bailé contigo.

-Y yo siempre quise quitarte personalmente ese vestido azul…-creo que todavía nos quedan bastantes sueños por cumplir señora Uchiha, ¿le gustaría continuar con algunos?-dijo Sasuke con la mirada encendida, dejando un reguero de besos por el pecho de Sakura y se hundieron nuevamente bajo la manta de plumas.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz se filtraba suavemente a través de las cortinas de gasa blanca, Sasuke dormía apoyado en su pecho, suavemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, éste se removió aún dormido hasta que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, al ver dónde se encontraba apoyado su rostro dejó escapar una sonrisa y un suspiro de placer.

-Quiero despertar así cada día de mi vida…

Sakura dejó escapar una risita, sacudiendo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Señora Uchiha, no está ayudando demasiado con esos movimientos ¿sabe?, podría querer revivir recuerdos de la noche anterior…

-Yo tengo un recuerdo que quiero revivir.-Dijo la joven.-Comamos algo, estoy hambrienta.

-Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre, pero no sólo de comida…-dijo Sasuke sonriendo, con los ojos completamente oscuros.

Desayunaron en la habitación, hablando de mil cosas diferentes, entre besos y caricias.

-Nos falta algo.-Dijo Sakura acercándose al mini bar y sacando un frasco de pasta de chocolate.-No podría ser un recuerdo memorable sin comer esto.-Volvió a acostarse junto a Sasuke y comenzaron a probar el chocolate, riéndose como dos tontos.

-Finalmente todo termina aquí…-Le dijo Sakura con los ojos cargados de amor.

-Te equivocas mi amor, todo acaba de comenzar…

FIN.

Indice

Capítulo 1_Pág 1

Capítulo 2_Pág 3

Capítulo 3_Pág 5

Capítulo 4_Pág 8

Capítulo 5_Pág 16

Capítulo 6_Pág 25

Capítulo 7_Pág 31

Capítulo 8_Pág 36

Capítulo 9_Pág 43

Capítulo 10_Pág 48

Capítulo 11_Pág 53

Capítulo 12_Pág 58

Capítulo 13_Pág 63

Capítulo 14_Pág 67

Capítulo 15_Pág 73

Capítulo 16_Pág 81

Capítulo 17_Pág 86

Capítulo 18_Pág 95

Capítulo 19_Pág 98

Capítulo 20_Pág 106

Capítulo 21_Pág 117

Capítulo 22_Pág 125

Capítulo 23_Pág 131

Capítulo 24_Pág 138


End file.
